The Minister's Son
by The Book of Counted Sorrows
Summary: Neji,the minister's son,has a secret. Every night he prays at a lone cathedral while Gaara,a vampire,watches him from afar. When the Sand Prince claims him as his mate the Elders send the Weapons after him, but all hell breaks loose when his father enters
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I don't own these characters, no matter how much I want Gaara and Neji as my personal entourage.

* * *

_**The Minister's Son**_

Late night stragglers walked through the cobblestone street outside, yet none ever entered. The high class gentlemen felt no more need to enter the ancient structure than the street pimps that sold their human merchandise to them. The young boys whose pranks caused their current flight through the ancient road would never dream of seeking repentance inside. They run past the old cathedral as hundreds do every day. Never looking, never entering, and never acknowledging the presence of the once illustrious structure.

The ancient place of worship weeps in sorrow remembering a time when its walls sheltered many, echoing the sounds of life, a stark difference to the bleak silence that now encompasses it.

Inside the old edifice, a lone candle illuminates the altar, while its brothers throw their meager light into the darkness revealing a solitary figure. A young man clothed in white robes delicately sits on the cold pew near the altar. The candles bathe him in soft light, highlighting his alabaster skin as he sits in contemplative silence. Long strands of hair slip forward as he bends his head in prayer. Minutes pass and the boy remains the same, until at last he lifts his head—ending his prayer. Finished for the night, the young man walks to the altar and picks up a silver candle snuffer with two fingers. He brings the metal cap down on top of the burning candle and extinguishes the flame.

Watching the entire episode from the shadows, another figure smirks knowingly, anticipating what's to come. It's the same every night.

Bathed in darkness, the young man slowly turns around and peers into the dark shadows of the cathedral. His pale eyes search every corner, every dark crevice for signs of the other. He knows he is not alone.

Ever since he was a small child he had been coming to the cathedral late at night; slipping from his warm bed and traveling through the dark and dangerous streets in order to pray for his soul. His father had no idea of his nightly journey, and no one ever visited the cathedral at night. Naively, he had believed his nightly journey would remain a secret, but that all changed about a year ago when a crimson haired stranger had stepped out of the shadows just as he had finished up his prayer, and revealed himself to him.

"Where are you?" the young man asked, breaking the silence for the first time. He gazed at the shadows beyond, but found nothing out of the ordinary. He couldn't see anything in the darkness, but he knew someone was out there. He had always been there, even if he hadn't known it.

"Gaara?" he whispered as his heart began to race.

Near the back of the cathedral, a dark figure soundlessly stepped away from the shadows and entered the light of the candles. His crimson locks fell around his eyes casting his face in shadow. He leaned on a marble column watching as the other tried to locate him.

"Are you done with your pathetic rituals?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Teal eyes watched in satisfaction as the Hyuuga's shoulders stiffened at his words before those pale eyes found him.

"They are more than simple rituals to me, so I ask you again not to mock my faith," the young man told him without a hint of malice in his voice, though his displeasure was clearly evident.

Now that he had located him, Neji stared at the stranger defiantly, which only made the crimson haired male quirk his lips in predatory delight. Without making a sound, Gaara pushed himself away from the marble column and glided over to the Hyuuga's side, invading his personal space. He was mere inches away, but the brunette made no move to back down and still stared at him in defiance.

"For years I've watched you enter this church, for years you've disturbed my sanctuary—"

"This is not _your_ sanctuary," Neji immediately responded, a little heat entering his voice. "It belongs to everyone."

Gaara watched in amusement as those usually cold eyes flashed with righteous passion, but as soon as the heat entered them it left just as quickly.

"Ah, but you're wrong. This is _**my**_ sanctuary," Gaara continued watching as the Hyuuga battled with himself to remain calm. "If you don't believe me, then why don't you ask your father. He should know its history; after all he is the minister of this cathedral."

Neji said nothing, but made a mental note to ask his father about the cathedral's history. He was sure Gaara was lying, but it never hurt to make sure.

Gaara stared into those lavender orbs, but unlike before, Neji looked away. Gaara smirked. He only dared to stare at him in defiance when his gaze was far away, but up close, he could not look into his eyes. "Tell me, why do enter my sanctuary every night?" Gaara asked; cupping Neji's chin with two fingers.

As expected Neji immediately pulled away and took a few steps back so that the other was no longer invading his personal space.

"Do not touch me," he hissed, throwing away all masks. From the day that Gaara had first revealed himself to him, the red-head had steadily begun to chip away at his cold mask which had taken him years to perfect. Every encounter he had with the red-head left an irreparable crack in his armor. He knew he was no match for the potent creature before him. Soon enough Gaara would break him, he knew this, yet he came anyways. At first he came out of pure defiance. He refused to let a total stranger intimidate him, but soon enough, he realized that he did not continue to make his nightly journey to the church solely for prayer or even out of defiance—he came for Gaara. For the thrill that he felt every time the crimson haired male appeared.

Gaara paid no heed to his words and stalked forward like a predator after its prey. Neji's eyes widened when he realized what the other was doing and slowly took a step back, his eyes trained on the other, though avoiding his eyes. Gaara looked at him from underneath his lashes and noticed as the Hyuuga's eyes flicked to the door. He was going to make a run for it. Soon enough, Gaara's prediction came true, as Neji dashed into the open aisle and sprinted toward the door.

Gaara remained where he was, cruelly waiting until the brunette reached the wooden doors before vanishing from his spot only to re-appear in back of the Hyuuga. Before Neji could register what had happened, Gaara slammed him against the door and pinned him there with his body.

Neji's mind was racing. This had never happened before. Gaara never chased after him. Once Neji was done with his prayers Gaara would appear and the two would exchange a few words before Neji left. No matter how defiant he was toward the other, Gaara always let him leave. He hadn't expected Gaara to stop him, let alone pin him to the door. He couldn't move. His hands were above his head, captured by Gaara's strong grip, while his body was pined by the other's hard body.

Neji's eyes were tightly closed, he refused to open them. He knew it was over. He would die here in this cathedral that he loved, and all for his own stupidity. Why did he return time after time? Why didn't he stay away? Gaara had never tried to hide what he was from him, yet Neji still came late at night and entered the quiet cathedral knowing what kind of creature dwelled within. Every night he returned, he knocked on death's door, and tonight, death had finally answered back.

"Kill me," Neji whispered. "I don't want to be turned into—" his voice hitched unable to say the last word.

"Open your eyes."

Neji tried to turn his face away, closing his eyes more tightly, but Gaara would have none of it. He captured Neji's face with his free hand and spoke again.

"Open your eyes," he repeated, adding a painful squeeze to the two hands in his grip making him hiss in pain as his wrists were literally crushed by the hand that held them.

Very slowly Neji's eyes fluttered opened.

Satisfied, Gaara released the painful grip on his wrists, but still kept a loose hold on them.

"Why do you want me to kill you?"

Expecting to hear a pleading and weak voice, Gaara was surprised when a strong voice answered his question.

"I refuse to become what you are, I rather die," Neji retorted.

"And what is that?"

"Nosferatu," he spat, eyes blazing in defiance once more.

Gaara laughed; a hearty laugh that spilled from his pink lips as he regarded Neji with amusement.

"Do you actually think I, or any other of my species, have the power to turn a human into one of us?"

Neji said nothing, but kept his burning gaze on the creature before him.

"You never answered my question," Gaara said, taking him by surprise.

"_His question? What question,"_ Neji thought.

Seeing his confusion, Gaara asked him again.

"Why do you enter my sanctuary every night knowing that a creature such as I dwells within? I'm the very demon that that faith of yours warns you so vehemently about. You should have run away, never to enter these stone walls again from the moment you learned what I was, yet you return. Night after night you return. Why?"

Neji gulped. What could he say? He had no real answer, instead he stared at those pink lips. Catching himself, he immediately returned his eyes back to those teal orbs.

Gaara grinned noticing the interest. "Or is it that you return out of desire?"

Neji was quick to answer. "I would never desire you," he spat, eyes blazing with anger.

"I never said you desired me," Gaara smirked as he watched the anger dissipate from those pale orbs as they lit up in alarm. He had practically dug his own grave.

Neji soon recovered from his momentary distress. "Let me go," he hissed.

"Not before you answer my question?"

Neji growled and struggled from his imprisonment, which only made the vampire more determined.

"Such a temper," Gaara tsked, ", and here I though a minister's son was supposed to be rid of any animosity towards others and exhibit patience toward all beings. How else are you going to try save my damned soul?" Gaara whispered near Neji's lips before capturing them in a heated kiss.

He moved his lips over Neji's softer ones, using his fangs to nip at the sides of his mouth before sucking gently, asking for entrance. He was a bit disappointed when he was refused entry, but shrugged it off as he attacked the soft lips whose owner neither participated nor pushed him away. Reluctantly, Gaara finally pulled away, noting the look of disappointment that flashed in Neji's eyes for the briefest moment before he hid them behind righteous anger.

"How dare you treat me in such a manner! I am not some whore you can use for your, your indecent urges!"

Gaara smiled. "Of course you're not. A whore implies that anyone can have you for the right price." Gaara narrowed his eyes, and for a moment Neji thought he saw the depths of Hell in those eyes. "No one will ever have you except me. You are mine."

Neji shivered at the intensity of those words. At that moment, he could literally feel the malevolence that radiated out of every pore of Gaara's body promising death to any who tried to take what he considered his. Neji gulped audibly, trying to remain as still as possible lest the beast lurking inside the crimson haired male find any reason to hurt him.

Without warning, Gaara leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Neji's cheek, dispelling any malignant intentions that only moments ago had poured out of his body. Neji wisely kept his mouth shut this time, and said nothing about the kiss as he tried to stop his body from trembling in terror.

Gaara frowned. "You don't have to be frightened of me Neji. I would never hurt you," he told him, feeling his trembling form. Slowly, he let go of the hands he had kept imprisoned above the other's head and quickly scooped Neji in his arms carrying him to the nearest pew before sitting down. He kept Neji in his arms and held him gently, waiting for the brunette to calm down. It didn't take long, but Gaara wanted to reassure him that he had nothing to fear. He didn't want Neji terrified of him. Pulling Neji closer, Gaara shifted him into a more comfortable position so that his head rested on his shoulder. For a few minutes, Gaara simple let the brunette settle down before speaking.

"Do you remember the first time you came here at night?" Gaara asked him. Neji nodded, but refused to look at him. "You were about four years old. You didn't know it then, but I watched you the entire time. I was surprised anyone would enter this church at night, let alone a child. I kept to the shadows and watched as you lit the altar candle and sat back down on the pew. I crept closer, curious of you. I watched as you prayed in silence and when you were done you blew out the candle and left the cathedral." Gaara stopped for a moment, trying to find a way to say the next words. "I had been occupying this cathedral for ten years and in that time, not once had anyone entered it at night. You pricked my curiosity so after you left, I followed. I watched your progress through the streets until you finally reached your home. I didn't stay long after that. I thought I would never see you again, but to my surprise you returned the next night, and the night after that and the night after that. I was more than surprised when you kept returning to the church. Every night, I would watched over you as you left your home and made sure you returned to it safely." Gaara cupped Neji's chin and slowly brought his head up so that he stared into those pale eyes. "Have you ever wondered why, after so many years of wandering the streets at night, you've never run into any trouble?"

Neji looked at him as comprehension lit his eyes. He had never thought about it. Of course he would occasionally hear about a poor woman being raped and killed while she hurried home through the darkness, or of a man being robbed and beaten sometimes even killed as he walked through the streets late at night. He had heard the stories but he had never believed that could happen to him since he was always careful to avoid anyone on the streets late at night. He had been naïve. For years he had walked through dangerous streets at a time when the worst scum of the city lurked in search of prey. How many times had he been in danger?

"You protected me?" Neji asked, awe in his voice.

Gaara nodded, but did not elaborate. He didn't want to frighten him again. He had saved him from danger more times than he cared to think about, and more than once, the would-be assailant had every intention of taking his body before he killed him. The terrified screams of those men as he killed them were especially satisfying.

"Thank you." Neji murmured deeply grateful.

Gaara planted a soft kiss on his forehead before setting Neji on the floor. "You should leave. Its already past 3 o'clock," Gaara told him. Neji nodded not knowing what to say.

"Are you going to follow me?" he asked.

Gaara nodded. "I will look over you."

"You don't have to stay in the shadows. You can walk with me," he offered.

Gaara stared at him for a moment before accepting the offer.

The two left the church and stepped into the night. Gaara walked beside the young man but didn't invade his personal space. He kept in step with Neji who remained quiet throughout the entire trip only speaking up once when a masked robber tried to attack them. Gaara easily took care of the man, but didn't kill him at Neji's insistence. They soon reached Neji's home and before walking in Neji thanked him again. Gaara waved him off and watched as he safely went inside.

Gaara soon reached the cathedral without any incident. He walked inside and headed toward an alcove tucked away from view. The small niche had a statue of an angel. The red-head reached behind the statue and pushed inward at the base of the angel's back where his wings protruded from its back. He heard a soft click and the statue was pushed aside by a well oiled mechanism revealing the passage beyond. Gaara stepped through the passage, and 5 seconds later; he heard as the statue locked back into place.

He could see perfectly well in the darkness, and easily walked through the maze of passages littered underneath the old cathedral. He soon ended up in front of a door and opened it. Inside was his resting place. Knowing that morning was fast approaching Gaara settled down a smile on his face as he remembered the night's events. Very soon he would tell Neji everything, about his heritage, about his own cursed life and about the bond between them. After years of watching him, Gaara would finally have his mate.

* * *

_As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. XD_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, I know I haven't updated "Surrender", but I literally have 4 papers due next week. Since this story has much smaller chapters, I decided to make an update on this story rather than waiting until next week to update both stories.

This chapter is dedicated to badcock for your amusing review. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters though I wish I could.

* * *

_**The Minister's son**_

_One week later_

A lone figure in white robes sat in prayer in an old wooden pew inside an ancient cathedral. Head bent in prayer, the young man continued his litany, barely moving his mouth though no sound left those soft petal lips.

"It's been two hours," a gruff voice snarled in the darkness, disrupting the figure clad in light.

Neji opened his eyes at the other's intrusion, but did not reply, choosing to ignore Gaara's words and continued on with his prayer as if the red-head never spoke up.

From the darkness teal eyes narrowed in anger as Neji ignored him, but the figure clad in shadows kept silent. However, after twenty minutes passed by and Neji still made no move to end his litany, Gaara had finally had enough. The Hyuuga had never stayed in prayer this long; the longest he'd ever taken was an hour.

Without making a noise, Gaara stepped out of the shadows and moved with supernatural speed in front of him so that he was towering over Neji's bent form in a blink of an eye; the only sign of his arrival was the slight breeze that ruffled the white robes of the seated male.

"No matter how many times you recite your petty words, no one will ever answer you," he said in his usual cold tone.

Undisturbed by the red-head's sudden appearance, Neji finished up the prayer he had been reciting before looking up at the figure towering above him.

"They are not petty words," Neji answered as he casually got up and walked past the vampire to blow out the lone candle on the main altar.

Gaara waited until he was done before speaking again.

"What else would you call such frivolous recitations? If not petty then maybe paltry."

Neji's shoulder's twitched in barely concealed irritation. "The words of my faith are not paltry. Only a creature as loathsome as you would ever consider them as such."

At his words, Gaara's expression turned cold. Neji saw the change in the other's expression, and almost wanted to take his words back, but refrained from doing so. It was the vampire's fault for goading him. He knew how much he hated it when he mocked his faith.

"So you think I'm a loathsome creature?" Gaara whispered into the night air, watching Neji behind his cold mask. When the other said nothing Gaara smiled a cold smile.

"You're finally showing some intellect Hyuuga."

It took all of Neji's will power not to look away from those teal eyes that bore into him.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"If you said it, then you must think it somewhere in your mind."

Neji shifted a little at Gaara's deduction, but held his ground. He was not the only culprit here, and refused to allow the red-head to make him so.

"I apologize for calling you such a name, but you should know by now that I don't appreciate you mocking my faith. You attacked my faith, so I reacted in kind."

Gaara cocked his head to the side and regarded the Hyuuga in open curiosity. "I didn't attack your religion, I merely spoke the truth."

"There you go again!"

Gaara smiled. "Prove that I'm wrong and I will gladly apologize."

Neji glared at him, but spoke clearly. "It's called faith because you _**do not**_ need proof in order to believe it. You are loyal to that faith without question because deep down you believe that your faith will protect you—save you."

"Save you from what?"

"From damnation; save your soul from sin. Just save you from the evils of this earth," Neji waved his hands in the air, a little exasperated with the vampire.

"And you think I'm one those evils?

"Of course I don't. If you were evil, then you would never have protected me for all these years."

"Tsk, tsk, Neji," Gaara waved his finger at him in reprimand. "Don't tell me you're just as gullible as those idiots that come tramping through these doors every Sunday morning. Tell me, why do you think I've protected you for all these years?" Gaara asked in a low undertone as he caught Neji's left wrist and brought it up to his lips. Keeping his eyes on those pale orbs, he bent down and laid a soft kiss on the blue veins pulsing with life. He watched behind red lashes as Neji valiantly tried not to blush at the sudden show of affection.

"I would appreciate it, if you would stop treating me as some possession you can freely touch whenever it suits you," Neji said in a frigid tone, successfully battling down the traitorous blush.

"You're avoiding the question Hyuuga."

"I am merely informing you of my thoughts toward your unwelcome touches. Now let go of me."

"Answer my question."

Neji's eyes turned icy at Gaara's response, but answered anyways. He knew he couldn't force the vampire to let him go. "I don't presume to know the reasons behind your actions," Neji responded in annoyance.

"Fair enough," Gaara acknowledged. "But, what if I told you that my reasons for protecting you were purely selfish, what would you say then?"

Neji stiffened. His cold eyes stared back at the dark creature before him. "What do you mean?"

Gaara pulled Neji to him so that he was flushed against his body before seductively whispering into his ear, making him shiver as soft lips brushed the lobe of his ear.

"Why would I allow some human to taint you, when I've worked so hard to corrupt you myself. That pleasure belongs solely to me."

At his words, Neji's body instantly turned rigid, before a wave of righteous anger enveloped him.

"Let go of me!" he screamed as his anger reared through his usual calm exterior.

"How dare you touch me in such a familiar manner?! You Demon!"

Neji struggled out of Gaara's hold using all his strength, until the vampire finally let him go, and as soon as he was free, he immediately stepped away from the dark creature, breathing harshly as the truth dawn on him.

All this time Gaara had only been trying to corrupt him. God, how could he have been so stupid. What other reason would he vampire have for keeping him alive for so long?!

When Gaara had first introduced himself to him, he had thought he was going to die, for what other reason would a creature of the night reveal his identity to someone such as he in such a place. But when the vampire made no move to harm him that night, or the nights after, he had been left with an unquenchable curiosity.

_Where vampires truly evil? _

This was a question he had asked himself many times ever since he found out about the vampire's existence, and when Gaara, a nosferatu, had revealed that he had been protecting him for all these years, his understanding of good and evil had been severely shaken (the reason for his overly long prayer that night). He couldn't help but wonder if Gaara was truly as evil as his father had so vehemently drilled into him ever since he was a small child. If Gaara had done such selfless things for him, then how could he possible be evil? And if one nosferatu was exempt from the label of evil, then how many more creatures out there were also exempt? These and many other questions had plagued his dreams for over a week.

His faith, his one truth in a world full of lies, had been shaken, and all because of this deceitful creature. God, he really had corrupted him, he had made him question the teachings of his faith.

Neji looked up and glared at the creature before him. Rage filling his pale orbs as the full implications of his actions settled in.

"_**I hate you, you perverse demon,"**_ he spat, pouring all the rage he felt into those few words, before turning on his heel and walking away from the vampire with every intention of never entering the cathedral at night again. He thought Gaara would try and stop him, but as usual, he could not predict the vampire's actions. He felt no resistance when he pulled the door open, so taking it as a good sign; he stepped into the cold night and walked away never once looking back.

* * *

Gaara stared at the last vestige of his mate as the wooden door closed behind him, but made no move to go after him. At the moment, he was in shock. Neji had meant what he said, he saw it in his eyes—he hated him.

"Damn it!"

Gaara slammed his hand on the stone wall of the cathedral feeling as the entire building trembled under the abuse. In his anger, he grabbed the wooden pew Neji had sat in only a while ago and threw it across the room, hearing the loud crack of wood as the pew hit the stone wall and split into many pieces.

He breathed harshly as the intense emotions coursed through him. How could he have been so stupid?! Why did he have to goad him this far. It was his own fault Neji had left never to return again.

But damn it, he had been angry when Neji had referred to him as a loathsome creature. All his life, he had heard phrases like that directed at him, and to hear such words from his mate, the one being who was supposed to love him unconditionally, had hurt him very deeply. But that didn't excuse his actions, he had been uncharacteristically harsh toward him and Neji had finally snapped.

Cursing himself one last time, Gaara left his ancient dwelling and went in search of his mate. Who knew what kind of trouble he would get himself into if he wasn't there to protect him.

Moving with supernatural speed, Gaara moved through the city looking for white robes. He focused on his hearing hoping to find a trace of Neji's soft voice.

"_What do you want?"_

"_Oh, we only want to play with you a little."_

"_I'm warning. Leave before I'm forced to defend myself."_

"_You're a feisty one aren't you? I want to see you defend yourself against four fully armed mercenaries." _

Blood red fury coursed through the vampire as he heard the short conversation. He had heard enough, he had found his mate. Picking up his speed, he vanished from his spot only to reappear in front of Neji.

Neji gasped at his sudden appearance and felt his heart lurch in relief at the sight of the other male.

"What the fuck!" one of the assailants exclaimed.

"Hey, where did he come from?" another asked.

"It doesn't matter. Kill him," the one that had been talking to Neji told his three companions. Nodding in unison, the three men circled the duo, each pulling out a sharp knife.

"Neji close your eyes," Gaara told him, not wanting him to see the demon that lurked behind his eyes, staring at the four men who dared threaten his mate.

Neji nodded and immediately closed his eyes. He instantly felt as two hands picked him up and the next thing he knew he was moving. Two seconds later he felt as he was set down again and before he could open his eyes, he was alone inside the ancient cathedral he had left only ten minutes ago.

* * *

Five minutes later, Neji heard the ancient door being opened, and immediately went to Gaara's side when he saw the red-head enter; his earlier anger toward the vampire all but forgotten under the circumstances.

When those four men had surrounded him, threatening to kill him if he did not cooperate, he had felt a rush of cold fear. At that moment, all the anger he had felt toward Gaara had dissipated and turned into terror as he realized just what kind of situation he had gotten himself into. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to have Gaara by his side, but his pride would never allow him to call out to him. So, he had to collect himself and deal with the situation on his own, but his words proved useless against such foul men. If it had been one man, he could have easily taken care of him, even two men would have been fine, but four of them he could not deal with at once. He knew he was going to lose, so when he saw Gaara appear in front of him, he felt nothing short of relief. He had never been so happy to see the vampire.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked, searching Gaara's body for any visible wounds; relieved when he didn't find any.

"I've dealt with their kind before," Gaara said in dismissal as he closed the door behind him.

"Did you kill them?"

Neji didn't want to ask such a question, but he had to know. He would never forgive himself, if four men lost their lives because of him, even if they were the scum of the earth.

Gaara turned to look at him, and clearly saw the tension in those pale eyes.

"No. They are still alive, barely."

Gaara noticed as the tension in Neji's eyes vanished at his words.

"Thank you."

Gaara reached out and gently cupped his chin in his hand, pushing his face up so that he could see those pale eyes up close.

"You haven't been sleeping well have you," he said, noticing for the first time, the faint dark rings around Neji's eyes, only noticeable to those of his kind.

Neji pulled away from his touch.

"I haven't been sleeping well," he admitted.

"You should take better care of yourself. It's already past four in the morning and you still haven't gone to bed."

"I should get going then," he said, yawning a bit as he walked back to the door. As soon as Gaara had reminded him of his sleep deprivation, he immediately remembered how tired he'd been all evening, and his steps became sluggish as his body told him to go to sleep.

"You're never going to make it in that condition," Gaara pointed out. "You should take a nap before you go back home."

"No… I should….get going," he yawned again.

Gaara rolled his eyes at him as he walked to the door and attempted to open it unsuccessfully. Sighing at Neji's condition, Gaara decided the brunette needed a nap before he went anywhere, so he strode over to him, and easily plucked him off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked in curiosity, not the least outraged at his actions. A few hours ago, he would have bristled at him, and told him in his cold tert voice to put him down. The fact that he didn't only further convinced the vampire that he was not fit to go home in such a state.

"I'm setting you down so you can take a nap," Gaara answered.

"Oh. But only for a few minutes," Neji said sleepily. Gaara simply nodded with every intention of letting Neji sleep for a few hours.

The vampire cradled his mate's sleeping form in his arms, and glided over to the statue of an angel tucked away from view. A few minutes later, he entered his room and settled Neji's warm body on the soft bed before stripping him of his shoes and robes until he was wearing nothing but a pair of undergarments. He knew Neji would be furious at him when he woke up and found himself undressed but figured he would deal with it when the time came.

He folded Neji's clothes and placed them on a nearby chair, before shedding his own clothes. He then climbed on the warm bed and pulled Neji to him. To his pleasure, Neji immediately snuggled into his shoulder, placing a warm hand atop his heart.

Gaara simply stared at Neji's face as he breathed in and out, lost to the world of dreams. After a while, Gaara shut his own eyes and slowed down his heart, entering a near death-like sleep.

* * *

A lone figure glided through the streets of the city looking for prey to satisfy his hunger. He had just arrived that night, and was extremely hungry. He hadn't drunk human blood in an entire week. He was starving. He needed sustenance soon.

As he ghosted through the city in search of easy prey, he stumbled across a curious sight. He was a curious creature by nature and stopped to take a look, what he found almost made him smile.

In an old burned down house, just outside the city gates, he found four men passed out in the middle of the floor. It wasn't the sight of the men scattered around the building as if carelessly thrown there that caught his attention. No, what really pricked his curiosity was the faint smell of another vampire.

There was another vampire in the city.

Deidara smiled a feral smiled. Oh, how he loved playing with his kind.

Humans were so easy to kill and never appreciated his art of killing, but one of his kind would definitely be a lot more of a challenge. He could almost picture it. They would descend upon the city like a beautiful plague.

Deidara almost laughed at the prospect.

Pleased with his findings, the blonde grabbed the nearest man to him and exposed his neck, before bending down and piercing the skin with his fangs.

He didn't know why the other vampire hadn't drunk their blood, but he would be sure not to waste such a bounty. By the time he pulled away from the last body, he snapped the man's neck before throwing his lifeless carcass across the floor with the other three. The blonde stood up and licked his lips in pure bliss; he had drunk his fill and now needed to find a place to sleep for the day.

When he finally found a suitable place, he laid down and slowed his heart. The last thoughts were on the mysterious vampire that inhabited the city. He would make sure to search for the vampire that night.

* * *

And so Deidara enters the picture. Gaara and Neji have no idea of the blonde's arrival but they will soon, when Deidara makes his presence known.

As always reviews are greatly appreciated. -


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've finally finished two of my biggest Finals!! I've been busy with school for the last month and a half so I haven't been able to write as often as I would like, but fortunately I can easily write short chapters like this in a few hours time.

Many thanks to all those who've reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up, but I've had loads of things to do. Also, Neji is about 19 in this story. I will give more details on him and his relationship with his "family" in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Yes, I am aware that Neji is not Hiashi's son, but ... you'll see (insert evil laugh).

Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters though I wish I could.

* * *

_**The Minister's son**_

_The Next Day_

The moon rose behind the cathedral as it made its daily journey through the night sky. A lone figure walked through the streets aware of the dark creature that followed his every step—its piercing gaze on him at all times. He tried to ignore the feeling of being watched, but found it difficult to accomplish, which only added to his already growing anger.

He arrived at the familiar cathedral doors and entered without his customary prayer, pushing past the wooden doors. He walked inside and the door closed behind him with a deafening thud. He paid no heed to the noise, having grown used to it over the years and instead walked up to the altar, lighting every candle on its surface.

The darkness slowly crept back as the candle light lit up the room.

Once the task of providing light to the darkened room was accomplished Neji immediately turned around facing the double doors with fiery eyes.

"Come out, you fiend!" he yelled at the empty room knowing full well he was being watched. "How dare you hide after what you have done!"

Pale hands clenched in anger as Neji waited for the vampire to step out of the shadows. He stared at the imposing wooden doors refusing to let his eyes wander in search of the other. He was furious with Gaara.

He had woken up that morning in his own bed in nothing but his undergarments well aware that the he had not reached his bed on his own.

How dare the vampire undress him, he had no right!

The very thought that Gaara had taken his sleeping body to his home—to his bed—and had undressed him without his permission had immediately sent him in a rage, a rage he had to contain all day. Now the time had finally come to let his anger loose on the person who had caused it.

Neji glared at the wooden doors in anger as the minutes dragged on and the vampire made no move to appear. "Are you going to hide behind the darkness like some coward?" he bit out, keeping his eyes focused on the door.

"Coward?" a silky voice whispered in the dark, a hint of amusement coating the single word.

"Should I call you a deviant instead you depraved creature?"

A brush of air hit his pale cheek and Neji knew Gaara had arrived. "A preferable word than coward," Gaara whispered in his ear, his lips skimming the soft flesh.

Neji whipped around and glared at him, valiantly trying to keep his anger in check. "Ever since you revealed yourself to me, I have tolerated your sinful manners, but you crossed the line when you dare to undress me without my permission!"

Gaara quirked a brow at Neji's display of emotion, he was rather surprised at his rash behavior. "I don't see why you're so angry over such a trifle—"

"Trifle!" Neji clench his hands, barely restraining himself from physically lashing out.

Gaara smiled. "Yes, trifle," Gaara continued, bringing his hand up and brushing away a stray lock of hair that had fallen over the pale face.

"Do-Not-Touch-Me," Neji gritted out, exercising every ounce of his self control as he tried not to smack the hand away.

"You refuse my touch now?" Gaara asked him, the same hint of amusement coating his words.

"I never accepted it in the first place you fiend. You imposed it on me," he angrily corrected him.

"Are you sure about that?" Gaara leaned closer, mischief radiating off his teal eyes.

Neji refused to be intimated by the creature and stayed in place. "I never accepted it. I never will."

"Never say never," Gaara tsked with his finger enjoying the unusual display of emotion from the other. "Who knows what the future holds—actually," he stared down at Neji watching in amusement as those pale lavender eyes narrowed in hostility, "concerning the issue of touch," he brushed more of that hair away, "it has already come to pass, or don't you remember?" he leaned in close, his face a breath away from Neji's.

"I remember no such thing because no such thing happened," Neji glared back.

Gaara disappeared from his view using his supernatural speed to appear behind him. "After last night, I thought you enjoyed my touch…" Gaara let the words trail off leaving Neji to fill in the blank. Amused at the other's unusual display of emotion, Gaara slipped his arm around his waist hoping to incite more of that fiery temper.

A pale hand clenched in suppressed rage as Neji valiantly tried to keep his composure. "Let go of me," he bit out.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Gaara whispered as he pulled Neji closer to him, the black material of his clothing contrasting with the pristine white of Neji's robes.

Neji knew that the vampire was stronger than him, he knew that, yet at that moment, he didn't much care that he didn't have a hope of winning against Gaara in a duel of strength. He was too angry with him too care.

How dare he treat him in such a manner!

Gaara pulled Neji closer so that his back hit his chest, and slowly tipped his head back. "Besides, after what happened last night, I would have thought we were long past the game of cat and mouse," Gaara told him, amusement lighting his eyes as Neji's eyes widened in shock at the implications of his words. He let Neji go free then and waited for his reaction.

Of course they hadn't actually done anything. Neji had fallen asleep with a little prompting of his part. They had slept in the same bed, a detail he was sure the other would surely condemn him to Hell for, not that he would pay much heed to his tantrum. Besides, Neji should be thankful to him for returning him to his home before anyone noticed he was gone, not that he though the other would actually thank him.

Neji stayed rooted in place as the implications of the vampire's words sank in. His breath caught for a moment as his strength left him, his world falling apart at the thoughts that swirled in his head.

What would his father say?

Gaara thought Neji would explode on him, yell at him, spout more of his religious babble, but instead, he said nothing as a look of hurt mixed with innocent helplessness overtook his pale features. It was enough to make even a dark creature like him stop in his tracks.

Cautiously, he took a numb Neji in his arms, being careful not to make it seem forceful. He wanted to curse himself for giving his mate such a heart-wrenching look. He had only been teasing him; he never thought Neji would take it in such a manner.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, feeling that those words were not nearly enough for inflicting such pain on his mate.

"Nothing happened if that's what you're thinking. I would never do such a thing," he continued, feeling the tense body in his arms slowly start to relax. He was worried about Neji and let his guard down as he tried to console his mate, so when Neji suddenly pushed him back with enough force to topple any human, Gaara was more than a bit surprised. The sudden move was not strong enough to push him back, but the vampire did let go of the man in his arms.

He was surprised by Neji's action, having never seen the other display anything that could be interpreted as "violent"; he was the minister's son after all.

Neji turned his head toward the surprised creature and glared at him, a tangible fury spilling from those darkened lavender eyes. He kept the focus of that gaze on the vampire, his shoulders shaking from barely suppressed anger as his breathing became just a bit harsher.

"You let me think that you had—that I had—" he cut himself off, still too revolted to say the words. "I can't believe you!"

And Gaara smirked.

This was what he wanted. He liked the calm and collected Neji, but it was this side of his mate, the side he never showed to the world, that he craved. He was showing him his emotions, raw and powerful as they were.

"How dare you smile at such a thing, you fiend!" Neji accused, his temper boiling as Gaara continued to smile that wicked smile of his.

"I rarely get to see you so," Gaara searched for a word to describe how Neji looked right now, and then his face lit up in triumph, "so rumpled."

The look of utter outrage that covered Neji's face was exactly what he had been aiming for. He loved getting the other riled up. It was one of the few times, he felt close to him.

Neji barely kept his anger in check. He couldn't believe the other. He usually avoided confrontations with the vampire exactly for this reason. Gaara knew no bounds and would often shock him with his uncouth words and in the end he would feel as though his emotions were running away from him, displaying themselves at the creature's feet for his viewing pleasure.

"I will let that go," Neji said, referring to Gaara's last words. "But next time you even suggest such a thing, I will not be held accountable for my actions."

"Duly noted," he said. "But don't you want to know what really happened last night?" Gaara purred.

Although Neji was desperate to know what the vampire had been referring to when he made such a lewd comment he had refused to ask, too proud to ask such a thing after the way the vampire had been teasing him.

"I can see that you're curious," Gaara said, clearly recognizing the barely perceptible signs of curiosity that flitted across Neji's face. Anyone else would never have spotted it, but after years of studying that pale face, Gaara knew every expression that ran across it.

Deciding to relieve him of his curiosity, Gaara recounted the night's events and told him that they had merely slept on the same bed until morning and then he had taken him back home before anyone noticed his absence.

As he had first thought, Neji had not been pleased when he confirmed that he had indeed undressed him and would happily do it again, if given the chance.

Maybe he shouldn't have added the last bit of information, but he couldn't bring himself to care, not when a hue of pink ran across Neji's usually pale cheeks when he had informed him of his intentions. After that Neji had called him an ill-bred beast before leaving to recite his prayers. Gaara had chuckled at his choice of words, but his mate ignored him as he focused on his prayers.

So now he stood in the dark, hidden away from prying eyes as he watched the pale figure illuminated by the altar candles.

When Neji was finally ready to leave, he walked beside him at his mate's request (much to his pleasure). They walked toward his home in silent contemplation, each wondering if the other would dare break the silence, each wishing the other would. But like the many nights before, the silence was unbroken and soon enough Neji's home loomed in the distance.

_x x x x x x x _

The next day, Neji awoke as the rays of the sun hit his face. After his customary morning prayer, he continued his morning ritual and prepared for the day.

An hour later, Neji sat at the Hyuuga Family table. His father sat to his right at the head of the table, while his two younger sisters sat across from him as was customary.

The conversation around him was light and carefree and Neji found himself drawn into his younger sister's conversation as Hanabi told Hinata of the recent murders in the city.

"The police think it's a serial killer," the younger girl continued, thrilled that the she had not only Hinata's undivided attention, but Neji's as well. His older brother didn't often participate in their conversations, but he seemed to be interested in this bit of gossip and if she wasn't mistaken, even her father seemed interested in what she had to say.

"And the police have no suspects right now, though Kanou, the man who found the bodies scattered in that abandoned house thinks it has to do with vampires. He said that each of the bodies had a bite mark on the neck and he says there was no blood anywhere. Of course, no one believes him. Everyone thinks he's just making it up to get attention. Besides, the police already have the bodies, and if they did have these supposed bite marks they would have informed us already, don't you think?" the little girls naively asked to no one in particular.

"Hanabi, that's enough talking for one sitting. Finish your food. You'll give you're sister nightmares with talk like that," Hiashi said, effectively ending the conversation.

Hanabi looked a little disappointed but soon let it go and focused on her breakfast.

"I hope all this talk of murder and dark creatures does not frighten the people," Hiashi said out loud to no one in particular. "But the church will always be open for any who wish to partake of its blessing. Though Kanou should not be spreading such tales, vampires do not exist, is that not right Neji?" he asked Neji, pointedly looking at his son expectantly.

_CRASH_

The glass of water in Neji's hand shattered on the floor as his strength drained away at Hiashi's words, directed at him no less.

"Neji!" Hanabi yelped as he quickly grabbed a towel and began to clean the spill.

"Neji what happened?" Hinata shyly asked, wondering if Neji was getting sick.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just lost my grip on it," he explained as a maid entered and took care of the mess.

"You should be more careful," Hiashi told him, a look of knowing on his face.

Neji nodded before asking for permission to leave the table and change into new clothes seeing as his white robes had gotten wet as most of the water had spilled on his lap.

Hiashi nodded and Neji left the table, a pair of knowing lavender eyes stared at his retreating back the entire way out of the dining room.

_x x x x x x x _

As the sun sunk behind the hills, the crickets began to play their nightly songs. The few pedestrians who still roamed the streets hurried home, feeling an unnatural chill in the air.

Hidden in the shadows, Deidara watched as the countless people passed by him, unknowing of the dark creature that lurked just beyond the darkness. He contemplated grabbing a few people and drinking his fill until the familiar heart beat ceased. But he found that none interested him. He had entered the old city on a whim, looking for a fresh blood and a new city to terrorize, but he found the city a bit too slow, not nearly as fast-paced as he was used too. It was rather boring, especially since Sasori was not with him. He was supposed to meet his mate in three months and until then, he had to kill time.

"That one, hmph?"

"No, his blood smells much too tainted."

"That one, hmph."

"No, he's not nearly pretty."

"Let's see how about that woman there, hmph?" he continued talking to himself.

"God, this city is so boring," he drawled as yet another potential victim passed by only to be rejected by the vampire.

As he continued to contemplate his choices, a young man in white robes passed in his line of site, immediately catching Deidara's attention.

"Interesting…" he whispered to himself, letting his eyes roam over the lithe figure of the young man. "He's definitely a worthy victim," he continued talking to himself.

He took a second look and immediately made up his mind. He was going to have fun tonight.

Deidara stepped out of the darkness and followed the young man in white robes, admiring his long brown hair. He would make sure to use him well before he dined to his heart's content he thought. Soon enough, the young man entered a more solitary part of the city and Deidara couldn't have been happier, using his supernatural speed, he appeared in front of the young man.

_x x x x x x x _

Neji had been on his way to the cathedral and as usual, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He paid no mind to the intrusion having already grown used to it, but he did feel a little uncomfortable. The feeling of being watched seemed off somehow. He couldn't quite say why, but it seemed different than before. Shrugging it off, Neji continued to make his way to the cathedral. He passed less and less people until eventually he was left alone on the street. He paid no mind, having traveled in similar circumstances over the years.

As he entered a rather lonely part of the city, Neji picked up his pace, but immediately halted as a man dressed in black appeared in front of him. He was tall and had long blond hair that obscured once side of his face.

"Hello little one," he whispered.

Neji stepped back, his heart rate accelerating as the man before him drew closer. "Who are you?" he questioned stepping back so that he was out of reach of the other.

"A traveler," the man answered, clear amusement radiating off his person. "But the question isn't who I am, the real question is what I am?" he whispered in the darkness before disappearing from Neji's view only to reappear behind him.

"Vampire…" Neji whispered, as he stood stock still, his heart plummeting as he realized he had just encountered a creature of the night.

"Hmph?" Deidara said, raising his brow in surprise. "My, now how does a little lamb such as yourself know of creatures like me?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Neji was paralyzed, his limbs refusing to move and when he heard the vampire's voice behind him, he cringed in fright.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Deidara asked as he moved to stand in front of the young man, towering over Neji's slightly shorter frame.

"No answer then. That's fine," he said, a wicked smile appearing on his face. "I'll just take my time ripping an answer from that sweet mouth of yours," Deidara whispered before reaching out to grab him.

"Touch him and die," a cold voice said from behind the vampire and in the fraction of a second that the vampire's eyes left the male in front of him, Neji was gone.

Deidara frowned before fully turning around. There in front of him was a short crimson haired male standing between him and his potential victim.

Teal orbs stared at him with cold fury and Deidara immediately recognized the being in front of him for what he truly was—vampire.

"My, my. Now this _is_ interesting, hmph," he said as he kept his eyes on the vampire before him. So, this was the vampire he had smelled on the men he had killed a few days ago. He couldn't help but smile as he took in the sight.

He looked a lot like Sasori, but with obvious differences. If he didn't already know his mate had no family he would have sworn the vampire in front of him was related to him.

"I was looking for you," Deidara said, all but ignoring the white-robed human behind the mysterious vampire. Over the centuries, he had traveled the world and had come across a large portion of his brethren. He was always curious to meet an unfamiliar face especially now when their numbers were but a fraction of what they once been.

Gaara kept his attention focused on the creature before him, but never forgot about his trembling mate behind him. He had sensed the other vampire when he had first entered the city and had kept his eyes open for the other, but had not deemed it necessary to interfere with him thinking he was merely passing through as some others had done over the years.

"I searched for you, but I could never quite sense you, but now I've finally found you."

"You'll soon wish you hadn't found me at all."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. Oh this was definitely interesting. "You think you can defeat me?" he asked in amusement.

"We'll see about that," he smirked.

_x x x x x x x_

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

I love Deidara, and a pissed off Gaara is always oh so smexy!!

Next chapter:

Gaara's past is brought to the light, but I'll only reveal a few things. There will be more on vampire society and bit more on the whole mate business. Also, why is Hiashi suspicious of Neji? What does the minister know about his "son"?

As always reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Though I'm finally in summer vacation the works never ends. I have loads to do and so little time to do it in. sighs

Anyways, I'm so sorry for not replying to the review from the last chapter. But I put that chapter just before finals week and I was a bit busy after that. So I decide to thank all those who reviewed in this author's note. Thanks for reviewing!! Also, before I forget, I changed Deidara's weird talking habit from "un" to "hmph". I fixed this in the last chapter, so it should be consistent.

The Yaoi Pimpette: No Gaara doesn't need to mark him for Neji to be his mate. I will explain this in a later chapter.

Hanai-kun: You were right! Neji is not his son. Also, I wonder if your username refers to Hanai from Oofuri? Love that manga (Ookiku Furikabutte)

Rokugatsu-Nin: Here's your update. lol

leesoca: You got your fight. And yes, Hiashi is not Neji's father, but his uncle.

Shinneri: Again, here's your update.

PlayfulSylph: As for why Hiashi is suspicious, well I didn't exactly explain that in this chapter but I will in the next, though I don't know how much I will divulge just yet.

TenshiXXX: Doesn't he! I swear if I didn't know any better. I would so have pegged Gaara and Sasori as cousins or at least somehow related!

Black-Sky-Loves-Me" sheepish I didn't mean to make you confused, and this chapter certainly brought to light new things that will only add to the confusion. But I swear I will start explaining soon enough, just bear with me.

whitefeatherchangestime: Here's your update. -

AnimeFreak4261: Although I did reply to your review, here is another reply…uhm, I think I might have given you what you wanted, at least in part, I didn't even notice until I re-read your review right now.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own these characters, no matter how much I want Gaara and Neji as my personal entourage.

_x x x x x x x_

_**The Minister's Son**_

_**Re-cap**_

"_I searched for you, but I could never quite sense you, but now I've finally found you." _

"_You'll soon wish you hadn't found me at all."_

_Deidara raised an eyebrow. Oh this was definitely interesting. "You think you can defeat me?" he asked in amusement. _

"_We'll see about that," he smirked. _

_x x x x x x x _

Gaara kept his eyes fixed on the vampire before him waiting for the first sign of movement, and as it turned out he didn't have to wait long.

Deidara remained still as a statue, waiting for his time to strike. It had been years since he had a decent fight with another of his kind. Fights between vampires were frowned upon by the Elders, but he was proud to say he was one of a few vampires that refused to fully bend to their will.

A jubilant smile spread across his face as he readied himself for the upcoming battle. He would see for himself just how powerful this mysterious vampire was, and without even the sound of the swish of his cloak, he disappeared.

The street remained silent, neither the human nor the dark creature so much as breathed. Gaara closed his eyes, concentrating on his hearing and waited for the vampire's attack. From his right he heard a feather light step.

He moved, and the battle began.

Neji remained rooted to his spot as Gaara disappeared from is line of sight. He heard rather than saw as the two creatures clashed and with inhuman strength one of them was thrown across the street and straight into a lamp post, ripping it from its foundation.

"Gaara!" Neji yelled as his heart jumped to his throat. Without a second thought he ran toward the wreckage.

"I appreciate the gesture, but you're running toward the wrong person," Gaara said as he captured Neji around the waist and stopped him from his head long pursuit.

"Gaara."

His lavender eyes shined with relief as he looked up at the vampire he had come to care about, but Gaara's eyes didn't look back at him. They remained fixed on the wreckage.

"Don't celebrate too soon," Deidara said as he slowly lifted himself up. He climbed over the demolished lamp post and looked at Gaara with a gleam in his eye. "It seems you're not as weak as I first thought, hmph. But I wonder why you're holding that human as if you mean to protect him from me? If you want him to satisfy your own hunger, and other _needs_," he gave him a knowing look, "then by all means have him. He will die either way, be it by my hand or yours."

Neji stiffened in Gaara's arms, but Gaara only held on to him tighter, refusing to let go.

"Leave this city and I will not kill you where you stand," he said, ignoring his question.

"Hmph." Deidara smiled. "You dare order _**me**_. Do you even know who you are speaking to you little whelp."

"I gave you your choice. I suggest you choose wisely," he said in the same monotone voice.

"I barely listen to the Elders, why would I listen to you?"

Gaara smiled. "Because unlike the Elders I will not kill you for your transgressions," Deidara rose an elegant eyebrow at the statement.

"That doesn't sound much like a threat, hmph."

"We both know there are worst fates than death, and I promise you, I will hear you beg for death before I am done with you."

It was Deidara's turn to smile at the vampire's arrogance. "Bold words, now let's see if you can back them up," he said as he moved in to attack once more.

Unlike Neji, Gaara could clearly see his movements. He saw as Deidara moved to attack him head on, but veered to the left at the last moment. Gaara immediately threw Neji behind him, and readied himself for the oncoming assault.

Neji stayed behind him, knowing he could do nothing against such a creature. His mere presence placed Gaara at a disadvantage. He refused to burden him even more, so he followed his lead.

"Stop protecting that human and come and fight me," Deidara yelled moving at top speed as he zig-zaged around the couple. All Neji could see was a glimpse of yellow every now and then. Gaara didn't bother trying to track his every move knowing full well that the other vampire only wanted to confuse him. He kept his instincts on high alert and waited for the onslaught he knew was coming.

Gaara remained on the balls of his feet ready to move in flash if he needed too. He kept Neji close to him, ready to protect him from the other creature at the slightest sign of aggression.

The street remained silent; Neji's erratic heart beat the only sound in the dark street. Then out of nowhere Deidara struck.

The attack came from above. Deidara slashed at Gaara's arm with long talons, his finger nails having transformed between his words and the attack. Gaara blocked the assault with his right arm and heaved the hand away from him, and used his other hand to land a blow of his own. Deidara took the blow, a trail of blood spilling from his mouth, and grabbed Gaara's arm hurling him toward a nearby lamp post. In his rush, Deidara wasn't fast enough to move out of the way as Gaara dug his own talons into the flesh of his arm and with inhuman strength wrenched him off the ground, flinging him across the street at a blinding speed and away from Neji. The creatures were down for less than a second before they were at each other's throats again.

With his limited vision, all Neji saw were moving blurs in the dark of night. Occasionally, he caught a flash of red and his heart would rejoice, but all too often it was a flash of yellow that caught his attention; the blond hair easier to spot than crimson in the darkness of the night.

With all the destruction the two creatures were bringing about it wasn't long before the battle attracted unwanted attention as people from the neighborhood left their homes to investigate.

"Oh my God, what happened to those lamp posts" a young boy said as he hid behind his father.

"Look there," one of the men called out pointing to the two creatures now locked in a battle of strength. The two vampires had stopped using their inhuman speed and were currently trying to overpower one another using physical strength alone.

"Ghouls!"

"Demon Spawn!!"

"The Devil's Minions!!"

A little girl cried in the distance as her horrified mother grabbed her and ran back inside their home, slamming the door behind them and locking it just as quickly.

"Vampires!" cried Kanou (1). "I told you it was the work of these unholy creatures that killed those men! Now you believe me," he yelled at the small group of people who had gathered on the street.

Meanwhile, the two creatures remained in the same position, each trying to overpower the other. However, as the crowd turned from a few to a dozen within the span of a few minutes, they made a silent agreement and launched themselves into the darkness.

The crowd cried out in horror as the two creatures disappeared in the dead of night. Soon the encroaching darkness mixed with their own fear drew them back into their homes. Families huddled together as they spent the night locked inside their homes, each praying for the swift appearance of dawn when they could once again emerge from their homes and spread the news of their discovery that night. Yet, the night was still young and they had hours to wait before the first rays of the sun hit their rooftops.

_x x x x x x x _

Neji ran after the two creatures as they disappeared into the darkness. He should have run home; away from unholy demons of the night.

He knew that was the best thing he could do, he had no way of defending himself against the other vampire and he would only become a burden to Gaara if he stayed. He knew this, yet at the same time, he couldn't let Gaara face such a creature alone. He needed to be there. It was a strong force that drove him to run after Gaara, primitive in nature, and ingrained deep within him. He could not let Gaara face that creature alone.

He ran blindly through the darkness letting his instincts take over as his rational mind took a backseat. His emotions took a hold of him, and for the first time he acknowledged that he indeed felt something _more_ for the vampire he had come to know. What that entailed he did not know, nor did he let his thoughts stray on the matter as he ran head first into the fight between two beings whose power he couldn't even begin to imagine.

White robes fluttered in the wind as his shoes hit the cobblestone street. He ran until he reached the city gates. Up ahead he heard sounds of fighting and skirted to a stop. He watched as a tree was ripped out of the ground, its roots snapped off as it was launched across an empty field toward a singular figure with hair as red as blood.

"Gaara!" he yelled as his legs gave out and he fell to the ground just as the tree hit its target and exploded, hurling hundreds of deadly fragments in every direction. Even he knew nothing could have survived such a devastating attack.

Neji was too shocked to move, his horrified eyes locked on the small crater where only moments ago Gaara had stood.

"No use wasting your tears on him, hmph," Deidara said from behind him as he grabbed his arm and picked him up, turning him so that they were facing eachother. "Now what I want to know was why a vampire of his caliber would want to protect a human like you?"

Neji's eyes widened as he stared at the blue eyes of death. _His death. _

"Tell me," he growled. He did not understand why any vampire would protect a human. It made no sense. Humans were worthless creatures who were only good for dulling their thirst and sexual needs, since only a vampire's true mate could truly satisfy their mate's thirst and lust.

Neji remained silent, his thoughts too erratic to utter a single syllable. "Fine. Have it your way human. If you won't tell me then I'll just torture you until you do, hmph," he said, exposing white fangs ready to take their fill. Before he could pierce the delicate skin, a soft wind blew Neji's hair forward so they mixed with his blond locks.

Deidara immediately stiffened, the wind bringing with it the stench of blood.

In his last attack, one of the fragments of the tree had buried itself into Neji's upper arm, leaving a trail of blood, and effectively exposing his secret to the vampire before him. Deidara had not smelled it on the human before, but now, with his blood running freely he could detect the trace of amount of it. It was faint, but there.

The vampire stared at Neji with horrified and disgusted eyes. "You-You're a—"

A spray of blood coated Neji's face as a layer of sand tore off the arm that had been holding him in place. Deidara cried out as his arm detached itself from his body. He grabbed the stump where only moments ago his arm had been and clenched his mouth shut to keep any other cries from spilling forth. He fell down on the ground and tried to ignore the unbearable pain shooting down his body. He remained on the floor, breathing harshly as he tried to keep the blackness of unconsciousness at bay. It was then as he was concentrating on keeping himself from passing out that he registered the sand and what it meant. Very slowly, he turned astonished eyes on the vampire before him.

In all their history, there had only ever been one vampire born with the accursed ability to control sand.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he murmured still in a state of shock. "You're supposed to be dead."

"That's what the Elders wanted you to think," he said in the same monotone voice.

Deidara stared at him and for the first time since they began their fight, he noticed that the vampire did not have a single scratch on him. His clothes were ragged and torn from their fight, but he himself remained unharmed.

Blue eyes flicked toward Neji and back to Gaara and back to Neji again, his mind trying to come to terms with these two overwhelming revelations.

Gaara saw him look at Neji with shocked eyes that reflected the revulsion he felt toward his mate and realized that he knew. He knew the truth about Neji.

Deidara continued to stare at Neji. "The Elders will not permit such an abomination to live for long," he murmured.

"As long as they don't know of his existence, then he will be safe," Gaara whispered as he slammed his hands on the ground.

Deidara was not surprised when he felt the ground beneath him begin to sink. He looked at the two beings before him and regarded them with pity. "You are both abominations that were never meant to exist in this world," he said sincerely, echoing the thoughts of an entire race, an entire people.

Gaara stared at him with impassive eyes. He knew what his race thought of him, what they would think of Neji, but he didn't care. They had both defied the laws of their people, the laws of nature. If nothing else, they had each other.

"Yet here we are," Gaara whispered, cold eyes reflecting impending death as thick tendrils of sand rose from the ground and wrapped themselves around the vampire, pulling him down into the depths of the earth, trapping him till death freed him from his imprisonment.

Once the task was completed, Gaara turned to his mate. "Come," he told Neji as he held out his hand to him.

Still shocked from everything that happened within the space of a few minutes, Neji placed his trembling hand in Gaara's strong grip. The vampire pulled him into a soft embrace and used his sand to teleport them back to the ancient cathedral and away from the battleground.

Once inside the familiar walls, Gaara disappeared leaving Neji alone, but only for a few moments. He quickly returned with a basin of warm water and a white cloth. He soaked the cloth in the water and began cleaning off the blood on his mate's skin. Neji said nothing as he worked, still too shocked to properly take notice of his surroundings.

In his ministrations, Gaara soon came across the gash the wood fragment had left in his mate's upper arm, and with extreme care, he gently cleaned off the blood before using his sand to remove the fragment. Fresh blood poured from the wound assaulting Gaara's senses.

Instincts that had been ingrained in him since birth took a hold of him. He had been in the presence of his mate's blood for what seemed like an eternity now. He had exhibited an enormous amount of control up to this point, but with the fresh scent of that unique blood Gaara could barely stop himself from devouring every last drop. Hating himself for his weakness, yet loving the taste of Neji's blood, Gaara lapped up the red substance, truly tasting his mate for the first time.

His senses took in every aspect of his mate: his scent, his taste, the feel of his skin, the way his eyes closed when he began his assault, the small groan that spilled from his lips, it was all erotically intoxicating and for the first time, Gaara truly felt that maybe they could become proper mates.

He continued his assault until the steady flow of Neji's blood began to wan and soon stopped all together.

Once he was finished, Gaara raised his head from the wound and stared at Neji with unbidden lust.

"What are you?" Neji breathlessly asked, his eyes staring straight into those teal orbs that saw more in him that he feared to know.

"Your mate," was Gaara's cryptic reply.

_x x x x x x x _

Neji awoke the next day in his bed. His head was spinning as his weakened body rose from the bed, and he knew he had yet to recover from the blood loss.

As he went through his morning routine, his thoughts kept replaying last night's events.

He had said nothing else to the vampire and Gaara had offered no other words. Instead, he had wrapped his wound and taken him home. Silence reigned between them the entire time as they both absorbed the new revelations and their ever changing relationship.

_"What exactly _**is** _our relationship?" _Neji thought to himself as he recalled just how good Gaara's tongue had felt on his skin, and immediately blushed at his sinful thoughts.

He had let Gaara take his blood. He had done nothing to stop him, in fact, he had welcomed it. He remembered the burst of butterflies that had fluttered in his belly, and his own erotic thoughts as Gaara's wet tongue consumed his blood. It had been the most erotic feeling he had ever felt and to his horror he had wanted more. He had almost protested when Gaara had finally pulled away, so lost in his own feelings of pleasure was he. So, what did that say about him? Was he falling into the hands of temptation and walking on an escapable path of sin?

These and many other thoughts entered Neji's head as he tried to get ready for the morning. But with his thoughts distracting him and his wounded arm making his progress slower than usual, it was not a surprise when he ended up arriving late for breakfast, but as it turned out his father had been called in early that morning and Hinata and Hanabi had left with him. So, he ate breakfast alone, and headed back to his room to contemplate his ever changing world.

The day progressed and Neji remained in the same state of half awareness. Even the servants noticed that his mind was occupied by other thoughts, what those thoughts were, they could not fathom.

"Is something wrong Neji," one of the housekeepers asked him as he passed by her was if in a daze for the third time that day.

Neji looked back her with a look of surprise. He blinked. "Nothing is wrong," he assured her.

"Oh, I thought you might have been worried of about that whole vampire business that has the entire city in an uproar," the young servant girl said as she continued to dust the curtains.

Neji reared on her. "What?"

The girl blinked, a little surprised at his out of character question. "Haven't you heard? It's all anyone's talking about this morning. Apparently a group of people saw two vampires fighting in the east district last night. Kanou is going on about how he knew it all along and how no one believed him when he first told everyone and what not. I myself would rather not contemplate that such evil creatures walk the same streets as God's children. Every time I think about I thank the Lord for allowing me to be near one of his messengers. It's times like these that I'm glad I work in the minister's household. Those demonic creatures would not dare come near the house of a minister anymore than they would dare step foot in the House of God…"

As the maid kept rambling on, all Neji could do was stare at her in shocked silence.

"…why do you think your father left early this morning? The cathedral has been in an uproar since dawn. Everyone is seeking repentance and hoping to get on God's good graces. Hypocrites. All of them. Only when something bad happens do they rush to seek his blessing—"

The slam of the front door grabbed the young girl's attention. "Oh, that must be your father now," she said, and sure enough a minute later Hiashi rounded the corner looking none too happy, and when he spotted Neji his eyes narrowed in anger.

Hiashi stopped in his tracks and stared at Neji for a moment. "Neji follow me to the library," he ordered, and without a second glance at his son, he walked right past him.

Surprised at his father's demeanor Neji quickly nodded. "Yes, father," he replied as he followed behind him, confusion dogging his every step.

The entire way Neji tried to make sense of his current situation. He had never been summoned by his father in such a manner. The look he had given him right before he had ordered him to the library, another first, had been one he had only ever seen on him once before. It was the look he had pinned him with when he had spoken to him after his father's funeral. He had revealed the truth to him then, and his eyes had shone with more emotions than he had ever seen cross his usually stoic face. Hiashi had informed him then that he had adopted him, and he would become his son. He had still been a young boy when his parents had died, and had to adjust quickly to his new living situation as well as his new status as the minister's oldest and only son.

They entered the library and Neji closed the door behind him.

Hiashi sat behind a large oak desk.

"Sit," he gestured to an empty chair.

Neji dutifully obeyed. "May I ask what this about father?"

"I think you and I both know what this is about my _nephew_."

Neji stared at him with wide eyes, surprised at his words. Never before had Hiashi referred to him in such a manner. He had been the one to insist on keeping their relationship as that of a father and son, yet he addressed him by their original relationship without a qualm.

This was the first time he had called him nephew, and Neji had a feeling that something bad was in store for him.

"I don't think I understand—"

"A minister's son should not lie Neji, especially to a man of the cloth."

Neji visibly paled. What was he getting at? He couldn't mean, no it couldn't be…could it?

"I'm sorry, father. But I still don't understand what you are alluding too, is there something—"

"Do not lie to me!" Hiashi yelled. "They saw you last night," he gritted out as he got straight to the point. "More than one person saw you there, where those creatures were supposed to be fighting," he accused. "What do you have to say about that Neji?" Hiashi glared at him and waited for a response.

"I-I-I was going to the cathedral to pray—"

"Really now. Is that why you ran after those depraved creatures once they left to finish whatever ungodly acts creature like them do in the dark of the night?"

He knew. He knew about last night, and Neji had no answer to give him that could possibly explain his actions. Hiashi continued to stare at him with accusatory eyes, eyes that knew his dirty little secret. He felt his body begin to tremble uncontrollably, and he clenched his hands tightly in an effort to stop his trembling form. His knuckles turned white, and still the trembles did not cease. He gulped down the lump he felt in his throat and bent his head in shame, unable to meet his father's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," he whispered, his eyes staring at his trembling white knuckles.

"After everything I've told you about those demons, after all the warnings I've given you. I find out this!" he slammed his hand on the desk. "And from a third party no less. How could you involve yourself with those creatures of Hell? Have you learned nothing from your father's death?!"

"Neji look at me!" Hiashi yelled, irritated that his nephew kept his eyes averted from him.

He waited until familiar eyes, slowly met his own. It was as if Hizashi stared back at him. "I want you to tell me everything. Start from the beginning, and don't leave anything out."

Neji felt his stomach drop as he registered his Uncle's words. What should he do?

_x x x x x x x _

1) Kanou was the person who first found Deidara's victims. He was the one that kept telling people it had been the work of a vampire.

_What do you think? -_

Ha! It's revealed that Neji is not Hiashi's real son. So what happened to Hizashi? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out won't you… (insert evil laugh)

Next chapter:

Does Neji talk? Sorry but I haven't decided yet…

The Elders identities are revealed in the next chapter as well as someone unexpected who will bring Gaara and Neji's peace and solitude to a bitter end. The Hunt is on.

Gaara finally confronts Neji about who he is and exerts his right as Neji's mate. What will Neji do? Will he deny Gaara his claim over him or will the minister's son finally step away from the path of sin?

More on Gaara's past and the reason why Gaara "killed" Deidara. **Who **exactly is Gaara? **What **exactly **_is _**Neji? I'll reveal more tid-bits concerning these two questions in the next chapter. Although I know how this is all going to end, I still haven't decide when exactly I want to reveal vital info.

Also, "Hurray!" for me. I wrote this entire chapter in one freakin' sitting. (pats back)

As always reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ Though I'm finally in summer vacation the works never ends. I have loads to do and so little time to do it in. sighs

...I got the hated Blue Screen of Death on my laptop, hence my late update -cries- anyways, I'm borrowing another laptop for the moment. This chapter took me a few days to write with the snippets of time I've had on the computer; its rather annoying, but I liked how it turned out in the end. Enjoy.

Also, on a random note, I really love SasoXDei, maybe I'll write a one-shot about them, I already have the perfect plot -grins-.

* * *

**shinigami66:** Well, you got your wish. Neji didn't talk and he did run to Gaara.

**Shinneri: **Thanks!

**leesoca:** I need to find that song now! Thanks I did enjoy writing the action sequence, but it would never had occurred to me to call it 'fisticuss' lol. Need to look up Borat as well.

**UcHiHaHyUuGa:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy reading this, and here's your update.

**Hanai-kun:** -shifty eyes- not telling. lol My mistake, but Offuri is a great manga, you should read it sometime, much BL potential if you know what I mean.

**California smells funny:** Wow, your review made my day. Oh, and I fixed the Elder thing, thanks for the comment. I totally overlooked it.

**maria:** Here's your update.

**PlayfulSylph:** You got your wish. As for Sasori's reaction, that will come in a later chapter.

**Rokugatsu-Nin:** Thanks! And here's your update.

**AnimeFreak4261:** Poor Gaara, after everything I put him through in my other fic's its about time, Neji hurt a little too!

**Black Shadow of the Dark:** lol. Read and find out...-smiles evilly-

**TenshiXXX:** lol. I suppose I am a bit of a tease. You will find out what Neji is either in the next chapter or the next one after that!

**Black-Sky-Loves-Me:** Thanks. It's always great to hear that my writing flows so well.

**C.H.S.L.DD.M.L:** Thanks and here's your update!

**Winterblazewolf:** lol. I hope I don't disappoint. I'll be revealing more of Gaara's past in this chapter, as for Neji, you'll have to wait and see!

**Loveless-Beloved-Endless:** lol. You got your wish! Also, you'll find out about Gaara's past in this chapter and about Neji later on. Thanks, your reviews are the ones that got me to write this chapter!

* * *

**_Disclaimer_:** I don't own these characters, no matter how much I want Gaara and Neji as my personal entourage.

* * *

_**The Minister's Son**_

_**Re-cap**_

_"I'm sorry, father. But I still don't understand what you are alluding too, is there something—"_

_"Do not lie to me!" Hiashi yelled. "They saw you last night," he gritted out as he got straight to the point. "More than one person saw you there, where those creatures were supposed to be fighting," he accused. "What do you have to say about that Neji?" Hiashi glared at him and waited for a response._

_"I-I-I was going to the cathedral to pray—"_

_"Really now. Is that why you ran after those depraved creatures once they left to finish whatever ungodly acts creature like them do in the dark of the night?"_

_He knew. He knew about last night, and Neji had no answer to give him that could possibly explain his actions. Hiashi continued to stare at him with accusatory eyes, eyes that knew his dirty little secret. He felt his body begin to tremble uncontrollably, and he clenched his hands tightly in an effort to stop his trembling form. His knuckles turned white, and still the trembles did not cease. He gulped down the lump he felt in his throat and bent his head in shame, unable to meet his father's eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Uncle," he whispered, his eyes staring at his trembling white knuckles._

_"After everything I've told you about those demons, after all the warnings I've given you. I find out this!" he slammed his hand on the desk. "And from a third party no less. How could you involve yourself with those creatures of Hell? Have you learned nothing from your father's death?!"_

_"Neji look at me!" Hiashi yelled, irritated that his nephew kept his eyes averted from him._

_He waited until familiar eyes, slowly met his own. It was as if Hizashi stared back at him. "I want you to tell me everything. Start from the beginning, and don't leave anything out."_

_Neji felt his stomach drop as he registered his Uncle's words. What should he do?_

_x x x x x x x _

"Well," Hiashi said impatiently, his fingers tapping the wood rhythmically.

"Uncle, I-I," Neji looked at his Uncle with lost eyes. His mind told him to do as he said, but his heart screamed the opposite; he was torn.

Neji looked at his Uncle with pleading eyes. "I can't," he whispered, his shoulders tensing, waiting for the explosion of anger he was sure to come.

Hiashi looked at his nephew, analyzing him, and decided to use a different approach. "Neji," he said in a softer tone, "I know you are going through a lot right now. I do not know what lies those creatures may have told you, but I need you to tell me what happened in order to help you repent."

Neji stared at him and he continued. "You know better than anyone what vile creatures vampires are, your own father was killed in cold blood by them. They are all monsters who seek to corrupt God's children. I made a promise on your father's grave that I would keep you safe. I lost my dear brother to those creatures, I do not intend to lose you as well," he almost pleaded, the image of a torn and mangled body thrown on the steps of the cathedral, his beloved twin dead; killed by the vampires that corrupted him.

"You don't understand Uncle," Neji said, standing up so he could peer into pearl white eyes. "They are not all evil as you've said," his tone resolute. "I've met one and he is no more evil than any person that walks the city streets," he defended Gaara.

"You've **_met_** one!" Hiashi repeated slowly. "You cannot _**meet **_a vampire Neji, you _**encounter **_them!" he raised his voice.

"Gaara is not like that!" Neji shouted back.

Pearl-like eyes widen in shock on hearing that name. "Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara?!" Hiashi asked, his demeanor changing instantly into one of panic. "How do you know that name!" he demanded, standing up from his chair; the desk the only thing separating the two men.

Neji stepped back in mild shock. "How do you know Gaara?" he asked confused.

"I am the minister of this city's cathedral," he answered. "But that still does not answer my question. Is the vampire you met Sabaku no Gaara?" he demanded.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Neji asked again. "And how do you know of him?!" he exclaimed.

"Neji I want you stay here," Hiashi ordered, ignoring his question, his features hardening. "I need to take care of my duty as the minister at St. Grace Cathedral. We will talk about your transgressions when I return," with that Hiashi swiftly walked out of the Library, determination in every step.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Neji yelled, but Hiashi was already out of earshot. The nineteen year old stared at the door in dumbfiunded silence trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. Then it hit him.

**Flashback**

_"For years I've watched you enter this church, for years you've disturbed my sanctuary—"_

_"This is not __your sanctuary," Neji immediately responded, a little heat entering his voice. "It belongs to everyone."_

_Gaara watched in amusement as those usually cold eyes flashed with righteous passion, but as soon as the heat entered them it left just as quickly._

_"Ah, but you're wrong. This is __**my** sanctuary," Gaara continued watching as the Hyuuga battled with himself to remain calm. "If you don't believe me, then why don't you ask your father. He should know its history; after all he is the minister of this cathedral."_

_Neji said nothing, but made a mental note to ask his father about the cathedral's history. He was sure Gaara was lying, but it never hurt to make sure._

**End Flashback**

It was then that he realized that he knew nothing of the cathedral's long history aside from the year of its construction. He had never asked his father about St. Grace Cathedral; he never had a reason too. Yet, Gaara had known of his father and his role in the church, and now he had just found out that Hiashi was not ignorant of fthe vampire's existence either. He did not know how the two knew of the one another, but he didn't think any good could come of such knowledge.

Confused, but more scared of what might happen if the two encountered each other, Neji disobeyed his uncle and ran out of the house heading straight for the cathedral; he only hoped he got there before his father.

_x x x x x x x_

_"Gaara, please be there!"_ Neji thought as he ran through the city streets. _"How do I find him!"_ his mind screamed as he rounded the corner and almost ran into a produce vendor who was busy setting up shop.

"I'm so sorry," he immediately apologized, bowing low before taking off again. He was in the market square of the city and had to weave his way through the crowds of people. Dozens of eyes watched his headlong flight through the square, each curious as to what could have had the minister's son in such a rush that he was practically running into people, barely missing them by inches, and avoiding disaster.

"Was that the minister's son?" someone whispered.

"His name is Neji," another answered.

"He should know better than to be running like some lunatic through the streets," an old lady said, turning her nose up at his behavior, miffed that he had almost run into her.

"Why was he running?" another asked.

"I don't know, but did you know he was present last night when those two creatures fought?"

"Really!? What was he doing in that part of town so late at night?" a young lady said.

"I don't know, but it's very suspicious if you ask me," the city's gossip said aloud catching more than one shopper's attention.

And so the gossip continued, the city's occupants wondering what had gotten into the minister's son. Neji was long gone from the square and so was unaware of the gossip of his out of character behavior that would soon spread throughout the city.

_"I'm almost there...just a little bit farther now,"_ he thought, and a few minutes later, he saw the cathedral in the distance. He felt his heart rejoice at the sight, but moments later it plummeted to the ground on seeing his father's carriage.

_"Gaara!"_ his mind yelled, panicked of what may come. _"Please by okay. Please!"_

_"What's wrong, love?"_ Gaara's soft voice penetrated his mind. _"I can feel your panic. Are you in danger?"_

Neji nearly jumped up in fright on hearing Gaara's voice in his head. "Where are you?!" he demanded, looking around the busy street. He got many stares from those passing by but no one dared to say anything to him.

_"I'm always with you,"_ was Gaara's answer.

"Don't play games with me, vampire!" Neji growled, stomping away when the number of people staring at him only increased as he started talking to himself.

_"I'm not playing games, but if you really want to me to I'm always up to play with you..."_ Gaara whispered in a dark seductive voice that sent shivers down Neji's back.

"You sick perverted creature!" Neji hissed.

Gaara's hearty laughter seeped through his mind. He was about to give the vampire a piece of his mind when decandent images flashed through his mind. Images of Gaara stripping him of his white robes, of his nude body arching into the vampire's soft touch, of a searing tongue licking down his protruding hipbone as it went lower.

Neji staggered as the images continued to get more erotic. They scared him to his core, not because of the indecency of it all, but because they left him wanting, a dark hunger growling deep in his mind.

_"If your going to accuse me of such a thing, then I thought I should probably earn the title,"_ Gaara whispered in his mind, amusement at the edge of his words.

"How are you talking to me in this manner!" Neji said, changing the subject as he tried to get the images out of his mind.

_"I am your mate, and as such, I have the ability to merge with your mind at will. You can do it as well..."_ he said, giving Neji a minute to let his words sink in. _"Is something wrong?"_ Gaara asked. Neji could feel his concern in his mind, and immediately recounted what had happened with his father. Throughout his story, he felt Gaara withdraw within himself, before he had been open to him, but as he continued with his recollection he felt granite barriers sliding in place, separating them. Once he was done, he waited for a few minutes, worry weighing down his heart as the seconds ticked by and Gaara had yet to say a word.

_"Neji,"_ Gaara finally said in a tone he had never heard him use before. It was distant and a bit cold; it frightened him. _"I know you do not love me yet. I can accept that. I wanted to give you time to get used to me, to the idea of **us**, but that's something I can no longer allow. I'm sorry Neji, but your time is up. It's time to claim you as my mate."_

Though he was frightened, he was also seething with righteous anger at being spoken to in such a way. "What do you mean 'claim you as my mate'! I am not some animal you can claim as your own, you cad. I will not be treated in such a manner!"

_"Neji,"_ Gaara whispered, steel behind his words. _"You will wait for me near the old oak tree beside the city gates,"_ he ordered. _"I will come for you at dusk."_

Neji bristled at the command. "How dare you order me! You have no right to tell me what to do, and I am not meeting you anywhere!"

_"I have every right. You are my mate, and you will do as I tell you, or your father will pay,"_ Gaara threatened.

Neji immediately backed down. "You wouldn't."

_"He stands between us,"_ was Gaara's cold reply.

"You monster!" Neji screamed. _"I HATE YOU!"_

_"I know," _was all he said before withdrawing from Neji's mind, leaving the younger man in tears.

_x x x x x x x_

An ominous silence encompassed the closed room, not a single sound had a hope of penetrating the layers of granite that surrounded the Council Room.

"So, he is alive," the Raikage (1) said, breaking the silence.

"And how will the Council take care of this unprecendented occurrence," the Mizukage (2) said. "We cannot leave him to roam free, who knows what destruction he may cause this time."

The five Elders who occupied the room stayed silent; each remembering the chaos and destruction caused by the demon 300 years ago. It had taken the Council as a whole to combat the demon, but even with their united front the Hokage had fallen. Their remaining strength was only enough to seal the demon away; its prison underneath a lone cathedral in a small village. With the creature imprisoned the Council had placed a keeper to watch over the demon for all time. The minister, the keeper, was to watch over the seals making sure the demon remained imprisoned, and before his death, that first minister had passed on his sacred duty to the next that took his title and he to the next in an unending chain until the present minister of St. Grace Cathedral kept watch over the creature's prison.

"We should never had entrusted such an important task to a mere human," the Kazekage (3) said, disgust coating his words. "Who knows how long that monster has been free."

"Need I remind you that that monster is your son," the Hokage (4) said in a clipped voice.

"He is no son of mine," the Kazekage answered back, fury enveloping his aura.

"How is my subordinate?" the Tsuchikage (5) asked, changing the subject before an argument could break out. The Council knew of the Kazekage's volatile temper when the subject of his defective son was brought up, and he had no intention of mediating an argument between the Kazekage and the woman who took over the title of Hokage. "If it wasn't for his valuable information we would never have known of the demon's escape."

"He is doing fine," the Tsunade replied ignoring the Kazekage."His mate has been at his side since I healed him."

"I am glad, though Deidara has never been one to take the Council's words to heart, he is still a loyal member of the Iwagakure Coven, which he proved by bringing this important information to our attention at the risk of his life."

The Council nodded and continued their discussion of their course of action.

_x x x x x x x _

"How are you?" Sasori asked his mate.

Deidara smiled dreamily at him, his thirst and body sated by his mate. "Mmm, I'm doing much better now, hmph," he said, snuggling into his naked shoulder for warmth.

Sasori merely looked at him in curiosity. Deidara was pure vitality wrapped in a sleek body. He was a miracle to the older vampire. He had been alive for over 900 years, old enough to be a candidate for the position of Kazekage not that he wanted such a title or responsibility, but in those centuries he had never once believed he would find his mate. As the centuries dragged on he began to lose the ability to feel. Eventually he became an emotionless puppet, no longer living but merely existing in a grey and dead world. He had existed in such a state for hundreds of years, knew no other way of life, so a few years ago when he suddenly ran into a vibrant blond vampire whose conception of art left much to be desired, he was stunned speechless when he realized that the man was his true mate. Feelings and colors he had thought long lost to him had returned to him full force, blinding and hurting him with their intensity. For the first time in his life, he had been truly frightened. The mere possibility of having a mate scared him to his core, so he left, traveling the continent as he tried to forget the foreign emotions Deidara produced in him. As the weeks turned into months and the months into years, Sasori finally had enough. The few weeks he had spent with his mate were etched into his very soul until he was going mad with want to see and touch him. He was not strong enough to deny his baser instincts that demanded he find his mate and claim him as his own, so on one lonely night he finally unlocked the mental pathway that lead to his mate and allowed himself to call Deidara the way only true mates communicated--a telepathic link. Deidara had been stunned, yet overjoyed when he had made first contact and after a few exchange of words the two had decided to meet each other.

"I should not have taken blood from you so soon after you were injured," Sasori said.

"Hmm," Deidara said as he looked up at him, blue eyes shining with mirth. "Don't forget that I took plenty of your blood, Sasori-Danna."

The older vampire frowned but said nothing, instead he ran his hand through blond locks allowing the fear that had gripped him since he first sensed the blond's panic melt away. Deidara was with him now, safe and sound, and he would make sure to protect him from now on so that he never had to feel the terror of losing his mate again.

He had been on his way to their meeting place when he had felt Deidara reach out to him, his mind panicked. He had instantly tried to console him as he tried to figure out what was wrong. His heart almost stopped as terror gripped him when he found out that his mate was buried underground with only a few days to live as the sand that trapped him slowly crushed him. He had instantly set out to save him using all his speed to reach the place in time. The pace he set was gruesome, impossible for even the stronger of their species. As he ran through the moonlit night, his mind was occupied with calming his mate. The nights of travel where hard for both of them, but on the sixth night of travel, he had finally reached the burial spot and immediately retrieved his mate. By the time he reached him Deidara was near death so he had no choice to but to ask the Elders for help, loathed as he was to do so. However, his mate's survival was his top priority. If Deidara died then he would join him in death, he refused to exist in a world without his mate. He would follow him where ever he went.

Tsunade had immediately attended Deidara, barely saving him with his help. He was his mate, so he used all his power to call his dying mate, keeping his soul anchored to him with promises of love and devotion while the Hokage slowly healed his physical body. In return for their help, Sasori had recounted Deidara's story with a few minor alterations to the Elders.

"Sasori-Danna, when are we going to leave this place?" Deidara asked, referring to the Elder's underground fortress.

"We can leave whenever we want," he answered.

A few minutes of silence enveloped the chamber before being broken once again. "And what are they going to do with Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Kill him if they can, but they will most likely return him to his prison," a patient voice answered his question.

After Deidara recovered from his injuries, he had informed him of everything that had happened since his rescue. Of course Deidara knew of Gaara's past so he was not surprised when Sasori told him he had informed the Council of his existence.

"And what will they do with the other creature, hmph?" he asked, looking at Sasori for answers.

"Kill him," was his mate's reply. "Something like him was never meant to exist, the Elders know this, so above all, they will kill him."

Deidara lowered his eyes, feeling pity for the two creatures.

Sasori immediately sensed the sadness that enveloped his mate, and using his index finger lifted his chin so he could peer into blue eyes. "Why are you so sad?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Deidara stared back at him with dim eyes. "It's just that... I think they were mates. Why else would Gaara defend the other at the risk of of his life? I can't imagine someone taking you away from me," he said, looping his arms around Sasori's neck, drawing him closer, and listening to the steady heart beat of his mate. "To separate a mated couple is the worst pain I can imagine for any vampire."

"At least they had the privilege of finding each other, most never even have that," Sasori murmured as he traced his mate's jawline. What else could he say?

"Sasori-Danna--"

"Shh," the older vampire cut him off. "You need to rest."

"But I'm not tired, hmph."

"Well, let me assist you in getting there," he pulled the younger vampire to him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss, his hand running down a nude body coaxing his mate to attention.

"Mmm...maybe you should," Deidara groaned.

_x x x x x x x_

A soft knock interrupted their discussion and five people looked up surprised. The only reason someone would dare interrupt their meeting was if something of great importance had happened. The five Elders stared at the door in apprehension, each wondering what news was important enough to interrupt them; this could not be good. Slowly the door opened and a meek servant entered, handing the Mizukage a letter before quickly taking his leave. The Mizukage took the letter and immediately opened it. He scanned the letter for a second, his eyes widening. Before anyone could ask him what was wrong, he read the letter out loud and the atmosphere in the Council room grew cold.

The letter was from the current minister of Grace Cathedral.

The letter told them of Gaara's escape and the broken seals, which thanks to Deidara they already knew. However, they were surprised when the letter continued revealing new information.

It seemed the demon had kidnapped the minister's son.

As they feared, it was not good news.

After re-reading the letter, and debating on their course of action, the Elders finally came to a decision.

"We will send out the Weapons (6). Their primary objective will be to kill Hyuuga Neji, and inform the Elders of Sabaku no Gaara's location. We will deal with him then, and this time. His fate will be worse than death," the Raikage said.

The rest of the Elders nodded in approval.

_x x x x x x x_

1) Kumogakure - Raikage (雷影; Literally meaning "Lightning Shadow")

2) Kirigakure - Mizukage (水影; Literally meaning "Water Shadow")

3) Sunagakure - Kazekage (風影; Literally meaning "Wind Shadow")

4) Konohagakure - Hokage (火影; Literally meaning "Fire Shadow")

5) Iwagakure - Tsuchikage (土影; Literally meaning "Earth Shadow")

6) 'Weapons' is the name of highest order of vampire assassins. They are named as such because they are literally living weapons. Many vampires fear the mere mention of them. Weapons answer only to the Elders, and are used as a visible sign of intimidation. They are all well-trained in every weapon and dress in black.

...poor Hiashi. His son was just kidnapped...

Next chapter:

Its been two weeks since Gaara has taken Neji, and Neji is none to happy with him...er, well he literally hates him for taking his freedom and threatening to kill his father. Gaara is not sorry for what he did because it was the only thing he could do to ensure that Neji stayed by his side. He and Neji travel by night and are heading to a safe place. The two are unaware of the creatures that stalk their every step. The Weapons set out to complete their duty, and soon encounter the duo...What will happen, well I guess you'll have to read to find out...-insert evil laugh-

As always reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ This chapter took me forever to write because my keyboard is acting funny. I can't type properly which makes writing a chapter very challenging.

I've decided to make a sequel. The sequel will focus on Sasuke and Naruto…I'll give a better summary in the next chapter.

Also, I've decided to write a new NejiXGaara fic called "Come away, Oh human child". It's more like my "When I Look at You" fic except a bit more emotional. The fic will be exactly five chapters long. Again, I'll give a better description of it in the next chapter.

* * *

**Black Shadow of the Dark: **lol. I do like the idea of the Weapons, and the fact that they are so mysterious does add to their intrigue. Glad you like the fic so far. -

**PlayfulSylph: **Yeah, I love SasXDei! They such a great couple, oh and as for whose in the Weapons, read and find out.

**Leesoca: **Yes, another Deidara fan! He is so awesome, I was so mad when he was killed!! I have to make time to write that one-shot. I will it's just a matter of when. Oh, and Neji's mystery is finally put to light in this chapter. About the lycanthropes, werewolves don't exist in this world, otherwise, it would make things way too complicated, but I did include wolves, which I was originally going to do anyways. Wolves are my fave animal! I couldn't leave them out. As for Anna Molly, I haven't listened to any of her stuff, but now that I'm trying to put my music back together (since losing after that whole Blue Screen of Death incident), I'll make sure to include her and check some of her music out.

**Loveless-Beloved-Endless:** I did like the way, Neji handled that talk with Hiashi! It was actually very easy to write. As for the cuteness that is SasXDei, I totally agree. They are sweet and oh so cute together. Well, Gaara doesn't keep Neji from leaving alone, he does enlist help, from who? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.

**Schrippe**: Well, Neji's secret is revealed so read and find out! Lol. Neji does tend to run his mouth off when it comes to Gaara. Ah, that's one of the best compliments I've ever gotten. I'm so glad you like this fic, and better yet, easily understand it.

**Hanai-kun: **Here's your update! Lol. Poor Neji. Several people from his hometown have seen him act very strangely in the last few days.

**TenshiXXX: **Uh, about the cliff-hanger endings…I really don't mean to do them…somewhat. runs away before she reaches the ending

**Black-Sky-Loves-Me:** Thanks, and I hope your trip goes well. -

**California smells funny:** I'm glad you liked the whole SasXDei, I love those two! I personally thought the telepathy was a good step, it makes sense (to me at least). Thanks for the review!

**AnimeFreak4261:** wow; that's pretty specific stuff. Though, I'm sorry to say that I didn't exactly follow your format. You'll have to read and find out exactly what happens.

**Nancy: **Wow, thanks. I'm glad my writing is so well liked. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. -

**The Forest Whispers: **LOL. Talk about getting called out. Here's your update, though I can't say I didn't end it in a cliff-hanger…runs away

**Winterblazewolf:** Yeah, but Deidara didn't intentionally help them. You have to give a little to get a little. Besides, it was actually Sasori who told them. He loves his mate that much - Poor Gaara, I made him out into a jerk in this chapter, hope I rectify that view of him in this chapter. As for what Neji is, well it's in the chapter, read and find out.

**C.H.S.L.DD.M.L:** Here's your update. Thanks for the compliment. I do strive to improve my writing! As for Neji's knowledge concerning himself and vampires, well I'm actually going to go over that in the next chapter. Hope you read it. -

**SouthParkfan2: **Yup, poor Neji. Gaara just up and kidnapped him. Lol. Of course Hiashi was upset, but at least he doesn't have super powerful vampires on his trail. -

**Rokugatsu-Nin:** Well, those two will have to go through a few more trials before they can start seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Here's your update.

**The Yaoi Pimpette:** Well, since Hiashi knows of his escape, he knows the Elders will soon find out also, and he will not be separated from his mate, not now that he's finally found him. I suppose your right. There are several people keeping different things from him, but he will eventually find out what those secrets are.

**O.J.D:** lol. I'm glad you think so!

**Yue:** Hell ya! Gaara is freakin' HOT!! Well, I haven't quite revealed the entire situation that lead to Gaara's incarceration. As far as other characters show ing up, well I do have 7 new characters making an appearance just in this chapter, but the Rookie nine are not included in this chapter.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I don't own these characters, no matter how much I want Gaara and Neji as my personal entourage.

* * *

_**The Minister's Son**_

_**Re-cap**_

_The letter was from the current minister of Grace Cathedral._

_The letter told them of Gaara's escape and the broken seals, which thanks to Deidara they already knew. However, they were surprised when the letter continued revealing new information._

_It seemed the demon had kidnapped the minister's son._

_As they feared, it was not good news._

_After re-reading the letter, and debating on their course of action, the Elders finally came to a decision._

_"We will send out the Weapons. Their primary objective will be to kill Hyuuga Neji, and inform the Elders of Sabaku no Gaara's location. We will deal with him then, and this time. His fate will be worse than death," the Raikage said._

_The rest of the Elders nodded in approval_.

_**End Re-Cap**_

_x x x x x x x_

Deep within the earth, in a solitary chamber the Hokage spoke to a row of black shadows. Aside from her lilting voice, the chamber remained deadly silent, and as still as death.

Tsunade neither explained how or when the Sand Prince had retrieved his freedom, nor the reason why the half-breed was traveling with him; she didn't have too. The Weapons were, as their name-sake suggested, living weapons, and thus, they had no need for explanations. They were nothing more than tools the Elders used to annihilate those that opposed them and as such they killed without thought, and without remorse; they had no voice—mind—of their own. They had nothing else to live for; each had long ago given up on ever finding their mate, so what else could they live for if not their people? Their power gave them a purpose; a reason to tread on through dark waters when all hope had long ago left them.

"Dismissed" the Hokage said, and before the last syllable left her mouth, the Weapons disappeared leaving no sign of their earlier presence.

Tsunade turned back to the Elders, but said nothing, hiding the feeling of foreboding with expert ease. Something about this whole situation did not sit right with her. The whole issue with the Sand Prince had always peaked her suspicions, especially the Kazekage's adamant hatred for his own son. With a shake of her head, she dismissed her unease and placed her trust on the Weapons. Now that the Weapons had been given their mission, all they had to do was wait. They hadn't failed them before and this time would be no exception, at least that's what she told herself as she left the chamber along with the rest of the Elders.

_x x x x x x x_

The full moon shone bright that night; its ethereal glow bathing every nook and crevice with its serene light, revealing every creature that lived in the dark shadows. Yet, as bright as the moonbeams shone that night, six shadows remained hidden in darkness.

Moving with a speed unknown to man, the shadows silently raced through the forest below. Black cloaks billowed behind them, their bodies hidden from the light. Their feet barely touched the ground leaving no indentation on the soft earth, and the leaves of the dense forest went undisturbed.

Their passing went unnoticed.

The shadows continued their head-long flight through the forest until they reached a small town. Six figures came to a stop outside the town gates, but made no move to enter. Their black cloaks fluttered behind them as the wind played with the exotic material, but aside from that small movement, the shadows remained as still as stone. The Weapon's reached out with their powers searching for the distinct presence of one of their kind. The seconds passed by and the shadows remained in place until they suddenly took off again bypassing the town without a second glance.

The Weapons ran past town after town, the presence of one of their kind absent from each, and so they moved on. Their search continued into the night until all too soon dawn approached and with it their powerful bodies began to grow lethargic. No ordinary vampire could stand sunlight for more than a few minutes, let alone hours, but the Weapons were never considered ordinary, and so they searched on past dawn. One minute became to two and two turned to three until at long last half an hour had passed and still they found none of their kind nearby. By this time, even the Weapons, as powerful as they were, began to feel the toll of the bright morning sun, their speed decreased dramatically, and they kept their eyes tightly closed and hidden underneath a black cloth. The small protection did little to keep the harsh sunlight at bay, but the Weapons pressed on as millions of tiny needles stabbed at their sensitive eyes. But when their skin began to smolder under the beating sun, they knew they could no longer continue further on, and as the first hour past dawn approached they finally sought out a resting place until dusk released them again.

_x x x x x x x_

Deep within the wilderness of a large mountain, a lone figure paced a small clearing, while a pack of wolves watched from the forest beyond.

Neji looked at the pack of wolves that were holding him hostage and glared at them. "Traitors!" he snapped at them as the sun began to set.

He watched the sun with trepidation knowing full well that Gaara would soon return. He sat down on a large boulder and stared at the sunset letting the fatigue of the last two weeks wash over him. He had asked Gaara, on several occasions, what connection he had to is father, but each time the vampire answered him with cryptic words that did little to enlighten him. He was fed up with it; all of it. Gaara wouldn't even tell him where they were so desperately running too! He had asked, but again, all he had gotten from the vampire were words that weren't meant to be answers.

He wanted to hate Gaara for what he had done, but he found that he could not. Every time he wanted to yell at him and tell him how much he hated him for placing him such a situation the words would not leave his mouth. The words of hatred tasted bitter in his mouth. They were stuck in his throat—choking him—he could not utter them; not again.

_**Flashback**_

"Neji,"_ Gaara whispered, steel behind his words. _"You will wait for me near the old oak tree beside the city gates," _he ordered. _"I will come for you at dusk."

_Neji bristled at the command. "How dare you order me! You have no right to tell me what to do, and I am not meeting you anywhere!"_

"I have every right. You are my mate, and you will do as I tell you, or your father will pay,"_ Gaara threatened._

_Neji immediately backed down. "You wouldn't."_

"He stands between us,"_ was Gaara's cold reply._

_"You monster!" Neji screamed. _"I HATE YOU!"

"I know,"_was all he said before withdrawing from Neji's mind, leaving the younger man in tears._

_**End Flashback**_

As the last rays of the sun were consumed by the night, Neji felt a familiar presence behind him. "You're awake," he said as he turned to face the vampire.

Gaara stood there, his pale skin glistening as he extended his arm out to him in silent invitation.

Neji stared at the pale hand for a moment, before looking up into twin pools of teal; clear hesitation in his lavender eyes. Gaara saw his unease and without a word lowered his hand, feeling a sharp stab at his heart, which he hid behind his mask of indifference.

He turned around to relieve his mate from his presence when one the wolves—the alpha male—stopped him. The wolf approached him with resolute steps and warmly licked his fingers with affection almost as if sensing his pain. Gaara's eyes softened and the wolf moved closer to caress the same hand with his muzzle. The vampire bent down and used both hands to stroke the soft fur in return.

_"Thank you for looking after my mate while I was gone," _he spoke into his mind, not with words but with feelings, emotions that the noble creature could understand; and before the vampire could stand up, the rest of the pack began to seek out his attention. Gaara smiled a soft smile at the small crowd and made sure to indulge each and everyone of them.

Neji watched the entire scene from the side with fascination. It was the same every place they stopped at. Gaara would ask the animals for protection, not for himself, but for him—his mate—and those nearby would always answer his call. After he awoke, the animals that had kept him safe during his absence would seek Gaara out. Neji didn't understand what drew them to the vampire but it was always a fascinating scene to watch.

Once he had thanked each creature for their help, Gaara stood up and locked eyes with his mate for a second before turning away.

Neji saw the momentary hurt behind those teal eyes and felt his heart stop. "Gaara," he called out, and the vampire immediately turned around and looked at him in question.

Neji stood in place, unsure what to do. He had seen the hurt in Gaara's eyes and had called out to him instinctually wanting to ease the pain. "Where are you going?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

Gaara stared at him for a minute as if contemplating something before answering. "I need to feed," he answered. "The city is nearby."

"Oh," was all Neji said. Gaara had explained to him that vampires needed to feed at least once a week. They could go longer if need arose, but as the time between their feedings became longer their power decreased in turn. The thought of drinking blood had been repugnant to him, so Gaara never brought it up again until now.

Neji didn't know what to do, the thought of witnessing Gaara taking blood from another, even if it was for sustenance, greatly disturbed him for more than one reason.

"I will return as soon as possible, the wolves will protect you while I'm gone," Gaara said cutting into his thoughts.

Neji quickly looked up and saw him turning away from him. "Can I come?" he blurted out almost desperately, before realizing he was acting meek, and quickly rectified the situation. He stood up and walked toward the other with determined steps. "You've kept me up here like a prisoner," he gestured to the mountains with a wide sweep of his hand, "You will take me."

Gaara cocked his head to the side and a small grin appearing on his face. "If my mate demands it, how can I refuse?" he teased, all trace of his earlier sorrow gone much to Neji's relief, not that he would ever admit it.

"I told you not to call me that!" Neji snapped.

"You are my mate, how else should I address you?"

"I have a name! Use it," he retorted. "Now let's get going before it gets too late."

Gaara simply nodded feeling a lightness in his heart, which only increased when he swept Neji into is arms feeling a burst of pleasure when a loud yelp escape his lips, and before his mate could lecture him yet again, Gaara took off using his supernatural speed to reach the city gates within minutes.

After reaching the city, Gaara put Neji down, but kept a hold on him while he got his bearing's straight. Once everything stopped spinning, Neji turned around to yell at the vampire for his audacity, but thought better of it when a patrolling guard passed by. Telling himself that he would chew the vampire out at a later time, Neji walked past Gaara and entered the city.

Ten minutes later, the two entered a large district with many shops and eateries. Knowing that his mate must be hungry, Gaara found a nice restaurant and had Neji order before leaving to find his own meal.

Half an hour later Gaara returned just as Neji finished his meal. After paying for the meal, the two left the restaurant. Gaara steered them toward the shopping area of the city, and encouraged his mate to buy what he wished. For a being who had lived for hundred's of years, money was easy to come-by, but the smile of one's mate was a rare thing indeed. He would gladly spend a fortune as long as he could see that smile on his mate, especially when directed at him.

"What do you think of this?" Neji asked him, holding up a small box with exquisite detail. Gaara rolled his eyes in a teasing manner. "It's a box," he said bluntly, which had the desired effect on the other.

As expected, Neji bristled at the comment. "It's not just a box, you uncultured brute," he snapped.

"Oh, then please enlighten me," Gaara said as he pulled Neji to him, and bent down to take a kiss. Neji was used to this, no matter how many times he protested, the vampire always stole light kisses from him. Eventually, he decided it was futile to argue over such a thing, and besides, it wasn't as if he minded them. In reality every time Gaara kissed him a thrill of pleasure burned a familiar path through his body. So when Gaara bent to kiss him, he closed his eyes and waited, but when one second became two and two became three, and Gaara still didn't kiss him Neji opened his eyes in puzzlement.

He looked up at Gaara and found him staring at the street beyond, his eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Neji whispered as he twisted within his embrace to look at street beyond.

"There's a vampire nearby," was all he said as he pulled Neji closer to him in a possessive manner. Neji's eyes desperately searched through the street until they landed on a dark-haired man. His eyes widened as the man smiled at them, and before he could question Gaara, the stranger spoke up.

_x x x x x x x_

Their internal clocks could pin-point the time of day no matter the hour, and they knew that dusk was but an hour away. The sun had completed its daily journey across the sky, and was now descending below the Earth, at least that was how it seemed to any creature who was privileged enough to see the sunset with their own eyes. As vampires, they could only imagine what such a scene might look like.

Instead of waiting for true night, the Weapons rose from their resting place. The harsh sun pricked at their skin and eyes, and their bodies were still heavy with sleep, yet they moved on. The Weapons broke up into their designated teams, and continued on with their search. It had been nearly two weeks since they had begun their mission, and still they had found no trace of the elusive sand price.

Two teams of three raced through the land until one team stopped in front of a large town, while the other team continued on.

"I sense one of our brethren," Haku told his teammates.

"From his aura, he seems much too weak to be Sabaku no Gaara," Kimimaro observed.

"Either way, we have to make sure," Juugo said aloud. The other two men nodded, and the trio took off heading straight for the vampire they had sensed.

An hour away from the town, the other team stopped in front of another city.

"I sense two of our kind," Kakashi said aloud to the two members of his team.

"I sensed them as well," Yamato confirmed.

The two men looked at the third member of their group, and Itachi nodded as well.

The three looked at each other and silently agreed on a course of action. They were a team, and thus, they had worked with each other before. Weapons usually had individual missions but sometimes when the mission was difficult to complete, the Elders would send a team consisting of three.

The teams never changed.

_x x x x x x x_

"Sabaku no Gaara," the mysterious vampire said aloud. "I never thought I'd ever lay eyes on you again."

"I can say the same for you, Sai."

The dark-haired vampire smiled at him, his eyes creasing. "So who's your friend?" he asked his smile still in place.

"Why did you seek me out?" Gaara asked, ignoring his question. He kept a tight hold on his mate, but made no other move.

Sai noticed the possessive hug, but thought it wise not to comment on it. "You are the Sand Prince, the vampire that even the Elder's could not kill. You are supposed to be locked away for all time, yet here you stand. That is enough reason to rouse curiosity in any of our kind."

On hearing those words, Neji felt his heart skip in foreboding. Why did everyone want to harm Gaara, who was he? The same question that had circulated through his mind in the last two week arose again, but he had no time to think about at the answer to such a question, not now. The situation was not good, even he could tell that. It had been the same with Deidara, and like the time before he could do nothing to help Gaara, in fact, he was burden to him, again.

"Yet that is not the reason I sought you out this night," Sai continued leaving Neji more than a little confused. "Long ago, you offered me your blood, and saved my life, but when you needed someone's help the most, I could do nothing to repay your deed. Your blood flows through my veins, and because of that, I can sense you when you are nearby. I never thought I'd encounter you again, but here you stand," Sai smiled. "I can only conclude that you escaped your prison since I cannot imagine that your freedom was granted to you by the Elder's."

"You still haven't answered my question," Gaara said. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to offer you what little help I can," Sai answered, bowing respectfully as his mind went back to that long ago time when he was still a part of ROOT.

His parents had died when he was but a baby and he was taken in by an aristocrat. The man raised him to become a deadly tool along with a few others who had lost their loved ones as well. He was very skilled for his age, and when he became of age, Danzou made him a part of his guard—ROOT.

For decades he served as an elite soldier, until he had finally had enough. He left ROOT and for this Danzou ordered his assassination. As skilled as he was, Sai could not fight off a dozen of his fellow comrades, and when they came for him, he was overpowered and left for dead; his wounds too severe to heal. It was then as he lay there, dying, that a young red-haired boy approached him and extended his pale arm in a silent offering.

He carried Gaara's blood in his veins, which was the only reason he had sensed the other vampire in the city. He doubted he could have done so without such an advantage.

"I want to repay you for saving my life," Sai answered as he looked at the two. "But I'll let you finish your meal before I continue further," he said looking directly at Neji.

Neji stood there stunned for a moment as he tried to process the information. This was an aquaintance of Gaara's, in fact, he had saved his life by sharing his blood, a deed he himself had not shared with the vampire. He found himself jealous of Sai, for knowing Gaara when he was younger, and this jealousy only increased with Sai's words. The other vampire looked him with mild interest as if he was nothing, meant nothing to Gaara. Although not aware of it, Neji's jealousy made him hot-headed and he yelled back at the vampire with anger in his eyes.

"I AM NOT his Meal! Do you hear me, you blood-sucking demon!"

Sai raised an elegant eyebrow at the human's reaction, and stared at Gaara with amusement. But when Gaara did nothing to rectify the human's behavior, he stared at Neji for a moment, which earned him a low growl from the other vampire.

"I see," he said. "Then what exactly are you to him."

Neji glared at him, knowing full well that the other vampire thought he wasn't worth more than a brief glance, let alone Gaara's attention. The thought of it made him bristle with anger.

"_Do not tell him!"_ Gaara yelled into his mind knowing full well what Neji intended to do.

"_You keep claiming I'm your mate, why can't I tell him!"_ Neji answered back, feeling angry that Gaara would have him keep quiet about their relationship, not that he acknowledged it, but Gaara did and that was enough for his irrational mind.

"Neji," Gaara warned out loud, and Neji glared at him too, not understanding what was so special about Sai that Gaara did not want him to know.

"I'm his mate!" he exclaimed smugly.

Sai's eyes widened in shock at the declaration and he looked to Gaara for the denial he was sure the other would give him. But Gaara did not refute his words. "But how, you're human? I can smell it on you," Sai said in awe, staring at Neji in warped fascination.

Neji blinked in surprise at Sai's reaction. Was it really that much of a shock that he was Gaara's mate he thought to himself.

"He cannot be," Sai said aloud, mouth slighted parted, "unless…unless you're a half-breed, but half-breeds don't exist!" he proclaimed. "What vampire would ever want a human when they have their true mate waiting for them?"

Neji felt a stab of pain at Sai's words. Did his mother truly never care about his father? Was he a mistake, an abomination?

"_You are no such thing!"_ Gaara stated sharply. _"You are my mate and I love you more than I could ever put into words." _

"He is my mate," Gaara proudly declared, letting Neji go so he could stand beside him as was his right.

"Do you have a problem with** my mate**?" Gaara whispered into the night, his teal eyes glowing with animalistic emotions.

Sai stood there stunned with the declaration, unable to process such an impossibility. Eventually, his shock washed away and he stared at the couple, not with hatred but with some other indescribable emotion. After several minutes has passed by Sai finally found his voice, and his words surprised Gaara.

"How can I have a problem with such a miracle," he said in awe, "for those of us who have lost all hope of ever finding our mate such a thing _is_ a miracle," he continued "I wish to help you even more now. It would give me great pleasure to see you and your mate happy. It is a rare thing indeed to see a mated couple."

Gaara stared in bewilderment. This was the first time any of their kind had ever found beauty in their relationship. He knew what his people thought of such a thing. It was blasphemy to consort with a human, why contaminate your relationship with your future mate by consorting with a human for more than blood and sexual release? He looked at Sai in a new light, but he could not accept such an offer. It was his fight, and he would not bring an innocent vampire into it. Gaara was about to decline the offer and take Neji back to the mountains to continue on with their journey, but before he could say a word, he sensed something at the edge of his awareness: three deadly aura's were heading straight for them.

A few seconds later, Sai turned around, sensing them as well. Being a part of ROOT he had encounterhed similar auras before.

"Weapons," he whispered.

_x x x x x x x_

The two vampires ran side by side, using their supernatural speed to leave the city behind them. However, they both knew that they could not outrun the Weapons, especially when they carried an extra burden, not that Gaara would ever consider Neji a burden. As soon as he realized the Weapons were in the city, Gaara had immediately grabbed Neji and left the city, and to his dismay, Sai had followed.

Once they left the city, Gaara continued on until they reached the mountain. He didn't stop until they reached a large clearing. He knew he could not outrun them, and so he chose to make a stand.

"Leave," he told Sai, but the other vampire simply smiled at him and took out his own weapons.

"I will fight by your side," he said, standing tall in the moonlight as the Weapons drew closer.

Gaara wanted to curse at him, but he had no time, he needed to create a shield to protect his mate. He used a large portion of his personal sand to create a circle large enough to engulf his mate, but as soon as the sand began to surround him, Neji panicked and Gaara had to calm him down. Once he was done, Gaara turned back toward the forest beyond to face the Weapons that were almost upon them. As it turned out, he did not have to wait long, seconds later a three dark shadows burst through the forest and clashed with the waiting vampires.

The clash of metal reverberated through the clearing as the first two vampires's met in battle.

Sai caught the Weapon's sword with his own katana, and the two parried off blow after blow. Their footwork was amazingly precise.

"Why do you protect them?" Yamato demanded as he delivered a swift kick to Sai's left knee, and swung his sword down with deadly precision.

Sai dodged the attack with a grace born of practice, and threw two knives at the Weapon before his feet touched the ground. "I do it out of my own free-will, do you even know what that means!" Sai answered back as he watched the Weapon block his attack with his sword. The Weapon was on him within moments and the two expert swordsmen used their skills to their limits. The repeated clash of metal scared the animals away as well as the deadly aura's of the creatures that now faced off in the clearing. Their skills were on par with one another, a fact the two vampires quickly noticed; however, Yamato didn't have time to waste with this vampire, not when their mission was just ahead, hidden behind a shield of sand. The Weapon charged the other vampire and as expected each and every one of his attacks was blocked, he jumped in the air to avoid the other's retaliation and called forth his special ability. Within moments, roots burst through the ground, heading straight for his opponent.

Though he knew certain powerful vampires had special abilities, Sai was still surprised by the unexpected attack. He tried to block the attack with his katana but the wood proved too strong and it ended up hitting him straight on.

The scent of blood permeated the battleground.

From his position, Gaara watched as precious blood poured from Sai's shoulder, but he was unable to help the other while fighting off the two Weapons attacking him and the shield that held Neji inside.

He used his sand to attack and defend against the two vampires, but since he had used more than half his sand to create the shield that held his mate, his attack strength had diminished greatly.

Kakashi came at him low from his left side, while Itachi attacked from above, toward his right side. The sand stopped the attack from above and he focused on the attack from his left. He kicked out with his right foot, barely missing the Weapon as Kakashi dodged to the side, and within moments a fray of loud white light appeared in his hand—lightning.

As a young boy, he had heard about Kakashi's special ability, and thus, when he realized who he was fighting, he prepared for the inevitable attack. The Weapon used his supernatural speed, and merciless drove the attack straight into Gaara's chest. Gaara used his sand to ground himself to the earth and let the lightning pass through is body and into the earth.

Meanwhile, Itachi used the opportunity to attack the sand shield that held the half-breed inside. When his attack failed, he immediately turned to the shield and while Kakashi kept Gaara busy, he used his powers to try and destroy the shield; a feat much harder than he had first anticipated. He was about to use his special ability to destroy the shield, when he smelled a coppery scent in the air and froze; blood.

That second of hesitation was all Gaara needed in order to retaliate. He used his sand to grab Itachi by the leg, and flung him off the ground and straight into his desert coffin.

Since the battle began, Gaara had quickly realized that _he_ was not the main target, but _Neji_. The Weapons were methodically attacking the shield of sand every time he and Sai gave them the slightest chance. If this kept up, the sand shield would soon be penetrated and Neji would be exposed, leaving him defenseless.

As it was, Sai had gone down and the Weapon who he had been fighting him instantly attacked the shield, while Kakashi kept him away. Slight panic started to well up inside him at the very thought of losing his mate, so he attacked Kakashi with renewed vigor letting loose the animal inside, but it was too late, Yamato had used his wood to create a small hole within the shield, large enough to fit his sword through. Gaara immediately called his sand, but he knew it would not be fast enough to protect his mate, and before he could even run to Neji's side, Kakashi blocked his way.

"Neji!" Gaara yelled, as Yamato thrust his sword inside, but the weapon never reached its target having been stopped inches away from Neji's heart by Sai's bloody hand.

"I'm not done with you," he growled as he pulled the sword away from Gaara's mate and destroyed the wooden structure, allowing the shield to become whole once again.

"This time, I'll make sure to kill you," Yamato declared, and the two lunged at each other. Sai was still bleeding from the last attack and after a few exchange of blows, it was obvious even to the most inexperienced fighter who the winner would be. A few blows here, and a kick or two there, and Yamato had Sai on his knees, restrained by his wood. Without a word, he took out his sword and plunged it at the vampire's heart.

Just as the tip of the sword pierced the skin, Yamato was wrenched off the ground and flung meters away, slamming into multiple trees with a powerful smack. The Weapon was so surprised that he remained on the ground as he stared at his teammate in shock.

Both Kakashi and Gaara momentarily stopped their fight to see what had occurred.

Standing in front of Sai, Itachi glared at Yamato as pure unadulterated rage poured out of his every pore as inbred instincts took a hold of him.

"How dare you try to harm my mate!" he hissed, Sharingan spinning.

* * *

Yes, I ended it there…uh, no hard feelings…right?

So, Itachi is Sai's mate…

Next chapter:

The battle between the Weapons and Gaara (and his allies) continues. Will the oldest Uchiha complete the mission? Who will he listen too: the Elders or his mate? More is revealed about Neji's past and the circumstances of his birth…maybe.

As always reviews are greatly appreciated. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ I'm writing my Senior Thesis for Chemistry, so I'll be pretty slow as you've seen. But I will try to write whenever I have time. I finally got around to writing this chapter because I went to Y-Con and was still in fan-girl mode! Oh, and I even added a lime/lemon. Enjoy. XD

* * *

**Winterblazewolf:** Thanks for the support! Ah, but will Itachi listen to his mate? That is the question. lol

**Hanai-kun: **Actually yes! His mother was a vampire!

**Kaiser Wilhem: **Thanks! I'm glad you like all my crazy plots with twists and turns. Lol Oh! You noticed about the characters! I tend to like minor character; hence why I always give them big roles. Ah, yes, Neji does know he's a half-breed, which I will get into next chapter. I used to love watching Buffy before it got too crazy, but funny enough, it was not Buffy that gave me the inspiration for this story, rather the it was Neji's clothes in Shippudden. Don't you think they look like monk's clothing?

**Black Shadow of the Dark: **Thanks for pointing the OOC. I'll try to fix it for future chapters, but Neji won't really be in character until he's a full-fledged vampire. Also, I added the jealously part at the last minute and never looked over it to see if it made sense.

**The Forest Whispers:**Cruel? Okay, maybe a little. XD Here's your chapter, and this time no big cliff-hanger.

**C.H.S.L.DD.M.L:** Oh, Neji will fight, don't worry about that, but he won't engage in battle until after he turns into a full-fledged vampire, then you'll see the strong and arrogant Neji that we know and love.

**Leesoca: **nosebleed Damn. wipes nosebleed Okay, here's your smex scene, but not as detailed as later chapters. XD ENJOY!

**Q.J.D:** lol. Your making me blush, but thanks! I'm so glad you like it. It's always great to hear that readers enjoy the fic's we pour our sweat into.

**UcHiHaHyUuGa: **Here's your update! XD

**Black-Sky-Loves-Me: **I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here's your update.

**AnimeFreak4261:** lol. I don't want to kill any characters off, it always pains me, but I'm afraid I'm going to have too later on, but that doesn't mean it's going to be any of the characters you mentioned. XD

**Rokugatsu-Nin:** Here's your update, and I'm glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one as well.

**TenshiXXX:** I actually really enjoy writing battle scenes. And Itachi turning on his comrades, I mean, it isn't that hard to believe he'd do something like that.

**UchihaJIS: **lol. Here's your update, sorry it took so long.

**Babycobweb:** Well, I'm also glad you stumbled across it. I hope you keep reading.

**angel61991: **Itachi is so interchangeable that he could be paired with almost anyone and it'd still be awesome. I'm also dabbing into different pairings for our loveable Uchiha.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I don't own these characters, no matter how much I want Gaara and Neji as my personal entourage.

* * *

_**The Minister's Son**_

_**Re-cap**_

"_Neji!" Gaara yelled, as Yamato thrust his sword inside, but the weapon never reached its target having been stopped inches away from Neji's heart by Sai's bloody hand._

"_I'm not done with you," he growled as he pulled the sword away from Gaara's mate and destroyed the wood structure, allowing the shield to become whole once again. _

"_This time, I'll make sure to kill you," Yamato declared, and the two lunged at each other. Sai was still bleeding from the last attack and after a few exchange of blows, it was obvious even to the most inexperienced fighter who the winner would be. A few blows here, and a kick or two there, and Yamato had Sai on his knees, restrained by his wood. Without a word, he took out his sword and plunged it at the vampire's heart._

_Just as the tip of the sword pierced the skin, Yamato was wrenched off the ground and flung meters away, slamming into multiple trees with a powerful smack. The Weapon was so surprised that he remained on the ground as he stared at his teammate in shock. _

_Both Kakashi and Gaara momentarily stopped their fight to see what had occurred. _

_Standing in front of Sai, Itachi glared at Yamato as pure unadulterated rage poured out of his every pore as inbred instincts took a hold of him._

"_How dare you try to harm my mate!" he hissed, Sharingan spinning._

_**End Re-Cap**_

Itachi watched Yamato with deadly red eyes, taking any and all movements the other made. Yamato remained still, understanding that he was not dealing with the emotionless Uchiha he knew, but a pissed off mate.

With a grace of a trained killer, Itachi stalked forward, red eyes never shifting from his perceived prey.

"_Shit,"_ thought Yamato knowing full well that the man in front of him never did anything without a purpose, and he feared what that purpose was now. Itachi was one of the most powerful Weapons the Elders had under their command; he was even stronger than Kakashi, a vampire who instilled fear in any who came across his name.

The large clearing was eerily silent, a stark difference to the loud commotion that permeated the atmosphere only moments before.

Yamato slowly—very slowly—got back to his feet, making sure to exaggerate any and all movements as not to startle the animal ahead, which was exactly how he perceived Itachi at that moment. The male was moving by instinct alone, his rational side all but gone, replaced by the dark creature inside that craved his blood for even daring to lift a finger against his mate.

"Itachi," Yamato said, his face a dark mask, giving nothing away. "Remember why we are here."

"Remember your duty," Kakashi said from behind as he lifted his sword against Gaara, ready to start their fight once again. They had to finish their mission; always the mission came first, no matter what.

"Give up," he told Gaara as he lunged toward the younger male, slashing through sand as he tried to reach the vampire beyond.

"You will die," Itachi whispered into the night with such confidence that Yamato almost believed his words to be fact; such was the power of his hypnotic voice.

"Listen to me," Yamato tried again, lifting his katana up, ready to protect himself if the Uchiha did not listen to reason. "We must complete the mission, it is your duty as a—"

"I care nothing about the mission," Itachi cut through his words, advancing on him so that he was no more than a few feet away from the other Weapon.

"Then if not for the mission then for your mate!" Yamato exclaimed as the younger vampire lifted his hand toward his neck, ready to snap it like a twig.

However, his words caught the attention of the Uchiha, and demonic red eyes bore into Yamato's larger ones waiting for an explanation.

"The reason your mate is here is because of the demon prince and the half breed. They are the reason your mate fights against you now," the Weapon pointed out, reminding the vampire that his mate was currently their opponent. He hoped his words reached the older Uchiha. He did not want to engage Itachi in battle; it would only hinder their mission if he did.

The wind blew soft locks of dark hair against Itachi's cheek as the vampire turned around to regard his mate—his injured mate who even now lay on the ground bleeding from wounds he had no reason to bare.

Sai watched with wide frightened eyes as the Weapon regarded him with those legendary orbs of darkness. He felt a shiver of fright travel up his spine as those eyes roved over his exposed skin before locking onto his own coal black ones.

Sai felt his bottom lip quiver as those eyes caught him in a nightmare, a nightmare he would be living from now and through forever, if what the Uchiha said was true.

His mate. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. To be stuck with someone like Uchiha Itachi for an eternity. He couldn't bare it.

He rather die.

"Then I will remove that which stands in my way," the dark-haired Weapon proclaimed as his eyes turned away from his mate and locked onto the sphere of sand which separated his mate from him. The creature inside had no right to his mate's allegiance, nor did the Sand Prince that fought Kakashi. The only allegiance his mate would have was to him—no one else.

He would make sure of that.

Without saying a word, Itachi lifted his arms creating several seals as he unleashed his unique ability.

It took a still-shocked Sai a moment to realize what Itachi intended, but once he did he was on his feet within moments.

"Stop!" Sai shouted as he appeared next to the Uchiha using his supernatural speed to get there in time. "Don't do this!" he pleaded, staring into those blood red eyes looking for any sign of mercy as he tried to block Itachi's target with his body.

Itachi stared back at his mate, eyes warming for the first time in centuries as he regarded the younger vampire. Slowly, he brought up a hand and gently cupped Sai's cheek. "It will be over soon," he assured him as his Sharingan spun, capturing his mate in an illusion.

Lifeless eyes stared ahead as Sai's mind was imprisoned by the Uchiha's accursed inheritance, and by the time Itachi released him from the illusion, the field was already burned to an ash by black fire; nothing, but a circle of glass where the sphere of sand once stood remained.

Horrified eyes stared into the out of place glass, where they were caught by Itachi's coal black orbs. A dark fire simmered behind those cold eyes, and Sai felt his heart lurch in terror as those unblinking eyes captured him in a nightmare.

But what Sai didn't know was that things had gone—more or less—according to Gaara's plan. Even before they had engaged the Weapons in battle, Neji had been miles away. Gaara had placed his mate in the sphere of sand, but as soon as his mate was out of sight his sand had burrowed through the earth and taken Neji far away from the battlefield. When Yamato had broken through the armor of sand revealing Neji inside, he had actually seen an imitation of his mate, created by his sand. Before the vampire noticed the switch Sai had intervened, and when Gaara along with everyone else, realized that Sai was Itachi's mate, he had also disappeared. Kakashi had deviated his attention from him and placed it on his partners, which was all he needed to replace himself with his sand. When Kakashi returned to engage him in battle once again, Gaara had already been miles away catching up to his mate. He had known Sai would be safe with his mate. Itachi couldn't harm him, or allow anyone else too. Besides, he could not interfere between a mated couple.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

Five days after his escape from the Weapons, Gaara had chanced upon an abandoned Mansion, and after checking for any danger that might lay ahead, he decided to give Neji a break from travel.

The young man had been grateful for the small break. He was tired of the endless traveling, and so was glad of the few comforts the old structure provided them. He was also glad that Gaara seemed at ease once again.

Ever since the Gaara's return from the encounter with the vampires that had been hunting them, the red-head had been unusually uneasy. He insisted they travel all night with few breaks in between and even treaded on past dusk. Neji had thought vampires could not lay eyes upon the light of day; cursed to walk the night for eternity, but to his shock Gaara didn't seem to be affected by God's light.

The vampire simply kept traveling on, even as the sun climbed through the sky, long past dusk. During these times Neji kept a close watch on him, wondering why the vampire did not burn up as soon as the sunlight touched his skin as all the myths foretold, and when he asked Gaara about it, the vampire, would smile at him in his condescending way, telling him that he was not like other vampires and would leave it at that. Even when Neji asked him about the name Sai had used to address him, Gaara would always find a way to change the subject. Had it been anyone else, he would have respected their wishes and would not pry further, but this was Gaara, the vampire that claimed his as his mate. He wanted to know everything about him, including why Sai had called him the "Sand Prince". But Gaara, as always remained a mystery to him.

_x x x x x x_

"Do not even think of coming in, you fiend!" Neji exclaimed as he wrapped the towel tightly around him. Gaara's light chuckles reverberated inside the room making the young man shiver.

"Do you really think so little of me?" Neji heard Gaara say just outside the door. Neji leaned his body near the door subconsciously moving closer to the lovely voice.

"I know you have no shame when it comes to getting what you want," he snapped.

Again, baritone laughter came flowing through the door, dancing around the young man, playing with his senses. _"He's doing in on purpose!"_ Neji thought, biting his bottom lip as he tried to ignore the pleasurable sensations Gaara brought out of him with just a few words.

"_Am I?"_ Gaara whispered into his mind, invisible hands caressing Neji's neck.

"Get out of my head!" Neji yelled as he desperately tried to ignore the whips of excitement rushing through his body.

"_But I like your thoughts," _Gaara teased, _"they're much more delectable than your spoken words, at least for now…"_ he whispered with such dark confidence that Neji felt his heart pound in excitement, before beating back the emotion.

Having had enough of the vampire's teasing, Neji wrenched open the door and immediately rounded on the taller vampire, eyes alight with fire.

"Stay out of my mind!"

Gaara's demeanor immediately changed, no longer were his eyes lit up in a teasing manner, instead they shone bright with a dark hunger the other had never seen before. The vampire immediately grabbed his left hand and spun him around so that Neji's bare back hit his clothed chest.

Wide pale eyes stared ahead in fright, feeling Gaara's hard body pressed so intimately to his own.

"You should know better than to tempt me so," Gaara whispered into his ear, his voice flowing around him, capturing him in its hypnotic beauty. "To come out here in such a state of dress," Gaara continued, bringing up one hand to grab a long lock of Neji's wet hair. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lovingly, as droplets of water fell onto his hand and on the Hyuuga's bare back.

Neji felt his throat go dry at the small gesture and as soon as he realized what Gaara meant, he cursed himself for his stupidity, and instantly tried to get away from the firm hold. Unsurprisingly, his efforts proved useless.

The vampire continued to kiss the wet locks of hair until those soft lips reached a bare back, which tore a loud gasp from the younger man. The feeling of Gaara's hot breath on his cold back was enough to elicit dark cravings inside of him, but the open mouth kisses were too much for him to bear.

"Please," Neji breathed, his voice hitching as Gaara's ministrations awoke a dark hunger inside of him.

Gaara raised his head, and stared at his mate's bare back for a moment, before allowing his eyes to stray further down. It was then that he noticed the tight grip the young man had on the towel around him. If he wasn't mistaken, that towel was the only thing his mate wore at the moment.

"Please what?" he asked, licking his suddenly dry lips, as he placed his hands on the soft skin of his mate's back, and let his hands roam down his sides.

Neji immediatley stiffened as he felt those hands slowly slide down his sides, teasing the skin beneath, making him hot. What was he trying to say? He didn't know. He couldn't think.

"Please Gaara," he tried again, clenching his eyes shut as he tried to ignore those rough hands, hands that were even now playing with a white towel; teasing him. Those hands pushed the soft towel down, slowly exposing his lower extremities, which had Neji snapping his eyes open in horror.

He had to get away. NOW! Or, he was sure he would burn.

"Please let me go," he whispered through breathy lips as his traitorous body pressed itself closer toward the vampire, a clear opposition to his words.

To his surprise, Gaara immediately stopped moving his hands, which had Neji's heart beating faster, wondering what the vampire would do.

Not two seconds later, Gaara spun him around and captured both of his wrists in one hand in a move so fast that it had Neji seeing stars for a moment.

The vampire stared into pale eyes with such intensity that Neji had to turn away for fear of getting burned. But Gaara would have none of it. Using his free hand, he captured Neji's chin and turned it toward him, instantly capturing those pale orbs once again.

"I will only say this once," Gaara said, staring into frightened white eyes that contained a hint of lavender.

"You are mine and mine alone. I will _**never**_ let you go. Do you understand?" he growled through clenched teeth. Angry that his mate would actually ask him such a thing. It was the one request he could never grant...to let him go, he could never. Why didn't Neji understand that? He would give him anything that was in his power to give, and if not, he would find a way to obtain it. All Neji had to do was ask, but not that, never that.

Like a servant who was too afraid of its current master to oppose him, Neji nodded his head at Gaara's words, afraid of what the vampire might do if he did anything else.

Gaara saw the state his mate was in and felt like cursing himself. Why did he have to frighten him?! He could literally feel Neji trembling in his arms. Was he such a monster than even his mate feared him?

"Are you really afraid of me?" he asked, his eyes dimming at the prospect. He couldn't bare it if Neji feared him. All he wanted was too keep him safe and happy. Even now, he wanted to hug the younger man, kiss his fears away, but how could he when it was he, or rather his **_presence _**that frightend him.

"Or are you afraid of what I make you feel?" he whispered in insight, wondering if it was truly him Neji feared.

Could it be that his mate feared his feelings **_for _**him, rather than _**him**_? He could only hope this was the case.

With this new insight, Gaara let the hunger that had been clawing at him ever since Neji opened the door, shine through as he regarded his mate with wicked intent.

Neji blinked in surprise at the question, and stared at the vampire, his heart racing as he saw Gaara blatantly staring at his exposed chest with such intensity that he was sure the vampire was memorizing ever dip and curve of his body. He watched Gaara watching him, and when those teal eyes reached the white towel around his waist…he gulped; his breath hitching. At that point, he had his answer.

Gaara had never scared him, even the first time he had stepped out of the darkness to reveal himself as a creature of darkness he had not been afraid of him, frightened yes, but not **_of _**him.

He had been scared of what Gaara represented. Even as the years passed by that thought was what frightened him the most. At times, he felt as if the vampire was a demon sent by God to tempt him into Hell. That thought terrified him because he did not know whether he could resist such an exotic creature. And when the vampire threatened the life of his father, he had not been afraid of him then either, had not even hated him. But now, being alone with him, knowing that no one could stop him if he decided to take him for his own carnal pleasures, he was afraid, but what really terrified him, more than anything, was his own willingness to be a part of the vampire's debauchery. Every time those sultry eyes stared at him with dark desire, with hunger, it took more and more of his will to turn him away—to deny him. Even now, he was finding it difficult to find his voice, to make the vampire stop.

Acutely aware of the internal battle his mate was now fighting, Gaara, very slowly, brought his eyes back up to meet Neji's, waiting for his answer, already knowing the truth. But he wanted to hear him say it, wanted to make him understand that it was a losing battle he was fighting. He would have him eventually, and there was nothing he could do about it. They were born for each other, no bond was greater than the one they now shared—not friends, not family, nothing.

Neji gulped, feeling his throat unusually dry. "I-I—"

_**PLOP.**_

The loud sound of a towel dropping to the ground in a loud 'Plop' echoed through the corridor and pale lavender eyes widened in shock.

Neji stood in middle of the empty corridor in Gaara's arms, stark naked. He felt his heart pounding; he stared into Gaara's eyes, pleading—for what, he did not know.

Gaara stared back at him, both of them unmoving, that is until the vampire let his wrists go and slowly got on his knees. Neji felt his breath hitch as the vampire began to place loving kisses down his pale stomach until he reached a slim waist.

Neji gasped as he buried his hands into blood red-locks, his legs shaking, barely able to support him. "Gaara," he moaned as the vampire used his sharp canines to tease the flesh of his inner thigh. Neji watched the vampire through half-lidded eyes, the image of Gaara on his knees, kissing and touching his most intimate parts so lovingly would be burned into his memory for eternity.

Gaara was running on instinct, his inner demon demanding that he take was rightfully his. He knew Neji would not protest, he could make him feel so good that his mate would barely even think about stopping him. With those thought in mind, Gaara kissed his way up his mate's inner thigh until he reached his prize, and without warning, he ran his canines over the sensitive skin of Neji's cock.

"Gaara," Neji hissed his legs buckling unable to stand such stimulation to his most sensitive area. With a satisfied smirk, Gaara caught his mate before he fell, and lifted him up into his arms. Using his supernatural speed, he disappeared from the corridor and made his way to their current bedroom.

Neji was so caught up by his body's reaction to Gaara's caresses that he didn't even notice they were no longer in the corridor until his back hit the soft coverlet of the bed. He was so far gone that he barely noticed that Gaara was no longer clothed, but was now in fact nude.

Gaara didn't let him think about the situation for long because as soon as he had his mate on the bed his lips were attacking any exposed skin. Neji gasped, his back arching into Gaara's body; his hands twisting the coverlet beneath him.

"Neji," Gaara moaned, his mouth and hands touching every inch of his mate's skin, needing to feel more.

Neji heard his name spill with such hunger that it only increased his own desire, and he grabbed Gaara's red hair and pulled the vampire toward him, claiming his lips with such passion that Gaara was caught off guard for a moment. But the vampire soon recovered, and before long he was dominating the younger man beneath him.

When Neji finally broke the kiss, Gaara kissed his way down his mate's pale neck, letting his fangs scrape the soft skin there.

Neji hissed in pleasure as those canines played with his skin, and felt his stomach muscles clench in anticipation. "Gaara please," he moaned, arching his body into his mate as his arms wrapped around Gaara in a possessive manner. "Please," he said again, breaking any restraint the vampire may have showed.

Gaara was beyond the point of no return, and when Neji pleaded with such desire in his voice, he couldn't have turned back even if his mate asked him too. Tossing control to the wind, Gaara let loose his cravings.

Neji felt a wet tongue lick and suck his neck, moments before sharp fangs pierced his skin.

His eyes widened at the shock of pain, and his fingernails dug into Gaara's skin, body bowing into Gaara's larger one as whips of lighting coursed through him.

The feeling of those lips sucking on his skin, drinking his blood—it was the most erotic feeling he had ever felt. The initial pain turned into pleasure and Neji felt his stomach muscles clenching into knots of desire. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Gaara's naked hips, rubbing himself against the exotic vampire as a feeling of pure ecstasy permeated his body.

Gaara pushed against Neji feeling the same satisfaction as his mate, and once he was done drinking his blood, he closed the wound and lapped up the rest of the blood making sure to drink every drop. Then, without warning, in one swift movement, he took control of Neji's mind and commanded him to drink from him as well. Without flinching, Gaara pierced his wrist and watched as Neji's pale neck bent down to drink the droplets of blood.

The feeling of Neji's petal soft lips sucking on his wrist as they greedily drank his blood was more than Gaara could take. If he didn't stop his mate soon, he was sure, he would take him in wild abandonment; uncaring if he hurt him or not.

Unable to take anymore, Gaara lifted the command, and attacked his mate's mouth with open mouth kisses before Neji's mind could fully figure out what he had done. The vampire continued to dominate his younger mate, pushing against him, hands sliding over sweat slicked skin, rubbing their exposed cocks together until they felt nothing but bliss.

Neji was on cloud nine, all he could feel was Gaara. Gaara's sinfully hot mouth dominating him, his rough hands touching every part of him, and with every movement their most intimate parts rubbed against each other, making the young Hyuuga moan in pleasure, which only made Gaara grind their erections harder. Neji cried out, and instinctively clamped his legs tighter around Gaara's waist, while his fingernails dug in deeper. It wasn't long after that they climaxed together in a symphony of mutual cries.

Gaara wrapped his mate in a crushing hug; their breath's mingling as they gulped down air, waiting for their hearts to slow down.

When they finally calmed down from their orgasm, Neji buried his face in Gaara's shoulder, not yet ready to face the other. They stayed that way for a long time, until exhaustion finally claimed the younger man.

Half an hour later, Gaara was caressing his mate's skin as Neji slept on the large bed, his face still buried in his shoulder. Gaara felt the morning sun rising but refused to go to sleep just yet. He wanted to stay awake and watch his sleeping mate.

Warm eyes roamed over Neji's exposed skin, and the vampire smiled in contentment, already imagining Neji's reaction to last nights activities, he smiled at the thought, but his smile soon faded.

How would Neji react to the consequences of the blood exchange? He had selfishly forced him to take his blood, but Neji was the one who had to suffer the consequences. Even though he had never been wholly human, it was still a part of him, how would he react to losing the rest of his humanity?

Gaara shook those thoughts away, unwilling to lose this feeling just yet. He would deal with the consequences later, but for now, all he wanted to do was watch his mate sleep.

* * *

Another chapter done. What do you think?

Next chapter:

With the exchange of blood Neji lost the last of his humanity. He is now wholly a vampire, but how will he react to such news? It won't be good. Neji's past is revealed in his chapter as well. We will find out the circumstances of his birth and upbringing and why he is a half-breed.

Also, Sai is now in Itachi's care, a fact that Sai is not happy with. To put it plainly, he doesn't like Itachi, and he Uchiha knows it. The two are vampires, but that doesn't mean that Sai will accept the bond he and Itachi share, especially after the Uchiha so easily took control of him during the battle, and ignored his pleas.

Oh, and one last couple is revealed in the chapter. If anyone can guess who the couple is I'll write them a one-shot with whatever character's they want as well as the situation. lol

_As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ I know I haven't updated in forever but I had a legitimate excuse: 1) Senior Thesis, 2) 5 classes, 3) two jobs, 4) student gov't, 5) and general everyday crisis.

The good news is I'm done and next semester should be much easier. Also, I already know how the ending of this story will be and I will begin to write new Chapter for "Surrender"!

Oh, and before I forget, no one guessed the correct new couple. T-T

* * *

**Primaaryet: **Thanks for the review! The mystery has begun to reveal itself but there is still a lot still left undisclosed. Lol

**I don't have one**: Good guess, believe me everyone said this one, but nope! ^-^

**Winterblazewolf:** Yup, Neji would more than loathe being a vampire, but he's not a full vampire, he's part vampire. This will be explained in this chapter.

**Hanai-kun: **lol. Sai and Itachi are going to have to work hard to get that slice of paradise. Oh, Neji will have plenty so say when he realizes what happened just read the chapter to find out! Sorry, I didn't reveal much of Neji's past yet. It didn't seem the right time. Sasuke and Naruto is actually the #1 guess, but sadly not the right one. As for OroXSas…Hell no!

**Thrae Elddim:** lol. Thank god it isn't them then, I get to live for another day!

**Dragonneva:** Good guesses, but your off by a lot! Just read and find out who the couple is.

**Black-Sky-Loves-Me: **Thanks it's always great to hear that I'm doing a good job.

**TenshiXXX: **Not SasXNaru, though that was the #1 couple people thought it was. Just read and find out. lol

**C.H.S..M.L: **lol. Thanks for the review and I'm glad your liking the story so far! But Neji is not a full vampire, he's part vampire.

**MizzDarknezz****: **lol. I'm glad you like it so far, and don't worry this chapter has no lemon.

**Rokugatsu-Nin:** Thanks for the review, here's your update!

**AnimeFreak4261:** Yes! Yes I am. I'm actually going to start on the next chapter just soon as I update this one. Sorry, about the long wait but as I said in my author's note, I've been extremely busy! As for your guess…nope. It's not YamatoXKakashi, nice guess though.

**Leesoca:** Wow, your review made my day! I love it. ^-^

**UcHiHaHyUuGa: **Here's your update!

**Loveless-Beloved-Endless: **Itachi and Sai is a very interesting couple, I have no idea what I'm going to do with both of them, but damn if I won't make it interesting. As for your guess…you were the closest one actually. You at least got one character! Oh, you get plenty of Sai and Itachi, but I don't know it you'll like it. *sheepish*

**koi: **Thanks for the review, and here's your update!

**angel61991: **It's not SasXNaru, but they will appear in the second part of this story.

**The Forest Whispers:**Oh, he gets a verbal abuse, but he gives it right back. Their confrontation is a little 360 from what you might have imagined. Just read and find out.

**queenofallturtles:** Thanks for the review, and here's your update!

**Nancy: lol. No problem, sometimes less is better. **

**Prism0467: **I loved your review, it really made me feel good about my ideas. Lol. Here's your update.

**IrukaLuv101: **lol. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the story. Here's your update!

**berni16: **lol. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the story. Here's your update! As for your guess…sorry but not the right couple, but you can read and find out which one it is.

**SouthParkfan2: **Here's your update!

**shogi: **lol. I love this pairing! Your update really brightend up my day. It always makes an author feel good when others praise their writing.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I don't own these characters, no matter how much I want Gaara and Neji as my personal entourage.

* * *

_**The Minister's Son**_

"As you already know Uchiha Itachi has forfeited his position as a Weapon," the Mizukage told the assembled Weapons before him. The Uchiha's drastic decision to leave his position after having found his mate put the Council in an awkward position. With Itachi's absence that made three Weapons that had left their position in the last 300 years. It was rare to lose a Weapon, but Itachi was the first Weapon they had lost in such a manner, all the rest had died as loyal servants.

"With three teams missing one of their own we have decided to break up one team in order to complete the remaining four units," the Raikage said. The Elders had always had five teams of three, so the idea of cutting out one team was a hard decision to make, but it was ultimately the best one.

"We will be breaking up the most recently formed te—"

"No."

The singular word reverberated through the desolate chamber, making it more pronounced.

Five pairs of eyes immediately landed on the one that had spoken, each surprised that a Weapon would outright question them.

"We have already made our decision Kimimaro," the Kazekage addressed the Weapon, his eyes looking at the vampire with disapproval.

Beside him, his two teammates remained still, heads still bowed in submission, a contrast to the shock they were both experiencing.

Having recovered from the surprise Kimimaro's words inspired, Haku let a small smile spread across his face, while Juugo stared at the floor with wide eyes his heart beating faster, hoping Kimimaro would stay quiet and not inflict the wrath of the Kazekage.

"I will not have my team broken up," Kimimaro spoke up again, his voice firm, as he remained bowing on the floor.

"Look at me," the Kazekage immediately commanded and Kimimaro did as he was told.

"You will do as ordered, do not pretend to have a voice of your own," he coldly spoke to the Weapon before him.

Beside him, the rest of the Elders remained quiet. Some agreed with him, while some did not, but they could not question one of their own in front of the Weapons; always they had to present a united front.

"I do not pretend," Kimimaro spoke aloud staring straight at the Kazekage.

"Is there a reason you don't want your team disbanded?" Tsunade quickly stepped in before the Kazekage blew his fuse.

Kimimaro turned his face to look at the new speaker. "I will keep my team, or leave with them."

"What did you say…" the Kazekage clipped out, emphasizing ever word as he advanced on the impudent Weapon.

Kimimaro turned his face to regard the menacing figure approaching him with cool eyes which only added fuel to the fire.

"Wait!" Juugo yelled as he moved to his body in front of Kimimaro's.

"He's just surprised about the sudden decision, please forgive him," he said; head still bowed in submission. "We will do as you say."

The Kazekage regarded the Weapon at his feet with a cold stare. "Very well," he said, satisfied with the display of obedience.

"No." Kimimaro responded, which shocked everyone once more. "I will not leave Juugo's side," he specified.

Juugo whipped around to face the other Weapon, shock and dread in his eyes. "Kimimaro, please!" he insisted, before the Kazekage cut him off.

"Come here, Kimimaro," he said in a cool voice that left no room for argument.

Kimimaro pushed his knees off the floor and rolled back on his heels easily getting to his feet.

He went to the Kazekage as ordered and stood facing the Sand Elder, his face like stone.

"The rest of you are dismissed," the Kazekage ordered, never taking his eyes off the Weapon before him.

The Weapons disappeared in an instant leaving the Elders and two Weapons behind.

"I said you are dismissed," the Kazekage growled as he stared past Kimimaro and locked eyes on Juugo.

_x x x x x x_

"I'd let go if I was you," Sai said as he held a kunai to Itachi's throat.

The older Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the blatant threat and when Sai put pressure on the metal weapon he consented and let his arm drop from his mate's chin.

Sai creased his eyes in merriment. "Good boy," he said with a fake smile as he put away his weapon.

Itachi stared at his mate in open curiosity.

He had kept Sai at his familial home for the last week and in that time he still knew next to nothing about him. He was not a man of many words, but he had tried to talk to him on a few occasions—his attempts were dismissed every time.

Sai's response to any physical contact was to point a weapon at him. He could easily take care of the weapon, but conceded instead. If his mate did not welcome his touch then he wouldn't impose it on him.

Itachi was actually grateful for his mate's ability to take care of himself. He preferred a mate who could adequately defend himself than one who was helpless in the face of danger. It did a great deal to relieve him, but Sai's skills were a double edged sword, especially when he wanted to get close to him.

"It would have been faster to use the needles hidden in your sleeves than the kunai underneath your shirt," Itachi pointed out when his mate put away his weapon.

Sai hid his surprise as he looked back at the Uchiha. He had hoped Itachi wouldn't notice the hidden needles. He had planned on using them as his trump card if he ever needed to catch the Uchiha off guard, but now he would need to find another.

"It was still fast enough to get through your defenses," Sai responded in a sweet voice.

"Did you? Or did I let you?" Itachi asked; a clear challenge in his voice as he reached out to touch a lock of Sai's hair.

Sai stepped back out of reach. "I did."

Itachi smiled a sly smile. "How long are you going to keep playing this game?" he countered.

Sai turned his body toward him. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he answered with a grin as he plopped down on the soft couch taking up much of the space as he lounged back. He flicked out the two needles he had hidden in his sleeves and twirled them in his hand.

"Really," Itachi said as he sat down on a sliver of space just above his mate's hips. Sai kept playing with the needles but kept an eye on the Uchiha.

"You are still denying my claim over you."

Sai chuckled, but kept playing with the weapons. "You have no claim over me Uchiha Itachi," he said sweetly with that same fake smile on his face.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the response, and without warning he swatted the needles across the room before grabbing both hands stilling their movement. Sai looked up into those coal black eyes that held a hint of emotion and grinned.

He pushed himself up and leaned toward the Uchiha until they were face to face; a breath away. He tugged on his wrist and Itachi obediently let him go. To his surprise, Sai did not leave. He stayed where he was.

Sai dropped the grin and stared at the powerful vampire before him with searching eyes, as if making up his mind. He reached out and cupped the Uchiha's cheek with one hand. Itachi immediately leaned into the soft touch and closed his eyes savoring this first contact which had Sai raising an eyebrow. Without warning, he leaned further into the other until his lips skimmed his ear.

"I don't know what delusions you have Uchiha," he whispered softly. "But, I feel nothing for you. Not love, hate, or even friendship. You are a stranger to me. You are not my mate, nor am I yours, so let me leave this place before I grow to hate you."

He pulled back and let his hand drop from Itachi's face leaving a seeping cold behind.

_x x x x x x_

Tears fell on the white sheets soiling them with sorrow. "How could you?" a heartbroken voice whispered in the cold room.

"You are my mate," was all Gaara said in response.

Neji snapped his head up and glared at him with red-tinged eyes. "You took everything away from me and you still have the audacity to call me that!"

"I know it will be hard on you, but after a century your body will build up a resistance and you will be able to go out into the sun again."

"A century!" Neji yelled. He grabbed the nearest object and threw it at the red-head. "You turned me into a monster! A _Demon_! A _**Vampire**_!"

Gaara swatted the lamp away and drew closer to his hysterical mate. "I only brought to the surface what was already there," he said as he tried to keep in check his own anger. "I told you before; no one can create a vampire. You are either born one or not."

"I am—was human!"

"You were half-human!" Gaara snapped as he lost control of the smoldering anger within. "You would have known that if you hadn't locked your vampire side away."

"I was never such a creature," Neji retorted, angry that Gaara would accuse of him of such a thing. "I am the Minister's son not a Demon from Hell!"

"So, I'm a Demon from Hell," Gaara sneered, "I'm glad to know how you actually see me."

Neji was taken back by Gaara's words and quickly tried to repair the damage, "I should re-phrase that. I did not mean to say it in such a hurtful manner."

"Of course you didn't. A minister's son is always supposed to be kind, gentle and caring. He's supposed to love all creatures under god's domain. A minister's son is not supposed to engage in sinful activity! A minister's son is not supposed to be a creature from Hell, a demon, the undead, _nosferatu_, a _**Vampire**_! Call it whatever name you wish, deny it until your throat becomes sore from overuse, but that doesn't change who you are, and you **are** part vampire."

"You LIE!"

Gaara advanced on him, wanting—needing to release the pent up anger he had carefully locked away for the last 10 years. "All your damn teachings made you so frightened of who you _**are**_ that you couldn't take it, and instead of facing it, you denied that part of yourself, denied your inheritance, denied **ME!**" he yelled as he towered over a wide-eyed Neji. "You wanted to be normal—_**human**_—so much that you practically killed that part of yourself," he whispered harshly. "Did you ever stop to think what that did to me?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Neji managed through trembling lips as he desperately tried to deny Gaara's words.

"Don't give me that bullshit Neji," Gaara growled. "I had to watch as you valiantly tried to kill that part of yourself that connects you to me. I had to seethe in silence as you prayed every night asking that _damn_ god of yours to destroy what made you my mate!"

"No, no. You're lying. I was always _**human**_!" Neji shouted wildly.

Gaara ignored his outburst and continued on. "Do you know how long I've waited for you?" he asked, and Neji only managed to shake his head in denial, tightly closing his eyes childlishly thinking if he couldn't see Gaara then his words would vanish into the depths of darkness as well.

"Centuries Neji! I waited for you for centuries. Centuries of loneliness, centuries of watching others find their life-bonded while I stood by watching from afar as love denied me again and again. Even among my own people I _**am**_ a Demon. They hate and despise me. I never knew love, could not comprehend it. But I **knew** my mate could give me that which had been denied to me since my conception. _**That's what I believed,**_" he bellowed which only had Neji trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"It was the only thing that kept me going as century after century passed me by. I knew that life wasn't supposed to be a lonely existence, yet I knew no other form of it. Do you have any idea what it did to me to finally find my mate after centuries?" he asked Neji staring at him with heartbroken eyes.

The heartache reflected in Gaara's voice broke through the Hyuuga's self-induced panic and he stared at the vampire, his eyes still a pool of denial.

"For the first time I felt something else than the void my life had turned into. I felt happiness," he said as a soft smile curved his mouth at the memory, but the smile quickly faded. "But then you extinguished that one belief as easily as you do a candle. Do you know what it did to me when I realized that my mate, the one person who was supposed to love me no matter who or what I a,m give me that which was denied to me would hate me just for being a vampire, let alone male!" Gaara grabbed Neji's shoulders and held him in place as he stared straight into his eyes, eyes that reflected the terror his mate felt at his outburst. But damn it! He had a right to be angry.

"Do you know the torture you put me through when you tried to commit suicide after your uncle told you of your heritage?" he murmured letting the pain of that fateful day break through the surface.

Neji glared at him and found the strength to retaliate. "I never committed such an atrocity!" he yelled back, defending himself. "Your words are nothing but lies!" he screeched as he physically pushed Gaara away.

"Listen Neji—"

"No! You listen," a seething Neji advanced on him. "Yes, my mother was a vampire! I will not deny that, but my father was human, and I was born human as well."

"You're deluding yourself. You can accept your mother's heritage but not your own."

"I do accept my own!"

"You are half-vampire."

"I am—was human!" Neji wildly retorted.

"No you weren't," Gaara growled.

"Yes, I was!"

"You were so disgusted with yourself that you chose death rather than live the life you were given; a life you slapped in the face merely for being different."

Tormented lavender eyes widened in shock at Gaara's painful words and Neji backed away from him. "Why are you doing this?" he pleaded, tears falling like diamonds as the wall that held those long ago memories began to crack.

But Gaara was relentless.

"How could I approach you when the mere thought of being a **demon**," he sneered, "drove you to commit the ultimate sin that religion you love so much preached against?! Tell me, what was I supposed to do?" Gaara reached out and grabbed the Hyuuga holding him in place, making him listen.

"You all but killed your vampire side that day, made your self forget your inheritance…self-induced amnesia," Gaara chuckled, spite coating his laugh. "Maybe all those prayers did help you in the end."

He let his arms drop to his sides. "And your Uncle was more than happy to let you believe the lie."

Without another word Gaara walked out of the room as Neji fell to his knees. The impregnable wall that that his self-induced amnesia had erected brutally blew apart and Neji cried out in pain as grief overtook him.

_x x x x x x_

"I apologize for disobeying a direct order," Juugo said, "but I cannot leave my teammate's side in such a situation."

"Juugo, please leave," Kimimaro said, face still turned toward the Sand Elder.

"No!" Juugo said. "Why can't I do this for you when you are doing the same for me."

"And what exactly is he doing?" the Raikage asked.

Five pairs of eyes stared back at the Weapon awaiting his response. "He's trying to protect me," Juugo said, staring at Kimimaro's back, willing him to turn around and face him.

"We grew up together. We're both orphans so we became like family. We were always together, and easily became inseparable. Being without a family to take care of us, we quickly found out just how cruel this world could be, so we made a pact to protect each other."

Juugo shifted his gaze to the ground; his eyes misted with inadequacy. "I've always been the weaker of the two, so Kimimaro was always very protective of me, and when I decided I wanted to join the Weapons, he followed suit. He joined to protect me, he knew I would see death soon if he did not join—"

"You're wrong," Kimimaro whispered; back still turned to him. "I joined because I was too weak to live without you. You have been my only reality ever since I could remember, without you I am nothing," he said as he turned around to face his stunned teammate.

"Kimimaro," Juugo said as he took a step forward, his eyes misting over with emotion. Kimimaro always had that effect on him. A few kind words from him and Juugo would do anything for him. It had always been this way.

Kimimaro saw the cascade of emotions fleet across Juugo's serene face and answered in suit. A simple curve of his lips and Kimimaro was smiling. Juugo stared at him with want, need, and a turbulent of other emotions as he drank in the rare sight like a man starved for affection.

"I can't believe this," Tsnunade said. "You're mates!"

Stunned silence followed her declaration and neither male moved an inch as their bodies were gripped by shock.

Juugo felt something fall into place at the Hokage's words.

Standing a few feet away from him, Kimimaro also felt a shift within him.

Very slowly, the two shifted their gazes on each other and for the first time really saw each other.

"You've been together for so long that you must have mistaken the pull of a mate for something else altogether. If you've always had your mate beside you, then you would not have experienced the loneliness induced by being without them," the Hokage continued as she tried to solve the puzzle.

The two men stared at each other in stunned silence and for the first time allowed themselves to stare at one another with the eyes of a lover. Always they had denied such a gaze for fear of losing the other if the feeling was not reciprocated, but now they dared.

The instant their eyes met they knew, and their world closed in around them until they were the only inhabitants. They completed one another and now they knew why. They could finally partake—sink their fangs into—the fruit of intimacy without fear. They were truly whole.

_x x x x x x_

Misery, despair, grief, sorrow, anguish, heartache, agony, torment. Itachi never knew one could feel each emotion so potently and still be left with enough breath to keep on living. Sai's words brought on a torrent of emotions Itachi had never experienced let alone at the same time or in such a potent dose. He was rather surprised that his face did not betray him. He was sure even his desolate mask could not hold up against such an attack, but somehow it did.

Itachi opened his eyes and stood up. "Then you are free to go," he said in the same emotionless voice as ever. He was surprised he could keep such a tone when he felt his heart literally ripping apart.

Sai stared at him with suspicious eyes but said nothing. When Itachi got up, he followed suit and stood as well.

Itachi snapped his fingers and immediately two servants appeared in the room. "Please inform the guards that they are not to stop Sai from leaving, he is free to go if he wishes," he said before turning to Sai.

"Is this enough?" he asked the other. The dark-haired male was surprised how easy it had been to gain his freedom. He had thought the Uchiha would keep him a prisoner forever, but his ploy had worked marvelously. Itachi was letting him go.

"It is," he answered.

Itachi nodded and turned back to the two servants. "When my brother returns please inform him that I left on a journey, and do not know when I will return."

"Yes, Master Uchiha," the two servants said before disappearing.

Sai stared at Itachi for a few moments still a bit stunned with the outcome of their confrontation. He had been sure that Itachi would keep him under a tighter lock after what he had pulled, but he did not. Yet his victory was not as sweet as he had thought it would be. Even with his cold mask in place the Uchiha seemed subdued filling Sai with the need to comfort. A feeling he quickly squashed. He was free once again. He should feel happy. He hated being locked up in an unfamiliar compound. He had spent his youth in a cage as a member of Root and refused to live such a life again. He would not be Itachi's prisoner, no matter how lovely the cage. Yet, even after he told himself this, there was still one question at the forefront of his mind.

"Where are you going?" he asked the Uchiha.

Itachi turned toward him and let his eyes roam over the other before finally settling down on his dark eyes.

"With you of course," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_x x x x x x_

Neji stared at the floor as his mind kept playing Gaara's words over and over until he couldn't stand it.

His mind was in chaos, his thoughts were a jumbled mess made worse by his grief. Once the wall fell all his lost memories cascaded down his mind like a waterfall, bombarding his thoughts with new information, a new history. A history he did not want.

It was painful sorting through the web of lies, he could barely tell what was fact and what was fiction, but he did not stop, he owed Gaara at least that much.

He stayed in that room for hours, Gaara's words reverberating through his mind like a shard of glass, cutting away all the pretty cloaks spun from the finest thread of lies. He ripped everything apart until his mind clothed in nothing but rags. He began spinning new threads, created a new cloak until his mind reflected the truth no matter how painful that truth was.

Sitting on the rooftop a red-haired male stared at the full moon. His eyes reflected the turmoil of his mind and heart. He had intentionally hurt his mate. No matter how justified he had thought his words had been at the time he had no right to do such a thing.

He truly was the Demon his mate saw him as.

As the hours ticked away, Gaara remained were he was his mind a jumble of thoughts as he desperately tried to put himself back together before the grief swallowed him whole.

_

* * *

  
_

Yes, it does end on a bad note, but things can only fall so low before they rise once again. I'm sorry to say that no one guessed the last couple though this did come from left wing. Kimimaro and Juugo. They are just awesome together. Also, I will explain the whole Neji-Gaara fight more thoroughly in the next chapter.

Any thoughts?

**Next chapter: **

Set a few weeks later. The Elders find out Gaara's destination and are more than a little surprised. They send the remaining Weapons after them and the couple enters into another battle, but this time Neji holds his own as he comes into his powers surprising more than one Weapon.

Hiashi appears demanding the return of his son, and we finally we see the Kazekage set his plan into motion.

_As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. XD_


	9. Chapter 9

_**My New Year's present to all my readers! Have a great year!**_

_**A/N:**_ *sheepish* I know I said I was going to update "Surrender", but I'm already in the mindset of this story and there are oh so few chapters to go before its done so I wanted to finish this story first before I move on to my other story so I can focus on that one exclusively…to many complexities involved in "Surrender" so I need to keep my facts and characters straight. T__T

* * *

**the girl in the mirrior: **lol. Thanks. I'm glad you think so. I don't like cliché stories so I'm glad mine doesn't seem like one. XD

**nekosoulreaper:** You won't see Sai/Itachi in this chapter but they will be in the next! Oh, and you'll definitely see Kimimaro and Juugo in the next chapter...*tries not to spill the plot, XD* I'm glad you liked the pairing. I just recently got into the pairing, well more like thought they would make an awesome couple. XD

**SouthParkfan2:** Thanks for the review! Here's you're update. You won't see vampire Neji here, but he'll definitely appear in the next chapter.

**Rokugatsu-Nin:** Thanks for the review! Here's you're update.

**UcHiHaHyUuGa: **Thanks for the review! Here's you're update.

**MizzDarknezz: **I'm happy to say that Neji will be able to cope with the truth, he just needs some time. Kimimaro and Juugo were my last couple so there are only 3 couples in this fic. A much smaller number than my other stories XD The SasoXDei pairing isn't a main couple but they will appear periodically later on. Glad you like each couple's story, I try to make each unique b/c they are, at least in my head.

**AnimeFreak4261: **Here's you're update, please don't die…you won't find out the ending if you do T__T Itachi and Sai aren't in this chapter, but they will be in the next chapter.

**leesoca: **lol. Believe me you're not the only one liking the Sai and Itachi pairing. Though they don't appear in this chapter, but they will in the next.

**Ramenbulldog:** Thanks for the review!

**Black-Sky-Loves-Me: **You got your wish; this chapter is all about Neji's past. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Shogi:** You know something's pretty bad when self-induced amnesia is put into play in order to cope. You weren't the only one surprised by the pairing, and I completely agree with you on the whole connections issue. I'm glad you got that from the chapter b/c that was my intention. As for Sai and Itachi, I can't believe how popular this pairing is. They're not in this chapter, but they will be in the next. I have many plans for Sai and Itachi. *evil grin* Happy Holidays to you as well. ^-^

**dragonlilly1993:** Thanks for the review! Here's you're update.

**PlayfulSylph**: hahah. You're not the only one in love with this pairing, but unfortunately they aren't in this chapter, but will be in the next.

**Gaarahottie****: ***gushes* Thanks. I'm glad you like the way this fic is going. Hope you like this latest installment.

**C.H.S..M.L:** I hate to disappoint, but this chapter is not "happy" in the traditional sense. Hope you like it anyways though.

**Kio: **Thanks for the review! Here's you're update.

**berni16****: **lol. No one actually guessed correctly when it came to this couple. But I'm glad you like the twist. XD …As for Neji and Gaara, their relationship isn't so neat and tidy, but they will eventually work things out. I have to admit I am a little harsh with Neji in this fic as penance for my other fics in which I've made Gaara suffer *sheepish* …and Itachi and Sai. I can't believe all the positive reviews I've received concerning them. I planned to make them an important addition to the story so I'm glad everyone seems to like them. I have many plans for them…*snickers* Don't even apologize for the long review. I love them! It makes me get my butt in gear.

**-x-Deadly-Coincidence-x-****: **lol. But do get your work done! *blushes* Thanks. Its always refreshing to hear that my story is very much appreciated and leaving readers wanting more. I'm glad you like the unexpected twists, you'll be surprised by the ending, I can assure you. *zips mouth before she lets anything slip out* Hope you like my other fics if you read them. XD

**Chaotic Darkness****: **hahaha! I do have to say that the cast is quiet…charming? Nah, they're damn Hot!!! I'm glad you like the fic, and here's your update. Hope you like it.

**MaddyLovesL****:** hahahaha! Yeah, Neji is definitely uke in this fic. But you are right, he's too pretty to be seme, though I have made him seme in other fics. XD lol. You won't have to wait long, here's the next chapter.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I don't own these characters, no matter how much I want Gaara and Neji as my personal entourage.

* * *

_**The Minister's Son**_

Weeks passed and Neji remained a ghost of his former self. No longer did he gaze in open curiosity at the sights he had only ever read about in books. Nor did he snap back witty remarks at his vampire companion. Time passed and he barely said less than a dozen words to the other. He did this not out of spite, but simply because he had nothing to say to Gaara—at least not now. Not with his thoughts so jumbled as they were, but he had no one to blame but himself. He knew the vampire had only spoken the truth, however harsh it might have come out, it was still the truth.

Neji was a never human as he believed all these years. He knew that not. But he wasn't a vampire either.

If not human or vampire, then what exactly was he?

This was the question that plagued his mind since his breakdown, and the reason why he remained silent. How could he move on when he didn't even know who he was? But even with his mind in such turmoil, he did know one thing for certain.

His parents.

His beloved father, human as he was, and his lovely mother; a vampire.

Gaara had been right, he could accept the fact that his mother was a vampire, but it was a different story altogether when it applied to him. He loved his mother, no matter whom or what she was, in the end she was still his mother. Kind, gentle, and full of many stories to appease any young boy who dreamed of the world beyond; she had been half his world, the other half had been his father. He loved them. He did. But himself…

"Gaara," the brunette called softly, for the first time breaking the silence between them.

They were near a gorge, the moonlight spilling over them as they traveled through the night, but Neji was far too focused on his current thoughts to pay any attention to their surroundings.

The vampire immediately turned around at the unexpected call from his mate a bit of surprise coating his features. "Neji?" he questioned, his eyes scanning his lithe form, heart almost stilling as he waited for him to continue.

"I…never meant hurt you," his voice floated in the moonlight, pearl-like eyes boring into the ground, unable to look at his companion. His hair cascaded forward; brushing pale hands fisted at his sides, each shaking from suppressed emotions. "I just wanted to be normal. Please understand," he whispered, breaking Gaara's heart with each word.

"It's okay Neji." Gaara rushed to his side, capturing him in a loving embrace. "You don't have to explain yourself to me," his voice thick with emotions too hard to swallow. "I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry that I did. Please forgive me," he begged, running his hands through those soft locks.

"You're wrong," Neji murmured. "I owe you at least an explanation if not more."

Gaara could literally feel shards of glass piercing his heart with every word Neji spoke. How could Neji apologize to _**him**_ when it was his own harsh words that had lead him to so much suffering. He felt disgusted with himself. If anything he should be the one apologizing—he had on many occasions, but Neji had been too numb to notice, and now for some reason, his mate asked for _**his**_ forgiveness. It was intoerable.

"Neji, love. Please don't apologize."

Neji pulled back from the embrace, placing a single finger on the vampire's mouth.

"Please let me get this out…I need to."

How could Gaara refuse him? It was a simple request to grant, no matter how much it might pain him, so reluctantly he nodded in acceptance.

Neji smiled an angelic smile that Gaara felt he hardly deserved but adored nonetheless. Then Neji did something unexpected—he leaned back into the embrace, tugging Gaara's arms around himself, needing him to hold him. A need Gaara was more than happy to fulfill as he wrapped his arms around his mate, holding him close.

"As you know," he began, lips almost brushing the vampire's ear as his lilting voice told the tale of his parents.

"My mother was a vampire. My father, Hizashi, met her when he was a young man in a distant land. He was the second son of the minister so it was not his duty to take over the cathedral. I suppose it was for the best since he felt no real pull to the church. My uncle always told me he was an explorer at heart…he went abroad. For years he explored the world until he came across my mother. She had never known her mate, but knew he was dead; at least that's what she told my father. She was like a wraith in the world, living merely for the sake of living with no real goals or pursuits…she was lonely." Neji felt a chill run down his spine, remembering Gaara's words all too clearly. He wondered if the man holding him so gently had experienced the same loneliness as his beloved mother.

He hoped not.

Gaara felt the skin beneath his hands grow suddenly cold and drew his mate closer, sharing his body heat with him. Neji did not protest, and instead nestled his head into Gaara's shoulder needing this simple comfort, if only for a moment.

"She approached him not for food, but conversation. They became fast friends and friendship eventually turned into something more."

Neji stopped for a moment, unsure how to say the next part, but knowing he had to. He brought his head up and peered into his mate's eyes asking for understanding. "She gave him her blood. It was taboo, but she ignored it. She wanted him to be with her always. He was not her mate, but he didn't have to be. He gave her more love than she had ever thought she would ever receive in this lifetime…I like to think that she loved him, as much as she knew how to," thick knots of emotion clogged his throat making it hard to go on. "They were together for two years before I was born. My father had ingested enough of her blood to make him into something altogether different, not vampire for he was still human just different. His blood had enough vampire blood to allow her to conceive. After my birth, my father asked her to return with him to his home. He wanted to share his joy with his family. My grandfather had already died by that time, so my uncle was the last of his family. For a long time, she refused but eventually conceded. I don't know how he convinced her, but one night they arrived at my uncle's home with me in tow. He had told no one about his return or my existence, so you can imagine my uncle's surprise. My father told his twin brother everything and presented me to him. I was only four years old at the time, but I can remember clearly the pride shining in his eyes when he first presented me to my uncle, but his twin did not approve. He was appalled. I remember some of the words exchanged between them that day, I didn't understand them then, but now…" he trailed off.

"It's okay," Gaara whispered in his ear, kissing the top of his head, offering what little comfort he could. Neji appreciated his efforts. "I didn't know of my heritage at that time. My parents kept me in the dark afraid I was too young to understand the complexity of it all. So, I didn't understand their words, but their emotions were clear even to a child. Eventually, their argument escalated to the point where my uncle threw my father out…it would be the last time my uncle ever saw my father alive again." His voice hitched momentarily, unable to hide the anguish that accompanied the next part of the story.

"It is taboo for a vampire to share their own blood with a human, even more damning to have an intimate relationship with a human for more than carnal pleasure. It was the role of one's mate to hold such a position. But those that passed judgment on my mother without even meeting her could not have known her mate was long dead. She knew it because she felt it. It was like an empty hole in her heart that could never be filled. That's how she explained it to my father at least. She was condemned for her crime and sentenced to death along with my father. The same sentence would have been placed on me if they had known of my existence, but my parents had made sure that no one outside my uncle and our nanny knew I existed." He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath as he tried to collect himself for the next part. "The assassins came just before dawn and broke into the inn my parents were staying at for the day. We were going to leave the city that night, but it was too late," his voice hitched as he desperately tried to blink back the tears threatening to fall down his face as he remembered that day. It was the worst day of his life. "My mother," he gulped, a large knot in his throat making it difficult to speak. "She tried to fight them off, tried to protect my father, but she was no match for them…they killed her."

Tears fell freely now, the memories still too raw. "My mother died to protect him, but in the end they killed him anyways and left his body strewn across the cathedral steps for all to see. I was in the adjoining room with my nanny and had heard everything through the thin walls. I remember my father's yells my mother's cry of mercy…the terrible sounds that accompanied their dying screams. I was terrified, and when one of the creatures entered my room I thought I would be next. I was huddled in my nanny's arms, afraid of the boogeyman before us. He was smeared with blood, my parents blood no doubt. The man did not linger long, he did not know of my existence so in his eyes, I was merely another human amongst many. After the incident, my nanny brought me to my Uncle's home knowing of no other relative that could possibly claim me. That's when my Uncle adopted me as his own son. It wasn't until years later when I was older that my uncle told me of my heritage." Neji clutched Gaara's shoulder with shaking hands, and fixed tear-filled eyes on his mate, begging for forgiveness. "You have to understand, I had been raised as the eldest son to the minister, trained to take over the church. I spent years pouring over the scriptures, committing every word to memory, so when he told me I was the very demons my faith preached against I was in shock, and the thought of sharing anything with those creatures that killed my parents so brutally while I lay in terror in the next room revolted me and drove me over the edge."

Neji stopped, he couldn't go on anymore. The weight of his sin was too heavy for any to bear; he had committed the ultimate sin that night. "Neji," was all Gaara managed to say, feeling the pure unfiltered agony his mate was experiencing through their bond. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone," he chocked out as wave after wave of grief poured out of his mate.

"I forgot. I made myself forget. I couldn't possibly live with such knowledge. I erased everything from my mind except the identity of my parents and their murderers. I knew my mother's was a vampire, and I knew my parents had been killed by vampires, but it was not from personal experience that I remembered, but from my uncle's words."

That was it. He had said what he needed to say, and now that he had gotten the words out, Neji allowed himself to mourn his parents properly. The emotions he had kept at bay since he began his tale broke through enveloping him in anguish and sorrow. He wept into Gaara's chest, his shoulders shacking from the force of his sobs as he cried his heart out, pouring all his sorrows into his cries while his mate held onto him. Holding him tightly, whispering words of comfort, promising his unconditional love and devotion. All the while, a motherly figure in the sky watched over them, her beams bathing them in its ethereal glow creating a space for their sorrow.

_x x x x x x_

A grim faced Weapon walked on swift legs into a large chamber where the Elders were waiting for his report.

"Tell us of your progress," the Raikage asked him once the Weapon paid his respects.

"We have tracked the course the Sand Prince is taking and have determined his final destination," the Weapon reported to the Council of Elders.

"What is the location?" the Mizukage asked.

The Weapon looked up. "He is coming here."

…

His words were met with silence.

With nothing else to report, the Elders dismissed the Weapon, who bowed in respect before taking his leave.

The Elders remained silent as they digested the meaning of his words.

"He is coming here no doubt to finish what he started 300 years ago," the Kazekage was the first to speak up. "He aims to kill the Council."

"We don't know that!" the Hokage stepped in, glaring at the Kazekage.

"He tried it once, what makes you think he won't try it again," the Kazekage accused, determined to speak his piece. "We cannot take the risk of repeating the mistake of the past. You are all aware of the chaos he caused 300 years ago. We need to stop that demon now before he is allowed a second chance."

This time, no protests met his words. They all knew the travesty that had almost befallen them the last time they had met the Sand Prince. They could not allow such a thing to happen again. Their plan of action was clear. They needed to stop the Sand Prince before he reached their fortress. The Council deported two teams to track and kill the Sand Prince and his mate and kept the rest of their Weapons nearby in case the demon arrived.

_x x x x x x_

Days passed and Neji slowly recovered from his emotional breakdown, he had purged himself of those festering wounds and now he was stronger because of it.

"We're here," Gaara said, placing Neji back on firm ground. He doubted their movements weren't being tracked by the dogs of the Council, the Weapons would surely be on their trail. So, Gaara deemed it necessary to use his full speed to lose track of them, which meant he had to carry Neji every night, since the young Hyuuga had yet to display any enhancements in speed, depth perception or strength. Even after Gaara had awoken his dormant vampire side, Neji remained essentially human. With time, his mate would slowly begin to display his powers, but for now only a traumatic episode could jerk his powers awake, something Gaara did not even want to contemplate. Besides, it gave him a legitimate excuse to have Neji in his arms every night.

Neji nodded at his words and held onto the other for a moment as he planted his feet back on firm ground. Pale lavender eyes looked around the normal looking place, trying to figure out where exactly they had arrived. They were near a mountainside but still in the woods with nothing to distinguish the place Gaara was talking about. They had traveled for weeks to get here so Neji had assumed they were heading for a city or at least a noteworthy place—not the middle of nowhere.

Gaara stepped away from is mate and walked toward the nearby mountainside. Neji followed his movements and watched as the vampire approached a dense underbrush that decorated the side of the large mountainside. The red-head pushed through thick vines and disappeared behind a wall of overgrown foliage, leaving him behind.

"I'll be back soon," he heard from the distance before a quiet scraping of rock was heard and then nothing.

Minutes passed and Neji stayed in place wondering where Gaara had gone. The thick vines crisscrossing across the mountainside didn't exactly leave much room for exploration, but Gaara seemed to have vanished somewhere behind the thick foliage. He dare not look for him using _other_ senses; he still wasn't ready to explore that part of himself. So he was left to drown in worry as the minutes passed and Gaara did not re-emerge. Neji trained his eyes on the underbrush, waiting for the slightest indication of Gaara's return. He knew the vampire would never leave him; a thought that brought comfort and relief, when only a few weeks ago the same notion would have elicited a completely different feeling in him altogether—dread.

But that was then.

He was a different person from the naïve child he had been just a few weeks ago, however cliché it might sound. His views had drastically changed in the short time, but at the moment that was not what held his attention. _"Where is he?"_ he thought to himself, waiting just beyond the place Gaara had left him, but to his relief Gaara re-emerged from the darkness twenty minutes later. "It's safe," he announced as he motioned toward the spot he had just returned from, silently asking Neji to follow him.

Neji nodded and followed Gaara through the thick foliage until they reached the rocky mountain side. It was then that he noticed the vampire had lengthened one finger into a long and sharp talon. Before Neji could question him, the talon flicked across a pale hand, slitting the skin.

"What are you doing?!" Outrage and concern laced his words as the Hyuuga moved forward to stop the vampire from harming himself again.

Gaara almost chuckled at the misplaced concern. He could withstand impalement and still have enough power to fight a team of Weapons, a small slit would not hurt him. But Neji's concern was endearing so he only smiled back at his mate.

"Blood is needed to open the door," he explained, brushing the bloody talon down the stone and writing ancient words of power into the bedrock. The rock seemed to absorb the blood until not a drop was left. Moments passed, and out of nowhere the indentation of a door began to form on the bedrock. "I was taught many things when I was young," he explained as the door fully materialized and slid open automatically, creating a low scraping sound much like the one Neji had heard before.

"Come," Gaara murmured. "I will show you to your chamber," he told his mate as they entered what appeared to be a long corridor.

"Are we inside the mountain?" Neji asked in awe, forgetting his earlier thoughts as he entered the cave-like setting with awestruck eyes, his face shifting from side to side as he tried to take in the new surroundings.

"We are," he answered. "I made this dwelling three hundred years ago," a hint of reminiscence entered his tone as he recalled the events that had prompted him to create such a place. "It was supposed to be my personal sanctuary," his voice echoed in the enclosed space, his mind returning to that time in his life. All the blood, the screams, the hate. Everything his fault. Always his fault.

"Gaara?" Neji questioned, drawing closer to the vampire, seeing that far away look filled with so much sorrow.

Gaara blinked, his thoughts vanishing as easily as they had come. He turned to his mate noticing the concern, but said nothing further on the subject.

"This place is now yours, my gift to you," he told him, firmly entrenching his mind back on the present—on his mate.

"But why? I don't understand?" His arm swept through the air taking in their current surroundings. "What do you mean, mine? Why do I need such a gift?" He was tired of having so many questions with no answers, especially when he knew Gaara held most of those answers, yet deliberately kept them from him. "Why are we here? Where are we going? Why are their vampires after us? Why did they call you the 'Sand Prince'?" I know you know," he advanced on the other, determined to finally get some answers. "Tell me."

This was not going how he first imagined. The vampire remained in place as his mate advanced on him, fire in his eyes. But what could he tell him? He didn't want to worry Neji, let alone scare him. What would he say if he told him they were being tracked by trained assassins who even now were fast on their trail? Or that he planned to enter their most protected territory to end it all. What would Neji say about such a plan?

He'd be against it. But it was the only way to keep his mate safe; to give them a future.

He wasn't stupid. He knew their existence would never be tolerated. They would be hunted down for eternity as long as the Elders thought they were alive. In their eyes, they were a mistake; a mistake that needed to be eradicated.

If he had been alone as he had been all those years ago, Gaara might have even obliged them, but not now. Not when he had just found his mate. He would kill them all before he let anyone lay a finger on his beloved. Of that he was certain.

Gaara pointedly stared at his mate. "Neji I love you."

Of all the things Neji had expected to hear Gaara say, this was not it. Lavender eyes widen in shock, his brain too stunned to conjure up a response.

"You are my mate. I've waited for you for centuries, and I will not let them take you away from me. You want answers, but are you sure you can handle them?"

Neji gulped, but nodded nonetheless.

Gaara sighed, his eyes straying to the ground. Why did his resolve fall to pieces in front of his mate?

He held out his hand to his mate. "Come. I will show you to your chamber. I will tell you what you want to know there."

Neji took his hand and Gaara led him to a large open room. The room contained a large bed with a set of drawers and a small closet, but he barely glanced at the rest of the decorations, his mind firmly set on the vampire before him. He would get his answers.

Gaara led him to the edge of the bed and the two sat down.

"You want to know what I'm planning, do you not?"

Neji nodded, keeping his eyes on his mate.

Gaara took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling as he tried to think of the best way to put it.

"The same people that ordered your parent's death have now ordered our own," serious eyes caught Neji's own and the brunette's heart began to pound faster at the revelation, but he kept Gaara's gaze. The vampire went on. "You must know what that means. The assassins that killed your parents are now after us. They are called Weapons and are some of the strongest vampires in the world. They aim to kill you, and probably imprison me."

"But why? We've done nothing wrong?"

Gaara cupped his mate's cheek with one hand, running his thumb over the soft skin. "We exist," he said. "That is enough for them." Gaara stared at his mate with pained eyes. "What your mother did…it was taboo, and so they killed her and your father because of it. But you, your existence is an abomination to them. To conceive a child from a human is not supposed to be possible. You are proof that it is. You are proof that our two species can interbreed. Can you imagine what would happen if this information where to spread? How could vampires justify their superiority over humans if such a thing were true? How could they treat them as nothing but cattle or pets if they knew such a thing? Don't you see, it would change our world forever."

Neji was speechless. What response could he give to such information?

"And me," he trailed off, a bitter chuckle escaping his lips. "My existence is no more tolerable than yours. They would kill me if they could, but instead they would settle for keeping me imprisoned for all eternity."

"But why? What—who are you?"

"I am my father's creation. A demon…but that's not what you really want to know is it. You want to know what I plan to do about it, don't you?" he asked, easily switching subjects. He was not ready to tell his mate about his own terrible past yet. He was sure Neji would never look at him the same if he knew the truth.

"I plan to go to the Council and end this game of cat and mouse."

"What!? You can't! You'll be killed, we both will!"

Gaara smiled down at his mate. "I don't plan on letting anything happen to you Neji. This is my sanctuary--yours now. Created by my own powers. No one can touch you here."

With those words, realization dawned on him. Gaara wasn't planning on taking him with him.

Neji immediately jumped up and stepped away from his mate.

"I'm coming with you! Don't you dare try to leave me behind," he growled. How could Gaara even contemplate such a thing! Neji couldn't just stay behind when Gaara walked to his own death. He wouldn't allow it. They were in this together. Life or death, they would be together.

Gaara lifted his eyes toward his mate, regret creeping through. "I'm sorry Neji, but I just can't let you," and before his mate could register his words, Gaara invaded his mind. Using their bond to take control of Neji's body and before Neji knew what had happened Gaara commanded him to sleep, and so he did.

Gaara caught him before his lithe form hit the floor and placed him on the bed. He stayed there for a few minutes caressing that lovely face, running his hands through those soft locks as he memorized the feel of him at that moment in time. He pressed his lips to Neji's in a last lingering kiss as he left his mate behind ready to face the demons of his past, and give them a future.

_x x x x x x_

"I want my son back now!" the minister stated, anger in his eyes. Neji had been gone for more than two months now and still he heard no word from the devilish creatures. He could no longer sit back and wait for them, which was why he had decided to contact the fowl creatures directly.

He had made a promise on his brother's grave that he would protect Neji from those demons of Hell, and yet had allowed this to happen. He was so wrought with worry that if it meant getting his son back, then he was willing to seek the help of these demons.

"Do not worry, you will soon have your son back," the Kazekage responded. "I can promise you that."

* * *

**Next chapter: **

It's the beginning of the end. The Kazekage has finally entered the stage, and oh does he have plans for Gaara and Neji.

Traumatic episode anyone? … Neji's power's are awakened and for the first time he is able to fight the Weapons on equal grounds.

But aside from that, Neji comes face to face with Gaara's father in the next chapter, but what will the Kazekage do?

_As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. XD_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ *sheepish* Yeah. I fail at updating. I've had a rough year what with graduating and all. But mostly… I've been busy with RPing. It's taken up all my time and anytime I have a free moment it generally tends to take up my time.

But I will finish this story since I have so very few chapters to go. Two or three left before this story comes to a close. Also, Thanks to all those people who reviewed!!! You're the reason I was able to complete this chapter!

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I don't own these characters, no matter how much I want Gaara and Neji as my personal entourage.

* * *

_**The Minister's Son**_

A lone heartbeat reverberated through the silent mountain, a single thump, and then another, another still beat through the packed earth. The steady sound flowed through the earth like a drum beat joined by a single breath. Then another, until Neji was once again breathing steadily along with his heart which was no longer still from the death-like sleep of a vampire. A sleep Gaara had forced on him. Blood pumped throughout his entire body and soon he was able to move again. Dark lashes fluttered open and pearl white eyes stared at the ceiling. Never having awoken from such a sleep, it took the young Hyuuga a while to become coherent once more.

_x x x x x x_

He stayed still. Eyes unblinking as he gazed at his sleeping mate. Long dark lashes that skimmed pale skin lighter than his own, lips he longed to taste, the curve of his nose, cheek, and collarbone. Firm biceps, pectorals, abdomen, and calves…

Sai was beautiful.

And Itachi could not touch him. He could only study him so closely without interruption at this time, an hour before dusk before his mate awoke for the night. He woke up early every evening just for this, this time alone when he could look upon him and ponder a future, a future the young vampire in his waking moments told him they would never share. His mate had yet to recognize his claim over him and Itachi had no choice but to try and convince him otherwise. He did not want to force the bond on him, and so, he contented himself with merely looking and never touching unless it was necessary for his mate, and Sai _was_ his mate, did not take kindly to it.

The sun sunk into the mountains, and with its departure a dark haired male awoke with the night. Sai's resurgence from his death like sleep was always fast and with little warning, a fact that had almost been Itachi's downfall that very first night he had woken early to glimpse his newly found mate in his sleep.

_For an hour, his hand had hovered over his face, neck, chest, hips, thighs and lower tracing his entire body mid-air. He never touched him, but he did memorize him by heart. Entranced by his work, Itachi barely kept track of the sinking sun, until Sai's heart gave a quick thump taking his first breath at the same time, and instead of retreating like he should have, Itachi hovered above the young vampire wondering what it would be like to steal his first breath of air. Without warning and far too quickly for a vampire just out of sleep, coal black eyes snapped open, his hands and legs already moving and Itachi, saved by inhuman reflexes and even quicker speed was already across the room, standing near an armchair his stance, relaxed. _

He had learned from that first night, but the urge to take that first breath of air from his mate never left him.

A quick thump broke the silence, and quickly following that first heartbeat his first breath of air was taken. Dark eyes stared at the young vampire as he got to his feet. Sai gave him a blank stare for a few moments, before his face changed completely. He smiled at him. A fake smile that never reached his eyes… that never meant anything.

He wouldn't give himself to him… or, and Itachi hoped this was not the case, he couldn't give him something that wasn't there.

The older Uchiha had done a lot of investigating in that week he'd held Sai in his mansion—a prisoner. He had learned of Danzou. Of ROOT. The training. The impossible demands… his eyes darkened.

"It's late," he finally broke the silence.

Sai turned his head to the side to better look at him, before his eyes crinkled, his face an image of happiness, yet it was off—distorted. He showed him fake happiness, along with a fake smile. Fake feelings…

"We should go then," the younger vampire responded cheerfully, picking up his pack and walking past the other man.

He gave no warning. Not even the movement of his clothes. Itachi moved, placing his hand in front of Sai. Stopping him. He had done it so fast that Sai barely managed to stop in time to keep Itachi's hand off his person. As it was, the Uchiha's hand hovered centimeter's away from his exposed abdomen.

Itachi kept the hand in place. He didn't touch him but the heat radiating from it was more than enough to impose his presence.

"Where are you going?" he asked him. For weeks he had followed Sai across the country, each day traveling with him without knowing their final destination.

Sai smiled at him. "Where I please."

He side-stepped the Uchiha, walking away without a backward glance.

_x x x x x x_

"Gaara," Neji growled, pounding at the entrance which was solid once again. "You uncouth vampire! When I find a way out…!" He continued to pound on the packed earth as he searched for another way out. After half an hour had passed and he had yet to find an exit, he grew impatient. _"How do I get out of here!" _he screamed in his mind, and to his surprise and shock, an answering ripple in his mind was his reply.

The young priest-to-be, blinked in surprise as an image of Gaara and him standing just outside the mountain staring at a large piece of bedrock appeared in his mind's eye. A vision? "Blood is needed to open the door…" Neji murmured as in a trance, reaching out to the same rock Gaara touched in the image. In his vision, he watched as Gaara wrote down a set of ancient letters he had never seen before. Once the scene played out in his mind it rippled once more before vanishing altogether. Not wasting his time with questions he had no answers for, Neji went back to the room, picked up a sharp object, and returned to the rock. He made a small cut on his finger wincing slightly and then re-wrote the same letters from his vision on the wall. He held his breath as seconds passed and the wall remained in place. "Did I get something wrong?" he asked himself, heart falling. But no sooner had he spoken when the blood was absorbed into the rock and like before a door appeared, sliding open revealing the outside world. Not waiting for the opening to close again, Neji ran out of the mountain and into the dark woods.

_x x x x x x_

"He passed by here," Kimimaro said, crouching down to pick up a single dark strand of hair, holding it between two fingers. His eyes then flicked to the ground beyond, seeing a snapped twig on the ground. He moved forward, picking up the broken item, examining it more closely. His other hand then touched the imprint of a shoe, examining the softness of the dirt. "Two hours since he's been here."

He stood and Juugo placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will find him," he said.

Haku smiled. "And after we do, the both of you can leave your place as Weapons without consequences."

Juugo turned to the younger boy and nodded. This was their last assignment, and soon he and Kimimaro could live in peace… together.

"We should go," Kimimaro interrupted them, his face blank. Their assignment was not over yet and he would not let his guard down until it was. He moved forward, letting Juugo's hand slip off of him. Juugo stared at his discarded hand for a second, heart faint. _"We should focus on the mission not… this_," he told himself as he lifted his head, ready to follow his fellow Weapons, but waiting for him was Kimimaro who gave him a look meant only for him—his mate—and disappeared.

"Let's go," Haku smiled at Juugo who slowly nodded in return before the two vampires too disappeared from sight, following their undisputed leader.

_x x x x x x_

He watched quietly from his table as the two vampires went up to his mate.

Sai.

He had refused to sit with him, to have a cup of tea. It didn't surprise him. Sai had left to explore the rest of the city and Itachi eventually convinced himself to give him some room and let him go. But his mate was barely out of sight, dozens of meters away, when he came across two vampires.

His grip on his cup tightened.

Sai smiled at them. His eyes crinkling. Fake.

It was not an everyday occurrence to encounter other vampires since their numbers were few and the fact that most vampires tended to be secretive didn't help either. As it was, the two vampires had approached his mate and after speaking for a bit, the trio sat down at a table at another restaurant. Sai smiled at one of the vampires as he pulled out a chair for him.

Itachi put is cup down. Eyes darkening.

"Where do you fare from?" One of the vampires, Kain, asked.

"The world," was Sai's cryptic response, though his smile made it less of an offense.

"Hn. That's a very large place," the other vampire, Jing, put in. He stared at the stranger… Sai the boy had called himself.

Interesting.

"Do you travel a lot then?" Kain asked looking up as a waitress came with their drinks. Sai and Kain thanked her, while Jing remained quiet, nodding at her.

Sai turned back to Kain. "I like to travel," he lied with a smile, and Kain nodded. "So where are you traveling to now? Maybe we're going to the same place. We can travel together if that's the case," he put in, smile in place.

Itachi got up. He had enough.

Sai blinked at him, trying to think of the best way to refuse him without telling him where he was going.

A rustling of clothing, a shift in the air, and a pair of hands on Sai's shoulders. "He's traveling with me."

Kain and Jing both looked up at their new arrival. Kain blinked. "Oh. Hello." Kain kept quiet. Inspecting the newcomer.

"You're both traveling together?" Kain asked, looking first at the newcomer and then at Sai.

"We are mates. It is only natural." Itachi responded, and before Sai could say anything let alone either vampire, Itachi spoke up once again.

"We are leaving."

_x x x x x x_

"I've been waiting for weeks and still my nephew remains lost," the Minister clipped out. He was not pleased. He had swallowed his pride and asked for their aid and yet nothing. No sign of Neji anywhere. Where had that depraved vampire—Sabaku no Gaara—taken him?

Displeased eyes stared at the Minister. _Human_, he thought with disgust. But this human would prove useful. The Counsel had yet to find Gaara—his supposed son, not that he ever thought of the little brat as anything but a tool. A tool that had consumed his time in order to create only to be left with… with what? A rebellious little brat who wouldn't take orders. Well. It was time to remedy the mistake of his past. To erase him. If not from this earth—the brat was too strong, he should have done it sooner, while he was still too young to use his full powers. But if he couldn't erase him from the world then he would erase his existence from memory. He would lock him up, hide him away for an eternity until everyone forgot about the Sand Prince.

He would make him disappear. Him and his new found mate.

"If it pleases you. I will retrieve him myself," the Kazekage turned to the Minister. Dark beady eyes making his presence imposing, dangerous. Yet Hiashi did not look away. "As long as I get my son back," was Hiashi's reply before the Kazekage vanished from his spot leaving the minister to ponder over his disappearance.

_x x x x x x_

_Gaara… where are you_? Neji thought.

He had been on the move for hours. His pace excruciating for a mere human. But… as Gaara had often told him, he was no mere human.

_Gaara…_

And again he felt a ripple in his mind. He came to a stop almost slamming into a tree. Pearl white eyes gazed into the distance as Neji slipped into the mind of his mate.

He could sense his urgency. Could see what _he_ saw… smell what _he_ smelled… so many scents.

All he saw was sand, swirling sand everywhere… Gaara… the swirling sand was making him nauseous so he pulled back… back into a dark abyss… further even.

And then he saw… Gaara standing in a green clearing. The moon shining. It was night. Gaara stared at two tall males. The two pulled out long katanas.

Neji gasped, his eyes widened.

But he sensed that it was another vision. Gaara's memories. He saw them clearly as if he was standing next to him—no. As if he was Gaara.

He—Gaara… No. Neji—both of them. One. They moved and in the blink of an eye Gaara had the two males on the floor restrained by his sand or more accurately covered in his sand so that only their faces were visible.

"You won't get away with this," one of the males bit out.

"You will pay, you monster!" the second said.

A dark voice… Gaara… spoke

"Sabaku Soso."

----

Neji's eyes widened as he came back to himself.

"Gaara…" he breathed, remembering the blood. It had been all over him—Gaara. His heart pounded.

What had he witnessed? Gaara's memories? They must have been. But Gaara… his eyes… they had been reflected back at him through the eyes of—his victims.

He gulped. He'd never imagined the vampire could be so cruel, so…

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time. He needed to get to Gaara. His Gaara. The one he knew, the one he…

He still couldn't admit it.

"Think Neji," he told himself. How did he do it? How did he move so fast. _How did you move so fast?_

And again that ripple in his mind as he once more slipped into Gaara's mind, he sifted through the dark abyss, trying to remain unnoticed. He doubted Gaara would have let him use his memories to figure out how to get to him.

Though Neji was careful, he did not realize that being Gaara's other half, his mate. His presence in Gaara's mind was as natural as breathing. Gaara didn't notice him because he belonged there. A mate wasn't a disturbance but part of their other half's mind and so it gave him the ability to slip past unnoticed.

Neji stayed still his mind focused on the scene again, he examined the same gory scene, dissecting how Gaara had used his vampire speed.

After ten minutes Neij finally opened his eyes again. He took a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. He readied himself.

And then he moved.

He ran through the forest with the speed of a vampire, supernatural speed and it took all of his concentration not to slam into a tree, to avoid the obstacles in his path before he reached them. He fell about five times, tripping as he avoided deadly collisions. He hit nearly twenty trees, caught himself from tripping many times before he finally got a sense of the speed could react… somewhat in time.

He was learning.

And he was being pulled, pulled by an invisible force toward was what undoubtedly Gaara.

And so he followed it. Let it lead him.

_x x x x x x_

"He came through here," Juugo spoke up, catching Haku's attention. Kimimaro had gone on ahead, checking a lead—a small whiff of the Hyuuga's scent that lingered in the air… nothing solid. So, the two Weapons had stayed behind looking for a solid clue, a solid trail.

Haku bent down, examining the bent twig. "He did, but the trail is lost here," Haku got up. "It looks like he moved a few more paces before standing here," he pointed at two clear imprints, the soil was moved in a way that confirmed that someone had been standing still on it for a long time. "From here," the young boy looked out into the distance. "He had to have used inhuman speed."

Juugo looked at him, nodding. He had concluded the same thing. But one didn't simply use vampiric speed out of nowhere. They knew he was part vampire, a fact that had been surprising when they'd first been informed of their prey, but no other information on the boy had mentioned this. Even though he carried their blood in his veins, he was human for all appearances. Yet…

Haku turned back to him, his lips turning up into a smile. "It's okay," he told him. "After all we're used to tracking vampires rather than humans. It just means that it'll take just a bit longer than we anticipated," he reassured the older man. "We should catch up with Kimimaro."

Juugo nodded.

_x x x x x _

Neji was running, zipping through the trees following that invisible pull that told him Gaara was alive. He had learned how to control the speed. How to speed up, and speed down for when he needed to stop. All thanks to Gaara's memories. Mostly bloody memories. There were few memories that Neji had encountered that didn't involve blood. Those eyes. Gaara's eyes. They chilled him to the bone. He had never imagined that such dead eyes belonged to the man he had known. Every time Gaara had looked at him... his eyes had always been alive, shined. But in those memories… Neji was too busy concentrating on his speed and on his mate that he was caught off guard.

A white figure shot out of the trees ramming straight into him making him crash on the floor. The young hybrid harshly rolled on the ground the small rocks, plants and fallen debris from the towering trees nicked him, scratching his skin, making him bleed.

"I found you," Kimimaro said. His eyes neutral as he looked at the fallen boy. Soon, he and Juugo could leave this life behind. All he had to do was kill this half-breed.

Dozens of small scratches lined his body, his arms and legs taking most of the damage since he'd automatically curled up into a ball using his hands to cover his face while his legs took much of the damage.

Once he finally came to a stop, Neji didn't move. He was face down on the ground. His white robes stained with dirt and blood. It took him almost a whole minute to finally shift, to move. His wheezed out a string of coughs, causing dust to fly in the air, which in turn, caused another string of coughs. Blinking back the pain, Neji put out his arms and slowly lifted himself up, his face turning to his assailant.

His eyes widened in shock.

"… No."

_x x x x x _

The two vampires stopped. "He went too far," Juugo said.

Haku nodded. "We should have found him by now."

"I sense him," Juugo put in, peering into the forest beyond. "He's farther still."

Haku nodded. He was his mate. Juugo would know. "Then let's go."

Juugo turned to him. "Okay."

_x x x x x _

Neji backed away, pale lavender widening, images of his past flashing through his mind's eyes.

"_My mother died to protect him, but in the end they killed him anyways and left his body strewn across the cathedral steps for all to see. I was in the adjoining room with my nanny and had heard everything through the thin walls. I remember my father's yells my mother's cry of mercy…the terrible sounds that accompanied their dying screams. I was terrified, and when one of the creatures entered my room I thought I would be next. I was huddled in my nanny's arms, afraid of the boogeyman before us. He was smeared with blood, my parents blood no doubt. The man did not linger long, he did not know of my existence so in his eyes, I was merely another human amongst many…"_

His breath hitched, almost hyperventilating as that same man from those tragic memories looked at him with those same eyes… meaning to kill him just like he'd killed his parents. It was like he was four all over again, fear gripping his body but this time his nanny was nowhere in site.

Gaara…

He was alone and this time that same vampire that had walked into his room, smeared with his parents blood, looking… for… him…

He had come back for him, tracked him down… to finish what he'd started years and years ago. He backed away, hitting a tree. It stopped him. And Neji managed to find the strength to get to his feet. His parents. Their last screams echoed in his mind. They bombarded him with their dying screams… that man. He had killed them. Murdered them. And for what! For falling in love.

His eyes darkened, and for the first time in all his human years Neji's anger bubbled over the cauldron of his carefully reign in emotions. He let loose his anger, his hidden powers pounding on the doors that locked away that which made him Gaara's mate—Vampire. Pale lavender eyes narrowed into slits and Neji screamed.

"You!" He stepped forward the air cracking with his power, it poured out of him in waves, smashing into Kimimaro who backed away, surprised by the youth's anger. The power radiating off of him. Where had it come from? This power… he'd never felt something like it…

"You killed them!" Neji continued, eyes burning with rage, fury for the parents taken away from him. For the family he never knew, never got to know and why! He glared at the Weapon.

_**Because of him. **_

_x x x x x _

He was close. Almost there. Soon he would destroy that which threatened his mate, Neji. He sped through a bullet encased in sand, steadily making his way to that place. A gathering place. He would make everything right again. Would make it so that his mate was safe, so that Neji didn't have to run away from anyone.

Hyuuga Neji. His mate.

Sabuka no Gaara. The Sand Prince.

He would use every drop of power he possessed to safeguard he who was most precious to him. The only being in this world that belonged to him. His Mate.

_**Because of him. **_

Gaara stooped, the sand bullet crashing through multiple trees, ripping them out of the ground as the sands dispersed, revealing the being inside.

"Neji," Gaara whispered, the sands swirling around him. Something was wrong.

Neji…

He turned back, teal eyes peering into the distance in the direction he felt his mate… something was WRONG!

"_Neji!" _he called in his mind, panicking. _"Neji! What's wrong?! Where are you?!"_

Nothing but a black ball of dark emotions reached him. Neji was too far gone in his own rage, his own emotions to recognize the call of his mate.

The sands swirled around their master, rapidly encasing him in a cocoon of sand, protecting him and the sands that now resembled the bullet form earlier once more shot into the distance, crashing through the trees ripping out any who got in its way… its course changed. It now moved in the opposite direction.

"_Neji! I'm coming!"_

_x x x x x_

Blinding rage coursed through his body. That man. Here! His beloved mother, his devoted father, both killed by him!

He pointed at him and a blinding light shot from his finger, piercing the Weapon, tearing through his body like butter.

Kimiraro fell on the forest floor, his hand clutching his injured shoulder. He grit his teeth. The half-breed wasn't as powerless as the Elders had told them. The Weapon got to his feet and moved with speed born from ancient blood and years of experience. He zigzagged around the blinding light whose center held his target. He couldn't get close to him, the light blinding. It burned his sensitive eyes. It was like looking directly at the sun. Yet, he continued to move around him, searching for a weak point. If he could take care of this half-breed now… everything would be okay.

The figure inside that light grew more hostile as the source of his rage disappeared from sight. He wanted to slash him, break him into hundreds of pieces, make him pay for what he'd done.

His parents.

Murdered.

By Him!

He had enough. His vampire side, the true beast that dwelled within broke through to the surface, consuming his human side, the priest-to be gone, and in his place a creature of darkness. His fury boiled over.

The beast spread its hands and blindly light shot out in every direction, until it caught its prey.

Shards of light sliced through his left hand. The appendage took the blunt of the blow and now lay useless at his side. He couldn't run anymore. The light having cut the tendons of his legs until it was all he could do to keep on standing… what the hell was that.

That beast inside the light.

"Kimimaro!" Juugo yelled having arrived just moments before, Haku at his side. The vampire had immediately caught his mate's blood in the air, and could sense his pain through their bond.

"Leave!" Kimimaro snapped. He couldn't be here. Not with that creature so near. The hybrid it was nothing short of a monster.

"Haku! Take him away!" he yelled as he saw his mate trying to get past the blinding light to his side.

"_Kimiraro!"_ Juugo yelled into his mind. His worry almost palpable. He could hear his heart. It was working overtime.

"Leave! That hybrid only wants to harm me. Not you!" he told him having figured out that much in the few words Neji had said before his mind was consumed by the beast inside.

"No!" was Juugo's response. The blinding light burned hotter, brighter and out of the sphere stepped a long-haired male, white robes fluttering behind him as he stepped closer to Kimimaro determined to land the final blow face to face.

"Juugo No!" Kimimaro screamed as his mate jumped in the monster's path, using his body as a shield to protect him.

"_No!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

A blinding light.

_x x x x x _

"What a mess," the Kazekage said, cold eyes staring at the chaos left by the young boy that he now carried in his arms.

Those cold eyes left the brutal carnage of the scene beyond only to stray back to the unconscious boy in his arms. "Maybe I should kill you know…" he thought out loud. "But then Gaara would sense the moment you died…" He continued to stare the young boy. "I can't take the chance that he'd survive your death. And with nothing left to lose, the boy will become a problem. I have no use for a tool that won't do as I order."

With that, the Kazekage disappeared, leaving behind the fallen Weapons that decorated the bloody clearing.

_

* * *

  
_

**Next chapter: **

The Kazekage now has his son's mate in his care and finds a way to disrupt the bond between a mated couple and cuts Gaara's connection to Neji. He then introduces himself to Neji as Gaara's father, tricking him for his own plans.

_As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. XD_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ Due to my lack of updates. I have decided to give myself an incentive. I usually need something to make me do things, and writing these chapters doesn't take me more than a few hours of sitting down on my computer, something I already do. But I've always needed something to get me started. Therefore, I have decided that I will put out a new chapter for all my stories as soon as I hit ten reviews in each of them. Hopefully this will help with my lack of updates.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I don't own these characters, no matter how much I want Gaara and Neji as my personal entourage.

* * *

_**The Minister's Son**_

He grabbed his hand, stopping him. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. They had been racing through the countryside for hours now, pushing themselves to reach a location he did not know, for a reason he could not even begin to fathom. And to add to his displeasure, Sai had all of a sudden changed their direction completely around without giving him a reason. He was more than displeased, but he hadn't questioned him out loud though it was easy to spot his disapproval in his body language.

Then hours later, when Sai did the same thing—changing directions completely around—again without an explanation, Itachi had finally had enough. He was a patient man, but even this tested his own patience. He would not be lead around like some dog on a leash.

"Tell me what's going on," he said, black eyes on his mate.

He had had enough.

The two stood still, the moonlight shining down on them, light amidst the ever encroaching darkness. Coal black eyes stared back at the taller man.

"Let go of me," Sai replied, pulling on the hand that held his wrist, holding him in place.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked instead. He would not be denied this time.

Again Sai pulled on the hand, but Itachi did not let go, his dark eyes never leaving his face.

Plump lips slowly turned up in a fake smile, Sai then tilted his head to the side, dark hair falling forward. "I told you before. I go where I wish," he said, not answering him at all.

The older Uchiha was not amused. "Where do you wish to go?"

"Away from you."

His eyes crinkled in fake cheer.

Dark eyes stayed blank, hiding the pain that stabbed at his heart at that statement. He did not have time to dwell on his emotions at the moment. Instead, he went over the facts. With the way they kept turning directions, he knew they weren't heading to a specific location, but following something. Who or what that was, Itachi had no idea. Unlike Sai, he had never taken Gaara's blood, so he could not track him the way Sai could, so he had no idea that his mate was following the Sand Prince. If he had… he might not have been so inclined to follow him so carelessly. He knew of the Sand Prince. Of what had happened 300 years ago.

Gaara was dangerous.

Gaara held Sai's loyalty.

Itachi had enough reason to wish for his death for those two facts alone.

But…

… Itachi did not know Sai's reasons, his intentions.

"What—Who are you following?" he asked, in a collected voice.

Sai knew Itachi was not going to let him keep his reasons to himself this time. He knew the Uchiha would not let him go until he had the answers he wanted. With that knowledge in hand, Sai reacted accordingly.

As soon as those words left Itachi's lips, Sai completely dropped his fake cheer, and with the speed and accuracy of a well trained weapon, he attacked.

One. Two. Three.

Right shoulder. Left hip. Right knee.

As soon as he made those hits, he immediately twisted his wrist to the side, so instead of his hand remaining flat it rotated to the side, perpendicular to Itachi's hold, and thus, making it possible to yank it out of the iron grip.

As soon as he was free from his hold, Sai was already throwing a dozen shuriken at the vampire. Itachi easily dodged them, but by the time he evaded the last on—a feat that took him a total of two seconds—Sai was already gone.

Narrowing his eyes, Itachi disappeared from the clearing on his mate's trail. Sai could not—would not escape him. He chased him through the woods, gaining on the vampire, his pace almost unheard of in their kind. He was Uchiha Itachi after all. One of the strongest Weapons the Council had once boasted, but now, he was merely a pissed off mate.

This was not what Itachi had envisioned his life to be like once he found his mate. When he was young and still naïve enough to believe he would find his mate, Itachi imagined a lovely quiet woman who would listen to him, love him unconditionally. An accomplished young lady, who could stand on her own two feet, yet would still need him, yield to him. He never imagined—Sai.

An uncouth male who did what he wanted, without a single regard for him; his mate. A male who gave him nothing but fake emotions, a male who wanted nothing to do with him, cared nothing for him.

Did not love him.

A dozen meters away, he saw a flash of silver glinting in the moonlight.

A short sword, which meant…

Sai.

He picked up his pace, and within moments, he slammed him through a tree, landing on the forest floor on top of him, ignoring as the tree toppled over. He pinned both of his wrists to the ground, holding him in place. He made sure to sit on top of his thighs, trapping him against himself and the ground, so he couldn't use his legs to push him off.

"You cannot run away from me," Itachi said, his voice still collected, despite the ball of emotions twisting in his gut.

Coal black eyes devoid of emotion stared back up at him, but he said nothing. Itachi waited a few minutes, keeping his mate pinned to the forest floor with his body, but still the stubborn male would not utter even one word.

"Where are you heading?"

No answer.

"Who are you following?"

No answer.

Minutes passed and Itachi waited. Waited for answers he knew would not come. As he waited, he took the time to examine his mate, he looked beautiful up close. Long lashes, perfect skin. Plump lips, a hard lean body.

And dead eyes.

He didn't want to look into his eyes, something unheard of for an Uchiha. But he knew….

_Eyes are the windows to the soul…_

He didn't want to confirm that his mate indeed had no soul. No emotions. No feelings.

His mate.

Fake.

He wasn't strong enough to confirm that suspicion. Instead, he let his eyes roam his face, making sure not to lock eyes with him. Not now. Maybe at a later date, when he had more courage, but now… he couldn't lose him. Not so soon after finding him.

"I can take the knowledge from your mind," he said quietly, his voice soft. "You may deny my claim over you, but that doesn't change the facts. And the fact is we do have a bond. A mind link. I can take that knowledge by force if necessary," he waited for a reaction.

He found none.

"I will ask you one more time… who are you following?"

He waited.

And waited.

Coal black eyes never once blinked.

Still he waited.

No answer.

…

"Very well."

_x x x x x x_

"Is he still unconscious?" the Kazekage asked one of the Weapons he had enlisted for help.

The Weapon nodded.

"And the potion. Is it prepared as I specified?"

"It is."

The Kazekage opened his palm, a silent command.

The Weapon understood and moved forward, depositing a glass vial on his outstretched hand.

His hand curled around the item.

"Keep guard over the holding chamber. Don't let anyone in or out. I will be sending in a human soon. Let him in."

The Weapon nodded.

"You are dismissed," the Kazekage said, barely hearing a rustling of clothing as the Weapon disappeared.

Once he was alone, the Kazekage lifted the small vial, taking the time to examine the liquid inside. It was complete. And with it, his plans were coming to a close. Soon Gaara would fall victim to his own demise. The Kazekage allowed himself a smile before he pushed the double doors that lead to another chamber.

Hiashi immediately stood up when the doors opened. "Neji?" he immediately questioned.

"I have found him as I said I would."

A wave of relief washed over the Minster's face. Neji. His son. He was safe.

"Where is he?"

"He is sleeping in a nearby chamber. One of my subordinates will take you to him," he answered, watching as the Minister immediately looked at the doors looking for one of his men.

Pathetic.

"Before you go," he said, which brought the man's attention back on him, "I would like to give you something to prevent this from happening again."

White eyes stared at him carefully; distrust lurked just below the surface.

Smart man, the vampire thought. But not smart enough.

Before the Minister could ask, the Kazekage pulled the vial from his robes, holding it out to the man. "This will break the connection Gaara has on your son. If Neji drinks this," the Minister took it from his hand. "It will sever that connection."

Hiashi stared at the vial. He knew Gaara had kidnapped his son… but a connection?

"What connection?"

So… he did not know they were mates. Interesting. He could use this to his advantage.

"Do you really think that a vampire could spend so much time with a human and not drink from them? Not feed off of them?"

He appealed to the Minister's own views on his kind. Give him what he wanted to hear and he could be used for anything.

Humans really were pathetic.

"By drinking from another for a prolonged period of time a connection is formed," the Elder explained. "This is only true if there was more than one exchange of blood. However, the stronger vampire usually has more control of it, and knowing Gaara he would want that control over your son. If Neji drinks the potion I gave you the vampire Sabaku no Gaara will no longer have a hold on your son," he whispered. "Neji will be free of him. Safe."

White eyes slowly looked back at him. "What will it do to Neji?"

_Smart man. _

"When the connection breaks he will feel the loss of it. It will hurt him. Not physically, but more emotionally. You have to remember that Neji is only half vampire. It will hurt him but only for a moment. He will soon get over it."

"You can go see your son, but remember. He needs to take that potion. Otherwise, Gaara will always have a hold on him."

Hiashi nodded and left.

_Humans… so easy to manipulate._

_x x x x x x_

A bullet of sand raced through the woods, destroying anything that got in its way. Inside the sand, a red haired vampire desperately tried to call out to his mate.

Neji was unconscious. Ever since he'd first sensed him, Gaara had tried call out to him, but Neji had been to far gone in dark emotions to hear his call.

What had happened?

It was the one question that ran through is head as he raced back to him, and when he'd reached the place…

_**Flashback**_

The bullet of sand instantly dispersed as soon as he reached the place he had last sensed his mate. He couldn't sense Neji anymore, not like he could before. Something was blocking him. He didn't know what, but it was enough to stop him from speaking to him, or locating him.

His sands crashed into the surrounding trees in seething rage, an outlet to his darkening emotions. He called his sand back into his gourd and once they returned back to his gourd, teal eyes immediately took in the rest of the damage of what was left of the clearing.

_What had done this?_

But as soon as those thoughts left him, he sensed them.

Three Weapons, each scattered around the clearing.

His eyes narrowed. Weapons. He knew who must of sent them, his sand swirled in anger inside his gourd an outlet to his darkening emotions. He didn't waste his time. He went to the first Weapon, a long-haired male covered in blood, slashes all over his body. Without an ounce of kindness Gaara grabbed Haku's dark hair and lifted him up.

"Where is Hyuuga Neji?"

Haku was still reeling from the half-breed's attack his mind was muddled; confused. The light. It had been everywhere. Blinding.

It cut through everything.

His head lolled to the side, as he fell unconscious once again. Teal eyes grew cold and he dropped the man without a second glance, already going to the next one. Another bloody one, this time short orange spiky hair, he looked worse off than the last one. He was unconscious Gaara noted, but he could hear his heartbeat. It was slow but still steady. He walked to his side thinking of shaking him awake when a voice broke through the silence.

"… don't."

Teal orbs flicked to the side, locking onto a white-haired male. He was bloody too, probably lost a lot of blood.

"Where is Hyuuga Neji?" Gaara immediately asked, his attention diverted from the other man as he headed for the conscious one.

Kimimaro looked over at Juugo, relief flooding his system as he felt his mate, he was unconscious, but he was still there. Their bond was still in tact.

He was alive.

But he didn't have much time to think on it because Gaara was soon on him and those cold eyes waited for an answer. He knew who he was.

The Sand Prince.

He had fought against him all those years ago. He knew his power, his aura. Even if he wasn't half dead he was no match for him, and Juugo... he had no choice but to protect his mate as best he could. If the demon wanted them dead, there was nothing he could do about it, especially not in this state.

He wanted his mate.

He could understand that, and Kimimaro was not about to lose his own mate for anyone else, especially for an Elder that had left them without a second glance after having found them. They had been under their orders, had attacked the half-breed under their orders and he hadn't even sparred them a glance. He knew the Kazekage, knew how cruel he could be, but this… he had left them behind to die. Juugo had taken a direct hit, he had been mortally injured and if it hadn't been for his own strength of will and persistence, he would have lost him. His mate had been in too much pain to stay, but Kimimaro had been in his mind, had begged him not to go and when that didn't work, he outright forced him to stay. He was strong, stronger than most and he had been desperate. He sustained his mate, pouring his own power through their bond, until his own healing powers slowly started to kick in. And now, they were both drained.

Kimimaro took a moment to catch his breath, he was injured. Badly. He wouldn't die, but that didn't mean it hadn't been close, and combined with the amount of his own power he'd give his mate, he was more than useless right now. He couldn't protect Juugo, hadn't been able too before either.

That attack—the Half-Breed.

He was a monster.

"The Kazekage," Kimimaro began.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. That man. He should have known he was behind this. His hands fisted at his sides, restraining himself—barely.

"He took the half-breed," he finished, but Gaara's cold stare never wavered. "That's—" a small coughing fit cut off his words. He spat out some blood—internal bleeding he noted. Ignoring the blood that he spit out, Kimimaro continued. "That's all I know."

Gaara hadn't wasted his time. He had the information he needed, without a word, he called his sand, and once it encased him, the bullet of sand, sped through the woods in the same direction as before.

_**End Flashback**_

_x x x x x x_

The Minister was allowed entrance into the room by the Weapon keeping guard over his son. He was in a strange room, had an almost ritualistic feel to it, runes on the floor, on the walls, everywhere, and laid out on top of an altar was his son. He lay perfectly still, and for a moment, Hiashi thought the worst, until he saw his chest rise and fall. He was unconscious, his white robes smeared with blood. The Minister immediately went to his side, and checked for any wounds. Finding none, he visibly relaxed. It wasn't his blood… but then whose?

"Neji?" He shook his shoulder, a bit. "Neji you have to wake up," he coaxed. "I need you to take something for me," he said pulling out the small glass vial he'd gotten from the Kazekage.

"Neji?"

He waited a few minutes, but his son remained unconscious. He was about to call out to him when he felt the room shake, the force of it knocking him aside, dust from up above fell on the ground.

"What was that?!"

He turned toward the door, ready to ask the guard what had happened when another strong tremor made him lose his footing again.

_What was happening?_

He could hear voices outside, people running, loud orders being given out. He swiftly went to the door and looked out, the guard to the chamber was busy giving out orders, though he did turn to him in warning.

"What's happening?" Hiashi asked.

The Weapon looked at him for a moment, before he turned around to give more orders. When he was done, he sparred the human a glance.

"An attack. Get back inside," and with that he caught the attention of another small group, information being distributed between the two. Hiashi didn't waste his time, he went back inside, long legs carrying him to his son's side.

An attack he had said. By who?

_Sabaku no Gaara?_

He shook his head. It couldn't possibly be him. This was the vampire stronghold. Were their leaders resided. He couldn't possibly attack this place. But even as he assured himself, he was still feeling weary.

He didn't know what to do? Wait for Neji to wake up or give him the potion now? Could he even drink it in his unconscious state?

Another tremor, more cries, more orders, more rubble falling down.

He made his decision.

If he waited that vampire would track his son down and find him. He couldn't allow that. He had already taken him once, he wouldn't let him take him again. Making up his mind, Hiashi cupped the back of Neji's head using it to prop him up a little. Pushing the cork off with his thumb, Hiashi slowly poured a few drops into his mouth, being careful not to choke him. Another tremor and the Minister swayed with his son in hand. He ignored it and kept feeding the potion to him.

Slowly, he poured the liquid down his throat and when the last of it was gone he put the vial to the side, pushing his son's hair away as he held him. He stayed in that position for a few minutes before he noticed Neji's hand move.

"Neji?" he said, looking down at his son.

"Neji I—"

Before he could finish the sentence, Neji snapped awake, eyes wide in horror as one word burst from his lips.

"**GAARA!"**

The unimaginable grief already setting in as his bond with his mate was severed.

_x x x x x x_

"Oh no," the words left the wide-eyed male as he backed away from the walls of the fortress. "It's—It's…"

"What's wrong?" another guard called out, wondering why the guard was stepping away from the front wall like he'd seen a demon. He went to his side when he received no answer.

"What did you see?"

"The Sand Prince…" the first guard gulped, his hand shaking. The other guard immediately stopped in his tracks his face paling. "He's come again."

And that was the last words that left his mouth as he was pushed aside by the captain of the guard who had heard his words. The man peered over the wall, hands gripping the solid stone as he caught sight of that familiar yet horrifying sight of a sphere of sand, screeching through the land like a bullet.

Just like before.

It took him all of three seconds to finally get his head together and another two seconds to call out orders—much too long for someone of his experience, for someone who was used to snapping orders out at a moment's notice.

"**WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, ALL MEN ASSUME YOUR POSITIONS!**

"**IT'S THE DEMON AGAIN!"**

"**THE SAND PRINCE!"**

After the orders were given out, the men stopped in place, silence reigned before it finally settled it and then they were running to their posts, their throats all but dried out.

"The Sand Prince!"

"Again!"

"Get To Your Posts!"

"We're All Dead…"

These and many other snippets of words could be heard as the mass of confusion set in. They were trained guards, some of the best, but this, they had gone through this before. They knew they could do nothing and just as those thoughts ran through their heads, they heard the beginning of the end, the same sound as 300 years ago.

Immediately one of the younger guards ran to the main wall, looking over it.

Sand.

Everywhere.

An ocean of it.

Meters behind the bullet of sand, a wave of sand had risen from the ground, moving at top speed, ready to crash straight into the main wall of the fortress itself.

"**EVERYONE HOLD ONTO TO SOMETHING!"**

And then the bullet hit the wall, its momentum strong enough to pierce straight through the solid rock, moments later the waves of sand hit them, drenching everything in darkness.

In Sand.

Inside the sphere, Gaara directed the sand, giving it a single command.

_Destroy._

The fortress would fall.

He would take back his mate by force and crush everything in his wake.

As soon as the bullet of sand pierced through the wall, it turned directions and hit the ground, grinding everything in its wake into dust, into sand. It went straight down, burying deep inside the fortress. He knew the top level was only the beginning. Deep underground, beneath the fortress was the true sanctuary.

And Gaara's sand burrowed through the layers of earth—of rock, and moved down into the depths of the Fortress where the Elders lived. Where Neji was. He could feel his presence, but still he could not locate him. Their bond was being interrupted.

Cold teal eyes narrowed.

Not for long.

He pushed through the earth until he reached the lower levels, broke through the walls until he found a familiar passage, and followed it, using his memories to steer through the maze of the underground until he reached the familiar double doors.

His Father's chambers.

He blasted through the double doors of his chamber, the Weapons guarding it were buried in sand, constrained by it, crushed by it. He would not have them interfere.

When the doors were blasted open the Kazekage turned around, his robes fluttering behind him as his door was literally torn off its hinges.

Gaara.

His eyes darkened. He didn't run, it was beneath him. He simply stood where he was, his eyes on the swirling sands, and watched as that sphere of sand slowly started to open up, watched as a red haired male stepped outside.

He mentally grinned. He had left his sphere of protection.

Fool.

"Sabaku no Gaara," the Kazekage called out. "A dramatic entrance as always… _my son_."

The sand swirling behind him crashed into the walls, tearing them down in protest at being called that name by THAT Man.

The Kazekage raised an elegant eyebrow. "Have you come to destroy this place like you did before?"

"That was you!" Gaara immediately snapped, the sands crashing around the Kazekage, wrapping around his foot, his leg.

"That's what you say, my dear son," the Kazekage bit out, feeling the sand scraping off his skin. He didn't make an outward sign of discomfort though.

"Hyuuga Neji. Where is he?!" he growled. He would not play this game. He had come for his mate. He would kill his father afterwards.

The Kazekage smiled, a venomous smile. "He should be getting his medicine just about now." His eyes flared in amusement. "Tell me Gaara…" he took a step forward, ignoring the sands that were making him bleed. "Can't you still feel him?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, teal eyes widened. Gaara staggered back as he felt something rip through him, cut him in half, ripped away part of his soul.

And then…

Chaos.

_x x x x x x_

"Sabaku no Gaara," Itachi said venomously. "He's the one you've been following."

Sai stared at him. But said nothing.

They were standing in the forest, Itachi having let go of him once he had extracted the information he needed.

Itachi looked at him for a long moment before he finally spoke.

"We are going back to the Uchiha compound," he stood up. " This was a mistake."

"No."

His first words in hours. Itachi turned to face him.

Sai stared back at him with those blank eyes. "I have to help him."

Dark eyes narrowed, bleeding into red.

"You do not!"

"I AM YOUR MATE NOT HIM!"

Sai stared at him, surprised by the intensity of those words. He hadn't thought the Uchiha was capable of such strong emotions, but then again, he wasn't one to judge.

"He saved my life."

Itachi turned to him, stepping close until he was towering over him.

Sai continued, not intimidated. "I have to help him."

Red eyes stared back at him, Sharigan spinning.

Sai stared back. "Use your Sharigan on me and take me back by force, and I will never recognize your claim."

Slow breaths.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Itachi was using all of his willpower not to lash out at those words. His own unstable emotions hitting his mate, in response, Sai staggered back a bit as a menacing aura rolled off the taller man and crashed into him in waves.

Rage. Fury. Anguish.

He could feel them all, but he never turned his gaze away. Their eyes locked.

A minute passed in silence before Itachi felt he had enough control to talk.

"After this is over, you will return to the Uchiha compound with me."

"No."

A hand instantly snapped out grabbing onto Sai's right hip, but before Sai could protest, he was instantly yanked forward, his lips crashing into Itachi's in a bruising kiss as the older Uchiha's control finally snapped and he took what was rightfully his.

Waves of unknown emotions poured into his mind through their bond. His knees giving out from the force of both Itachi's emotions and his dominating kiss. But before Sai fell, Itachi broke the kiss, easily catching his mate. He looked down at him. "We will find him. Help him, then I will claim you as mine."

Sai opened his mouth to say something but Itachi stopped him by placing a single finger on his lips. "Say one more word and I'll claim you right here," he leaned down, dangerously close. "Right now."

Sai stayed silent.

_x x x x x x_

Sand.

Sand.

Everywhere.

Chaos.

Gaara was out of control, the demon inside—Shukaku—dangerously close to the surface. It was just the same as back then, the vessel thought. It was happening all over again. And this time he couldn't control it.

Neji.

Another wave of anguish hit him. The severed bond like a gaping wound in his heart, tearing him apart. He couldn't stand it. He was destroying everything in his agony.

Destruction.

He knew it well. Embraced it.

And then he sensed it.

His Father's escape.

The beasts snarled in in uninhibited fury, and he took off after him, annihilating everything in his way.

_x x x x x x_

What a beautiful sight, the Kazekage thought as he watched his son lose control, saw the Shukaku slowly breaking loose. This time he would get him. This time he would take him down.

While Gaara fought with is anguish, fought against the demon inside, fought against his despair—his grief—the Kazekage left, heading toward the chamber that held his son's mate. And just as Gaara' caught wind of his escape, he was blowing the doors open to the chamber that held Neji.

He needed to hurry.

When he blasted into the room, he found the Minister desperately trying to comfort the half-breed. He would have laughed if the had the time for it, instead he moved to the male's side, slapping the Minister aside. His usefulness had ended. Hiashi hit the wall and crumpled on the floor, unmoving.

The Kazekage didn't spare him a glance, and soon was at Neji's side, slamming the grieving vampire back onto the altar, his hand pulling out a sharp dagger just as Gaara and all his sand crashed into the holding chamber.

Perfect.

The bond between mates was strong, stronger than any known force in their world.

Strong enough to stop a raging beast in its tracks.

On seeing his mate still alive, Gaara stopped momentarily, his eyes immediately locking onto Neji's just before the Kazekage slit his throat in front of his eyes. His momentary lapse giving his father enough time to slide that sharp dagger across his throat and before his raging sand reached him, the Kazekage slammed the dagger through is heart, the sands crashing into him moments before he reached his goal.

And Kazekage was thrown across the room, hitting the wall at top speed, the sand crushing him in place, but his son was in too much shock to properly finish him off, and the Elder wasted no time. He called out to his Weapons.

"NOW! ACTIVATE THE SEALS NOW!"

Moments later, the entire room lit up. Runes sparkling to life. Trapping the suffering demon.

"FINISH THE INCANTATION!"

The Weapons who had been standing by even with all the chaos around them, started the ancient chant, each pouring their power into the seal.

And Gaara raged within the seals as he desperately held onto his dying mate as the sand created a sand storm within the room, but slowly, the sand was pushed back by an invisible shield until they were pushed all the way back to a circle of powerful seals encircling the altar, confined inside that space and unable to attack those outside the barrier.

And inside the barrier, shielded by his sand from all prying eyes the two men stared at each other, Gaara's tears falling like an endless river onto Neji's cheeks as his mate's blood seeped into his sand.

Unable to talk, and looking paler by the minute, Neji had enough strength to lift his hand, gently cupping Gaara's cheek, as he coughed up blood.

"G-Ga-arra," pale eyes that were quickly losing focus, looked up lovingly. "My… mate."

And Gaara felt his heart break with those three words. He was losing him. He could feel it. He needed to do something. But it hurt too much. He couldn't think. His mate was dying in his arms, and he couldn't do anything about it. All his powers, and he couldn't do anything to save the one life he'd give anything for. He raged inside his sealed cage, feeling powerless as his mate quickly lost consciousness, his head lolling to the side as his heart started to slow down.

Gaara cried out in agony as his heart literally broke.

And the sand swirled around them for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes. It crashed into the seals over and over until a flare of unimaginable power disrupted the runes for a moment, but the raging sands did not pour out as everyone present thought they would, instead they remained in the confined space, creating a temporary Haven for the lost couple until the disruption ended and the Weapons were able to finish the incantation.

The spell complete.

_x x x x x _

Two dark haired males stood outside the fortress in silence.

Everything was covered in sand.

"Itachi," Sai finally broke the silence.

"Let's go," the Uchiha said as he headed for the once great fortress. He had said he would help the demon prince.

Sai walked after him.

Using their years of training, cunning minds, and mixing in a bit of luck, the two managed to get through the chaos that was the Elder's Sanctuary until they managed to find the chamber that held Sabaku no Gaara no more than an hour ago.

All that remained was his dead mate on the altar, probably forgotten in the need to lock up the Sand Prince in his new prison.

Sai walked up to the Minister's Son, his eyes on his face for a long moment before he turned to Itachi.

"We should bury him."

Itachi nodded, moving forward to carry out the male himself. They couldn't stay long. He was sure someone would come to dispose of the body soon enough.

When he reached the man lying as still as death, he moved to take him into his arms when something stopped him, his tattered bloodied robes, once pristine white had a large hole just above his heart. But that was not what had stopped the Ex-Weapon. Just above the wound that had taken his life, a single red mark stood out on the pale skin.

The Kanji Ai.

Love.

Itachi stared at the symbol wondering why it was there before Sai's voice broke through his curiosity.

"I found a human. He's alive."

Itachi nodded. "We take him too."

He then bent down to pick up the body of the only half-breed to have ever existed as his mate picked up the human. The two made it out, and reached the edge of the woods before they were detected. They walked into the forest, disappearing with the two bodies, and behind them…

Far off into the distance, nothing but sand could be seen, covering up the once looming Fortress.

* * *

_**THE END.**_

_

* * *

_

**The Sand Prince. **

The second and final Act of this story. Look for it soon.

And as a reminder to my Author's Note. As soon as this chapter hits ten reviews I will be releasing the first chapter of the Sand Prince within a week or less.

_As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. XD_


End file.
